A New Life
by BuffyFanJMT
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Things. A new enemy has come to Sunnydale in search of a victim, but he discovers something infintiely more interesting. What, and who, does he want? Again, rated for flexibility :D Please R
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

Disclaimer: Just like many BtVS fans, I am not fortunate enough to own any of the characters. I just like to play God with the plots ;)

Summary: A new enemy arrives in Sunnydale, but who, and more importantly, what, is he... and what, and more importantly, who, does he want?

A/N: This is a sequel to one of my other stories, called Unexpected Things. It goes AU after Dead Things, but is canon up until that point. I would suggest reading it first so this makes more sense, but just in case, here's a quick recap of everything (as far as I can remember ;) ) that happened.

Previously:

Spike and Buffy went through some really hard times, including the return of the Initiative, Drusilla's visions, facing Angel, dealing with Giles and getting shot by Warren. But it all ended with Spike going in search of his soul after he almost killed Warren, ignoring the pain of his chip. He felt that he could never give Buffy what she deserved. But the demon in Africa gave him a little more as a parting gift. He is now human, but with an unknown amount of his vampiric powers still residing inside him, such as supernatural speed and strength.

When he returned to Sunnydale, sane thanks to a Guardian near the African cave, he was reunited with Buffy. He bought an apartment and surprised Buffy with a noon picnic in the park to ask her to move in with him. She agreed wholeheartedly, but had something else to tell him. She's pregnant with his child. We left them after her announcement, to all appearances the happy normal couple neither had ever thought they'd be.

And so the story continues...

* * *

Chapter 1

Intangible and undistinguishable, he glided through the night towards his destination. If he were to be seen, he would appear as nothing more than a shadow, a spectre of movement that would be disregarded as a trick of the mind. But he was no illusion.

He was real. He was pain. He was death.

And he had a new target, a victim that seemed so unlikely given the current situation, and that he existed because of fear, despair and hopelessness. That was what made them vulnerable though, believing that they were free of such emotions. He just had to bring them out. A dark chuckle sounded from the shadows as he moved silently.

_What better place than the Hellmouth?_

* * *

It had taken almost two months, but they were all certain that it was worth it. After Spike had bought the apartment, he had mentioned how plain it was, but how it would be great for redecorating. Dawn had immediately taken up the challenge. Since then, she had spoken to Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya about helping out, and they had eagerly agreed.

Dawn stood back and admired the room. Mutually they had decided that, although she was a modern Californian girl, she probably wouldn't appreciate the chrome and glass style that they had seen in the different magazines Dawn had picked up. Instead, they had voted for a much more natural approach. Spike had given the go ahead, and they had got to work.

The walls were painted in a warm peach and the floor was a gorgeous wood. There was a mirror on one wall and there were two large pictures that had been blown up. One was of her and Dawn lying together on the grass and the other was of the entire Scooby Gang at the Bronze. She remembered it being taken last week when they had bumped into Jonathon. The group had exchanged pleasantries and then she had asked if he would take a picture of all of them. And so they were all sat about the table. Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Tara, Willow, Xander and Anya. They were all smiling brightly at the camera and looked the happiest they had for a while.

There was a handsome mahogany fireplace that Xander had built himself. He was immensely proud of it, and claimed it was his best work since the weapon's chest he had given Buffy for her birthday last year. On the mantle there were smaller photographs in silver frames. There was one of Buffy by herself, one of Buffy and Spike with their arms wrapped around each other that Dawn had provided from the selection that she had taken a long time ago, and another of her, Buffy and Joyce that Dawn had suggested getting a copy of after seeing it hanging in the hallway.

A big flat screen television was placed on the wall above the fireplace and a chocolate brown leather sofa was placed almost flush against the far wall so the television could be seen when sat on it without it taking up too much room. In front of it sat a mahogany coffee table and to one side there was a matching cabinet, on top of which sat a hi-fi. The window took up most of the remaining wall and thick chocolate brown suede curtains hung at either side.

Dawn beamed and turned to Willow and Tara who had been helping her with the finishing touches. They had matching smiles on their faces as they surveyed their efforts. There were streamers and balloons and a huge banner that read 'Welcome Home!' So, Buffy hadn't gone anywhere, but they thought it was appropriate.

Xander and Anya entered from the kitchen that they had just finished preparing snacks. In the kitchen, the group had chosen a beige colour tile to tie in with the theme from the main room, some of which had a delicate deep brown design that intricately weaved through to the next identical tile and created a border around the middle of the room. The rest of the kitchen was practically the same as the one at Revello, with the similar island and pine cupboards. Overall, they were very pleased with their work.

Xander let out a low whistle of appreciation. "Wow, I gotta say, this place looks great" he said with a grin and getting four nods in return.

"I can't wait for Buffy to see it" Dawn squealed excitedly.

"Do we know how we're getting her here yet?" Willow asked.

Dawn nodded. "Spike's surprising her at the park as we speak"

"What if she says no?" asked Anya. "I don't mean to be blunt, but it's a possibility, right?"

Xander wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed her temple. "Honey, you've seen how they are around each other. There's no way she's saying no" he reassured her. Anya leaned into his embrace and smiled.

"So, we have decorations..." said Willow.

"Check" confirmed Dawn.

"Music..." the redhead continued.

Tara pressed play on the hi-fi for a second before turning it off again. "Check" she replied.

"Food..."

"Check" chorused Anya and Xander.

"Hats..." she held them up with a grin. "Check" she answered herself, passing them around. Xander groaned but put on the cardboard hat after the pointed looks he received.

"That just leaves the guests" Willow concluded.

Just then, they heard the distinct sound of a key in the door and quickly took up hiding positions. With much giggling and shushing, the two witches and the teenager hid in the small gap behind the sofa whilst Xander and Anya darted into the kitchen. They fell silent as they heard the door open and the distinct sound of Buffy's voice.

* * *

Spike drove to the apartment with a silly grin on his face the entire way. He knew he must look goofy but just couldn't stop. It didn't bother him though, it seemed trivial compared to the fact the Buffy, love of his life, and unlife, had not only agreed that she'd live with him, but was also pregnant with his child! His grin widened at the recent memory at the park.

As he turned into the street their apartment was on, he reached out one hand and covered her eyes with it. Buffy giggled and tried to move it, but he held firm.

"Spike! What are you doing?" she questioned, her voice light with laughter.

"No peekin'" he told her sternly. Buffy giggled again but nodded and agreed. Slowly, he moved his hand and waved it in front of her face as slowed to a stop.

"Stop it!" she laughed. "I can feel you moving your hand around and probably making obscene British gestures"

Spike laughed the full happy sound that Buffy loved so much. "Right you are, kitten. Just keep 'em closed, yeah?" He waited for her nod before he turned off the engine and got out, quickly running around to the passenger side and opening Buffy's door and helping her out. She nearly tripped up the kerb but he caught her and she laughed against his chest.

"Spike! This is ridiculous"

Spike grinned at her, even though she dutifully kept her eyes closed. "C'mon, luv. Where's all that Slayer agility 'n' what not?"

Buffy scowled and slapped him lightly on the arm, though careful of his now human state and her eyes still shut. "It's a little different when you're eyes are closed, Spike" she replied indignantly.

Spike fought the urge to roll his eyes. It was a habit of Dawn and Buffy's, and after spending so much time with them, as much as he tried to stop himself, he was beginning to pick it up.

He gently guided her forwards, muttering under his breath about testy bints, but Buffy could hear the affectionate tone he used, even whilst grumbling to himself, and grinned.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, kitten, just a bit further"

"Okay, now" she heard him say softly when they came to a halt.

Buffy opened her eyes and gasped. It was a beautiful apartment that looked very similar to where Giles had once lived. There was a small courtyard outside, complete with fountain, flowers and benches, and there were several doors that led to different apartments. She could tell just by looking at it that the inside would be bigger than the deceptive exterior appearance, and that it would be bigger than Giles' old place.

"You like it?" Spike's voice sounded in her ear, low and deep, but with an undertone of nervousness.

"Like? I love!" she exclaimed with a grin, turning and jumping into his arms with a squeal not too unlike her younger sister. "And it's ours? Really?" she fervently asked.

Spike nodded and smiled at her. She beamed again and tightened her arms around his neck, bringing her mouth level with his ear. "Thank you so much" she whispered, her happiness clear in her tone.

"O' course, kitten. Do anythin' for you"

Buffy pulled back and smiled, tenderly caressing his check with her fingertips. "Don't I know it" she said softly, leaning forward to kiss him.

He leant forward as well to meet her, but stopped just shy of making contact. Buffy tried to close the gap but he drew back with a grin. He was teasing her, and she knew it, so she used her ultimate weapon. She pouted.

His gaze was instantly riveted on her bottom lip and he just had to kiss her. Breaking apart, slightly breathless, he grinned again. "So, you wan' to see inside?" he asked.

"Huh?" she mumbled, staring at his mouth. She shook her head as his question registered and coherent thought returned. _God this man knows how to kiss. Wait! Focus! Inside... the apartment_ she tried to concentrate. Finally, she clicked and grinned, jumping down from his arms and taking the few steps forward to the front door of her new home.

"Harris, Glinda, Red, Anya and Nibblet 'ave all helped out with decoratin', so kill them if you don' like it" he told her, grinning.

"So, wait. Everyone knew except me?" she asked disbelievingly as she turned the key in the lock.

Spike nodded and grinned. She pushed the door open and it swung inward smoothly. "Oh, they are so gonna get it" she said, scowling as entered and looked up. Before she had a chance to register anything, she was startled by an unexpected shout.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" yelled five voices as Dawn, Tara, Willow, Xander and Anya jumped out of their places, all of them making a racket on party blowers and wearing funny hats.

Buffy screamed and jumped, clutching a hand to her chest as she tried to calm down. Her heartbeat was going a mile a minute and her breath was coming in gasps. She turned to berate Spike about the surprise party to find him in a similar condition as herself. She looked at him as they calmed, her confusion showing in her green eyes.

"Don' look at me, luv. Wasn' my idea" he said, raising his hands in his defence.

"Yeah, that... would be me" Dawn admitted sheepishly, holding up a hand to admit her guilt.

"How'd you get in, Lil' Bit?"

"Oh, umm... remember that night at the Magic Box a few years ago?" she asked tentatively. At Spike's blank stare she continued. "Well, who's bad now?" she quoted, a small smile curving her lips even as her gaze betrayed her nervousness.

Recognition sparked in his eyes. "You picked the lock?" he asked, his voice showing a mixture of anger, shock and a hint of pride.

"Yu-huh" she said quietly. "But it was just so we could surprise you both with the party and because I knew you wouldn't give me a key before you gave Buffy hers, at least, not without an explanation and if I'd had to explain then it wouldn't be a surprise and – " she rushed, trying to explain her actions, her eyes beseeching his forgiveness.

Spike shook his head and grinned. "'S okay, Dawnie, just, don' do it again, right? 'S wrong" he interrupted, his voice sincere. At Dawn's nod he stepped forward and hugged her, telling her with actions as well as words that she was forgiven. "You're welcome here anytime, but..." he trailed off as he released her and navigated through the balloons to the cabinet on which the hi-fi was situated, opening a draw and retrieving something. He closed the drawer again and returned to her side. "Use your key" he said firmly, holding it out to her.

Dawn smiled brightly and threw her arms around him. "I'm really sorry, Spike. I just wanted to do this for you" she whispered.

"I know, and thank you" he replied, his voice for her ears only.

Dawn slipped the key into her pocket as she retreated from her would-be big brother. She looked to Buffy to see she was stunned. She knew about the kind of relationship they had, and that it was very strong, but this was different. Dawn had done something wrong, and Spike had, not told her off exactly, but had reprimanded her and solved the problem without a single teenage tantrum.

Her expression faded to one of awe as she watched Spike walk back to her side. She took his hand and smiled up at him. Her smile widened to a grin when she caught her sister's eyes. "How did you do that? Will you teach me how to do it?" she asked eagerly.

Dawn crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, cocking her hip to one side. Buffy and Spike just grinned at her but the other occupants had never seen Dawn so it.

"Now that's just scary" Xander's voice broke into the conversation. The three of them turned to look at him.

"What's scary?" asked Buffy.

"That" he said, waving a hand up and down in Dawn's direction to indicate her posture. Dawn turned fully to him, her mouth open to retort but he carried on. "She's like mini Buffy, with the arms and stuff. But the eyebrow? That's Spike. She's like a mix of you two" he said. "It's scary"

"It is a little unnerving" agreed Anya. "But that was very good parenting there" she praised Spike with a grin, and turned to Xander. "When are we going to have children?"

Buffy shifted uncomfortably at the turn the conversation had taken. Spike noticed and squeezed her hand, rubbing a thumb over the back of it soothingly.

"What is it, kitten?" he asked lowly, ignoring the conversation between the married couple as Xander explained his reasoning for not wanting children just yet. They were young, carefree and they had time. He also wanted to be in a more secure position financially before thinking about bringing a child into the world.

"I want to tell them, but don't you have to wait like, three months or something?"

"You don' have to, luv" he said with a smile. "If you wanna tell them, then 'm not gonna complain"

Buffy nodded and smiled at him. "You're gonna make a great dad"

Spike smiled at her and pushed her hair back. "'N' you, Buffy, are gonna be an amazing mum"

Buffy's smile brightened and she gave him a small nod. She cleared her throat to gain the attention of the room. "Umm, actually, there's something else we have to tell you" she glanced at Spike and he placed a hand on the small of her back in support, holding her close. "I'm pregnant" she blurted out excitedly, grinning now.

Dawn shrieked and grabbed Buffy and Spike into enthusiastic hugs. "Congratulations! You guys are gonna be parents!" she exclaimed happily. She stopped jumping up and down with a gasp. "Oh my God, I'm gonna be an aunt" she realised. Her grin returned and she started bouncing around again.

The blonde couple laughed at Dawn and smiled at the others as they too offered their congratulations. None of them had been as overzealous as the teen, and Buffy was sure she had seen a flash of jealousy in Anya's eyes, but they all seemed happy for them.

"Uncle Xander..." the young man murmured. "I like that" he said with a grin.

Buffy looked to Spike and their eyes connected. An understanding passed between them and they completely understood that they were thinking the same thing, even if they hadn't spoken about it yet.

"That's good, cos we'd like you to be Godfather" Spike informed him.

Xander was stunned. He approached them and hugged Buffy then turned to the ex-vampire and shocked him with an impulsive hug that was a show of how far their friendship had come, as although it was one of the diagonal hugs that men always seemed to partake in and yet it didn't look awkward or uncomfortable. Just... friendly. Spike only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around the carpenter.

"Thanks, Buffy, Spike. It means a lot" he said as he withdrew and went back to Anya.

Spike nodded to him and received one in return. Then Buffy spoke again. "We'd also like Anya, Willow and Tara to be Godmothers" she announced. "And you Dawnie" she said to her sister who appeared to have calmed and had come to her side. Buffy put her arm around her shoulders and smiled.

Everyone fell silent then, and though it was comfortable, there was a certain tension in the room, possibly caused by the now brunette girl who had recently gotten married. Anya just didn't understand why Xander didn't want children. Buffy and Spike weren't even married, but they were happy and moving in together and having a baby. It just didn't seem fair to her.

"So, let's get this party started, shall we?" Willow said cheerily, pressing a button on the hi-fi so that loud music filled the room. She twirled on the spot and swayed over to where Tara stood, holding out a hand which the other witch accepted and they began to dance. They were soon joined by Dawn, who had grabbed Spike and pulled him away from Buffy's side.

Whilst everyone had seen him at the wedding, it was still a bit of a surprise that he was such a good dancer. They just couldn't imagine Spike relaxing like they did, even after they had seen him in rented shoes at the bowling alley. But he spun Dawn under his arm and danced with her in what could only be described as a swing style. Dawn laughed as she tried to follow Spike's moves, but she was determined and eventually got it. They made a good pair and they moved around the room as the others watched, grinning and laughing even as the other two continued to dance.

Willow beckoned to Xander and he got up from the seat he had taken, trying to pull Anya with him. She shook her head and smiled politely, motioning to the kitchen and miming eating. He grinned and nodded, turning away from her and going to the dancing girls. Anya sighed and stood, retreating to the kitchen. Buffy watched her go and frowned. Something was up. She followed the girl and sat at the island on the stool opposite her.

* * *

Buffy looked around. "This place is amazing. Thank you so much for helping out" she began, smiling when Anya met her eyes. Anya smiled back, but it was slightly strained.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked gently.

Anya nodded, but dropped her eyes. With another sigh, she shook her head. "What's wrong?" the blonde encouraged her to open up.

"It's Xander. I mean, we're married now, but he doesn't want children. Then I look at you and Spike. You're not married at all but you're already pregnant. Is there something wrong with me?"

Buffy shook her head firmly. "No" she said vehemently. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. It's just... for me and Spike, this baby is a miracle. Three months ago, it wasn't possible. We never dreamed that it ever would be" she laughed a little at how strange it sounded, in complete awe of everything Spike had gone through for her. She softened again when she saw it didn't seem to help Anya. "As the Slayer, I have no idea when I'm gonna die, so I have to take happiness where I can find it. You and Xander have your whole lives ahead of you. But I think, right now... he's afraid of becoming his father"

Anya glanced up, unsure how much Buffy knew about Xander's past and his family. As if she had read her mind, Buffy continued. "I don't know much about his home life, but he's mentioned how much his dad doesn't care. My dad walked out, but my mom took such good care of me and Dawnie so I have someone to look to. Xand... doesn't have that"

"I know" Anya conceded quietly. "But I also know that he'd be great with kids. I just wish he could see it"

Buffy smiled. "Well, maybe Uncle Xander can get in some practice and, before you know it, crave to be called Daddy"

Anya looked up and held Buffy's gaze. Then she grinned. She stood and walked around the island, hugging the Slayer tightly. "I think I get it, and thank you" she said as Buffy returned the embrace.

"Of course, Anya. You're my friend, not just Xander's girlfriend"

"Wife" Anya corrected with a grin and a wave of her left hand, flashing her wedding band.

"Wife" Buffy agreed, putting an arm around Anya's shoulders in another comforting hug. "What do you say we go get our groove on?" she asked, still grinning as she released the brunette.

Anya laughed and nodded, the two of them making their way back into the living room and to the festivities, where everyone relaxed and thoroughly enjoyed themselves. In fact, it was even better than a night at the Bronze. _And hey, no demons have crashed either_ Buffy thought, grinning as she danced with her boyfriend and sister. With her family.

_

* * *

_

Perfect

thought the malevolent presence that was no more than a shadow by the fountain, gazing in at the happy group. He would relish tearing them apart, piece by piece. They reeked of love, and that would be their downfall. All it would take would be to pick just... the right... one... and the rest would collapse.

He closed his eyes and concentrated his senses through the window. There were four very powerful beings, yet two had not reached full potential. They were held back by something. One witch and one human male. Yet their counterparts seemed to be in their prime. Another witch and a slayer. His eyes snapped open. _Yes... there._ He could feel it. It's essence. It was growing as time passed, but it would take many more months yet. A power unlike anything he had ever felt that would not only bring him great reward, it would also devastate everyone he saw before him.

He already had a victim, but this would hurt them more gravely than anything else. This had been unforeseen, but he planned to use it to his advantage.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes the first part of this story :)

Thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know your thoughts :D

JayEmTee


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer and summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Big big thanks to spuffy, dancngurl153, Beige Flicka and Doni for their reviews on the first chapter. I'm glad you all liked it :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Buffy slowly rose out of the comfortable unconsciousness of sleep to the feel of warm flesh beneath her cheek and the constant rhythm of a heartbeat. Closing her eyes again with a smile, she tightened her arm across Spike's chest and sighed.

Her other hand rested on her stomach, where it seemed to lay instinctively now, and her fingers were linked with those on one of Spike's hand, his other arm wrapped firmly around her. She lifted her head and glanced around their room.

It was a mint green with neutral colours that were neither too girly nor boyish. The carpet was thick and soft, and spotlessly white. There were two sets of drawers and a closet, all in 'antique pine' effect, as was the bed. The sheets were currently cream and there was even a throw and a few cushions in a shade of warm brown. It was mature and fresh and strangely, so them.

She grinned at her thoughts and looked over his face, lit softly by the small amount of sunlight filtering through the curtains. Grinning, she tilted her head back and blew a gentle stream of air over his eyelids.

He shifted and his head turned slightly, but he showed no other reaction. Buffy then remembered his reaction an eon ago in a car between L.A. and Sunnydale. She let the hand on his chest drift south with a smirk. She had to stifle a giggle when he rolled towards her a little with soft moan.

"Wake up, honey"

"'M up" he whispered in a hoarse voice.

Buffy rolled her eyes, not sure if he meant the pun but knowing him as she did, knew it was likely even if he was mostly asleep. "Open your eyes, baby"

His eyes slowly opened, focusing sleepily on her. "Baby?"

Buffy shrugged. "Thought I'd try it. You call me Buffy, Slayer, kitten, pet, luv. I only have one name for you, so I figured I'd try another. You don't like it?"

Spike was silent for a moment, thinking about it. He'd heard people call their other halves 'baby' before and it had always sounded stupid or condescending to him. On her lips though, it sounded different. "I like it" he replied, smiling at her.

Buffy grinned and sat up. "C'mon, it's time to do some damage control"

The other two couples that had been at the party had left somewhere around one o'clock, and afterwards, none of the remaining three had felt up to clearing up. Instead, Buffy and Spike had retreated to their room, and Dawn to hers.

Spike groaned. "Give a fella a chance, yeah?" he yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes.

Buffy slipped from the bed and went to the end. Stealthily, she grabbed the two corners and in one swift motion, yanked the sheet off the bed.

"Hey, what the bloody hell are you doin'?" shouted Spike.

"I said it was time to get up" she said with a grin, dressing quickly and exiting the room, blowing a kiss at him over her shoulder.

"Soddin' bint" he ran a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up a bit more and dressed before following her out.

* * *

Spike found Buffy in the living room, staring around with an expression of wonder on her face. She stood in the centre of the room, and with the curtains open, she and the entire of the room was bathed in warm golden light.

"I never really got to see it before. Spike... it's... it's amazing" she spun and beamed at him, turning just in time to see the nervous look on his face fade. She jumped into his arms once more and grinned. "I love it"

Spike smiled but slowly placed her back down on the ground and turned to Dawn, who was sat on the sofa, idly flicking through channels. "Nibblet, did you do this?"

Dawn looked up and smiled and the pair. She nodded. "I woke up early and thought I'd clean up for you" she shrugged and turned back to the television.

"Thank you, Dawnie" said Buffy as she and Spike approached the sofa and sat on either side of the girl.

Buffy hugged Dawn and when they pulled back, Spike put his arm over her shoulder. "So, Lil' Bit, how'd you like your room?"

Dawn grinned and nodded again. "It's great. The bed's fantastic and it's not too closed in and there's plenty of hiding spaces for my junk" she told them.

Spike grinned at her and her sister laughed softly. Dawn's face fell a little though and it did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong, luv?" Dawn fidgeted a bit and seemed reluctant to answer. "You know you can tell us, right pet?" he urged her.

Dawn sighed. "It's just... this was a great idea when there were just three of us, but... aren't you gonna want to turn my room into a nursery or something?"

"No, Dawnie. It's your room"

Spike nodded his agreement with Buffy but frowned. "'S a good point though" he said, reaching over the brunette and placing a hand over his girlfriend's still flat stomach.

Dawn glanced at each of them and nudged Spike's arm so she was free to stand. "I'm gonna go make some coffee" she said awkwardly. She edged out of the room and into the kitchen. Just because she was mature enough to realise they needed time to discuss it didn't mean she wasn't going to eavesdrop.

Buffy frowned and bit her lip as she thought. "Oh! What about the room that's a study? I bet it's pretty big when all the furniture's out of it. We could move the desk and bookcases into one of the bedrooms and the computer to the living room?"

"Maybe the computer and desk should go in Lil' Bit's room? Then it's out the way, we can still use it 'n' it's there if she needs it for school. We can put the bookcases in our room, in the hall or bring 'em down here" Buffy nodded her agreement but her face fell.

"What about the cost?"

"'S not a problem. Money's not an issue at the moment, 'n' if it is, I'll get a job"

"You'd do that?" she asked quietly. The lengths he'd go to and the things he'd do for her still amazed her.

"Do anything for you, kitten. You, Dawnie and Bitesize are my girls"

"You think we're having a girl?"

"I reckon so. She'll have light brown hair, 'n' green eyes 'n' be as gorgeous as 'er mum"

Buffy grinned and mock pouted. "Who's to say she won't be blonde?"

"Kitten, we both know you're as naturally blonde as me" Spike joked, chuckling when she punched him lightly in the arm.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think it'll be a boy. Fair hair and cute curls, bluer than blue eyes. He'll be a heartbreaker" she grinned.

Spike chuckled and kissed her. "Do you know how far along you are yet?"

Buffy shook her head. "I missed my period this month, which never happens. Willow mentioned something about being careful now you're human, and I'd never thought about it. It made me wonder, so I took a test. It said positive but I've not been to the doctor"

"Buffy, kitten, you have to go to a doctor"

"I know, but I hate hospitals"

"It's important" Spike said, holding her eyes. Buffy sighed, knowing he was right.

"Do we have a phone yet?" Spike nodded and stood, as did Buffy. He retrieved it from the cabinet, where it sat next to the hi-fi. He picked it up and handed it to her. Twenty minutes later she had an appointment booked for the following week.

"Happy?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Very" he replied, hugging her to him and kissing the top of her head as her own arms threaded around his waist.

"So, what should we do now?" Spike asked.

"If you wanted to, we could start packing up my stuff. We should be finished by sunset and we can train, then I can patrol" They were yet to find out just how much strength and speed Spike had kept, let alone whether the chip still worked no he himself was human. But that was what tonight was for.

"Sounds good, kitten, but you're not patrollin'"

Buffy pulled back. "What? Why?"

"'M not riskin' it, luv. You're not patrollin'"

"I can take care of myself, Spike"

"I know you can, but what happens if you get kicked in the stomach or somethin'? I won' risk you or Bitesize"

Buffy huffed. _Why does he always have to be right?_ "I'm going patrolling, whether you like or not"

"Well I don', 'n' you're not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too!"

"Are too"

"Are not! Hey, you tricked me" Buffy slapped him on the chest playfully and Spike grinned. Dawn rolled her eyes as she re-entered the living room with three mugs on a tray.

"You guys are really immature" said the teen as she placed the tray on the table, taking one and sitting on the sofa. "You didn't have coffee, but I found hot chocolate" she grinned and sipped her drink.

"Thanks, Nibblet" Spike replied with a smile before turning back to Buffy. "Fine, what say you come tonight, but if anythin' happens, you promise to stay behind" Buffy nodded but Spike continued. "And, when you start gettin' tired quicker 'n' stuff, you stop. Agreed?" Buffy opened her mouth to protest but stopped at Spike's look.

"Agreed" she said, holding out a hand, which Spike shook.

Spike kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her again. "Thank you, Buffy"

Buffy leaned against him and rested her head on his chest with a smile. "So, wanna help move me in?" she asked. Spike grinned and faced Dawn.

"You wan' to help, pet?" Dawn grinned and nodded, then realised their drinks were untouched. _What a waste of hot chocolate._ Dawn sighed and picked the tray up again, emptying the mugs in the sink and placing them in the dishwasher. She returned to the living room and the three of them walked out to Spike's car.

Since returning to Sunnydale, he had retrieved his old DeSoto from Clem's garage and cleaned it up. He had washed it and removed all the black paint from the windows. It looked like a completely different vehicle, but it was still Spike's baby. Other than Bitesize now, of course.

They climbed in and Spike started the engine, ready to make their way back to Revello and pack Buffy belongings into boxes so she could officially move in with him. Spike put his arm over Buffy's shoulder as he drove and she leaned into him as Dawn chatted to them from the back seat about moving some of her stuff too. Yes, life was good.

* * *

Buffy folded more of her clothes and packed them into yet another cardboard box. How she ever collected so much stuff, she'd never know. She'd found jumpers that she'd thought lost years ago, tops she'd bought and worn once and even some of her mother's old things. At one point, she'd found a shirt that must have belonged to Riley and frowned.

"How's it goin' kitten?" Spike asked as he entered her room.

"What I ever saw in him, I don't even know" she said wrinkling her nose at the shirt in her hand. She stilled for a second, not knowing how Spike would react to seeing Riley's shirt in her room. Surprisingly, it seemed he'd become One of the Level Head.

"We all make mistakes. You chose me in the end, so I can' complain" he said and grinned. "Is this the last box?" he asked, pointing to the box she had just filled.

"I think so, just give me a sec" she replied, breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't overreacted like she was sure he would have done in the past. She was glad they were overcoming their insecurities, both as individuals and as a couple. She dropped the shirt in the 'junk' pile she had created and reached in for the last item. She pulled it out at tensed, looking down at it silently.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked. He'd never seen it before and didn't understand why Buffy had fallen quiet.

"It's the dress my Mom bought me for my Spring Fling" she told him, running her fingers over the soft white fabric. She'd completely forgotten she still had it. She couldn't even remember why she'd kept it, as it didn't exactly bring back fond memories. "The Master killed me while I was wearing it. I was 16" Her hand absently went to the scars on her neck.

Spike came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "'S okay, kitten. He's gone now. 'N' you're not the girl you were. Bet you'd beat ol' Batface easily now, ain't that right?"

Buffy grinned at his nickname for The Master and nodded. She dropped the dress on the 'junk' pile and turned in his embrace. "That's it" she stated with a smile.

Spike nodded and picked up the box. "'Ve never known someone to 'ave so much clothin'" he muttered, carrying it downstairs to the car. Buffy picked up the items she didn't need or didn't want anymore and took the pile downstairs, putting them in a black bag.

"Come help me with this, kitten" Spike called from the living room.

She wandered in and saw him ready at one side of her weapon's chest. Buffy saw what he was trying to do so she went around the other side and bent to help him lift. "On the count of three" Spike said.

"One, two, three" he heaved it upright and Buffy pulled the other end so they carried it between them. Spike blinked and looked down at the chest. It felt like it weighed nothing. Buffy saw his frown and contemplative expression and asked him what he was thinking.

"Put the chest down again for a sec, luv" he told her and they carefully lowered it back to the floor. Spike walked around so he was facing the middle of the chest. Wrapping an arm around the top of it and his other hand at the bottom, he hauled the chest up. He had to put it down again almost straight away because he couldn't get a good grip on it, but he could definitely lift it. He turned to Buffy whose mouth had dropped open and a stunned look.

"But... how... what?"

"I guess I kept a bit more o' m' strength than we thought" he said with a grin.

"We need to get to the Magic Box, take you for a test drive" she said, walking passed him with a seductive smirk.

Spike chuckled. "Don' need to go to the Magic Box for that, kitten" he drawled huskily.

Buffy laughed as she jogged back up to her room. She looked around and noticed that it looked so... bare. All her pictures of her mother, sister and friends had been taken down. Mr Gordo was in a box somewhere, along with her clothes, her odds and ends like make-up, straightners and lotions, and Spike's poems and letters. Her posters and anything else she wasn't taking to her and Spike's new place had been thrown away. All that was left was a bed, an empty chest of drawers and a wardrobe that had nothing in it.

Buffy smiled and, taking one last look around, slowly closed the door. Turning around, she took a deep cleansing breath. This was the first chapter of her new life.

* * *

He watched and he waited. He observed the brunette couple and the Wiccan couple. He traced their friendships, determined who was linked to whom. It seemed that the two males were good friends, as his victim was with the two witches. The redhead, blonde and brunette appeared to make the core of the group, and the girl was a sister to both the blonde couple. It was very interesting.

_Perhaps there is fun to be had before the power arises. Then I shall relish the complete devastation._

* * *

Dawn had been restricted to the main area of the shop. She wasn't allowed to touch anything, go anywhere or talk to anyone. Except Anya. Who was currently behind the counter performing her ritualistic Dance of Capitalist Superiority. Dawn sighed as she watched her and glanced to the training room door.

Buffy had changed into her training gear, and Spike was wearing only his jeans. They stood opposite each other, circling slowly and sizing up their opponent. Buffy raised her fists and Spike smirked as he did the same.

Suddenly, Buff lashed out. She pulled the punch, but used all her speed. And Spike dodged it. Grinning, she threw a few more punches, all of which he dodged. He punched out at her at his fist connected with her face. It sent her flying backwards and she landed several feet away, but luckily still on the mats.

Spike's eyes were wide with fear and shock. He hadn't had any clue he'd be able to hit that hard and he immediately regretted it. He dropped his fists and was about to run to her side when she looked up with a satisfied grin. She flipped to her feet and approached him.

"'M so sorry, Buffy. I didn't mean to – "

"I know, baby, it's fine. That was the whole point in this, remember? Find out how strong you are and such" she hugged him to show him she really was fine and he pulled her close. She leaned back so she could see his face. "So, we know you're at least as strong as me and as fast as me. Wanna do aim next?"

Spike nodded and she smiled at him, walking over to the wall and picking up a few knives. She handed a couple to Spike and turned to face a target at the far end of the room. She stared at it for a second before her arm shot out and threw the knife at a tremendous speed, hitting the target in the dead centre. She grinned and walked over to retrieve the knife. Buffy returned to his side and nodded for him to try.

He focused his gaze on the target and threw the knife. It flew through the air with unerring accuracy and embedded itself in the centre. Buffy smiled brightly at him and quickly pecked him on the lips before getting his knife and replacing them. "Accuracy, check" she fell silent for a second, thinking about the other areas Spike needed to be trained in. She was starting to wish Giles was here.

"What about... pain?" Spike asked quietly. Buffy's head whipped around to face him with a shocked expression. "Look at it this way, luv. When the Nibblet slapped me a couple of months ago, it hurt. I need to be able t' take more than that if 'm gonna go patrollin'"

Buffy nibbled her lip. She was uncomfortable about it, but knew his was right. Again. _Damn him._ "Okay" she said softly, motioning him over to where there were a few mats. She indicated where he should stand, so he had his back to the mats on the wall and the floor. She remembered doing something like this with Riley. She had really hurt him and she had been holding back. She didn't want to do that with Spike.

"'S okay, kitten. Jus' do it. We need to know" he encouraged her gently.

Buffy drew up her foot and closed her eyes. She kicked outwards with her full strength and felt her foot connect with flesh and heard a grunt. She opened her eyes to see Spike lying on the mat gasping for breath and clutching his abdomen.

"Oh my God" she whispered, instantly going to his side. Her eye sparkled with tears as she watched him try and catch his breath. "I am so, so sorry" she said, her voice thicker than normal.

"'S okay" he reassured her as her tried to get his breath back. He reached up a trembling hand and ran his fingers through her hair. "Told you to, di'n't I?"

Buffy nodded, her face still showing her misery. "Stupid ex-vampire" she muttered, bringing a smile to his lips.

"'M fine, kitten. Jus' need a second is all" After a moment, he sat up, wincing slightly as he moved. A large dark bruise was beginning to form on his stomach. He inspected the damage and grinned up at Buffy. She frowned and he wiped away the few tears that had fallen.

"Don' get me wrong, it hurt, but no worse than if you'd done it when I was a vamp. The difference was that I got seriously winded is all"

Buffy's eyes shot to his and when she saw him smiling, she reciprocated it. "So, when Dawnie hit you, it was a fluke?"

Spike shrugged. "You hit me"

"No, I'm not gonna hit you"

"Jus' slap me, luv. Jus' so I can get a measure o' things"

Buffy drew back her hand and slapped him across the cheek before she could change her mind. His head was thrown sideways but he turned it back again straight away. Buffy gently ran a finger down the cheek she'd hit and placed a soft kiss to the reddening skin in apology.

"That di'n't hurt nearly as much as before"

"Maybe it's like me? First few times I got punched it hurt like hell. Now I barely feel it" she paused. "Well, unless they're really strong. I felt Glory's punches"

Spike dropped his gaze from hers and rested his head on her shoulder. He didn't want to talk about Glory. Buffy guessed that correctly, and ran her fingers through his hair, feeling him sigh against her. "I'm sorry, honey" she whispered to him. Raising her voice back to normal level she continued. "So maybe over time, your pain barrier gets higher" she suggested and she felt him nod. It was possible.

They sat on the mats, embracing each other for many more minutes, until Buffy spoke up again. "So, do you wanna try agility or something, or just go out on patrol?"

Spike lifted his head and grinned at her. "Patrol"

"Patrol it is" she said, standing and offering her hand to help him up.

* * *

Spike drove the DeSoto to their apartment and parked it outside. Instead of moving Buffy's things in though, they walked around the car and made sure Dawn got inside safely. Then they strolled casually towards the nearest cemetery, holding hands on the way.

"Do you think we'll always be like this?" Buffy asked, swinging their linked hands.

"Bloody 'ope so, kitten, cos I know I will be" he said, grinning at her.

Buffy smiled back and placed her other hand on her abdomen. "Even when I'm as fat as a whale?"

Spike chuckled. "You won' be fat, Buffy, you'll be pregnant"

"Still be fat" she moaned.

"You'll be beautiful. Bet you get glow-y like all the women they talk about on T.V."

"You watch that sort of thing?"

"Luv, I was a vampire. There's only so much sleepin' you can do in a day 'n' I got bored"

Buffy grinned at him. "Daytime television. Who woulda thought that would be the new torture for vamps?"

Spike returned her grin, but turned his gaze forward. They had reached the cemetery and Spike had to constantly look around now that his senses weren't as finely tuned as he was used to.

Not two minutes later, they were attacked by three vampires. One went after Spike and the other two after Buffy. It turned out Spike really did have all his old skills, and had dusted his one within a matter of seconds. "Bloody idiot" he griped.

Buffy was having a little more trouble, but was still keeping them back with ease. She punched one in the face and kicked another in the chest before doing a back flip away from them and pulling the stake out from the sheath on her calf at the same time. They came at her again, but as Buffy dodged one, she staked the one behind it.

"Not looking quite so tough without your friend, are you?" she said, stalking towards him. The vampire began to back up moved into a defensive position.

"Let me guess, you thought I was a poor defenceless girl who'd make an easy meal?" She lashed out but her punch was blocked by the vampire, who landed a punch of his own to her jaw.

She rubbed it and turned to face him again, her eyes burning with anger. "Well, you've bitten off more than you can chew" she told him. Then she charged him, punching and dodging, kicking and weaving. She finally got an opened when she dodged a punch and the momentum carried him past her. Buffy pulled back her stake and in a graceful arc, plunged in into the vampire back, resulting in him bursting into a cloud of dust. She brushed off her hands and returned her stake to her calf. She stood again and felt a pair of arms come around her, pulling her against another body.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Slayer?" Spike asked in a low voice.

"I think I have some idea" she replied teasingly, rotating her hips against him. Then, suddenly she was gone. She had moved faster than he could blink and was off and running, her laughter sounding behind her. Spike watched her for a moment, observing her long blonde hair as it whipped over her shoulder, her figure as she flashed between the headstones at a breath-taking speed.

"What's the matter, slowpoke? Am I too fast for you?" she called to him from on top of a mausoleum. Spike caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye, but dismissed it. He grinned and gave chase.

The rest of patrol turned out to be quiet, and they made their way back to their apartment at midnight.

"So, Dr Spike, what's your verdict? Can I patrol?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, take it easy, kitten"

Buffy nodded and kissed him in reassurance. Pulling back with a smile, Buffy led him by the hand to their bedroom.

_

* * *

_

They fight well. In tandem, a complete pair. The cliché of ying and yang. I'll savour pulling it apart.

The shadow moved off again after following the blonde couple and observing them in the graveyard. He'd noticed the male glance at him, but the blonde had shaken his head and pursued the woman.

He believed he'd found a weak spot for his victim. Their heart. The Slayer's strength is forged from her heart and the human, whose aura was so much brighter than just the night before, loved with his entire being. But it would not be strong enough. All things can be broken if pressure is applied correctly at the weakest point. Then there would be heartache and despair.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the night. This would be the best hunt he'd had in a long while.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 2 :D

I know what I'm calling the big evil, and roughly what I want him to do in later chapters, but I'm not entirely sure how I want it to work out at the moment, cos the sooner I get him to make a move, quicker they'll figure it out and defeat ( ?? ) him. So the next few chapters may take a little while for me to write, but hopefully the block that's preventing me from meeting my plot with decide to disappear soon enough :)

Thanks for reading, and please review. I eagerly await your responses :D


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer and summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you to jalewis, Beige Flicka, dancngurl153 and Naeara for their great reviews :D

Umm, this chapter is a bit shorter than my others but like I said, I'm a little unsure as to what I'm going to do. Hopefully the next one will be longer though :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Buffy sat in the uncomfortable chair, fidgeting nervously and glancing around at the other waiting people. Her leg was bouncing quickly and she was chewing her nails. She heard a sigh and a soft chuckle from the man beside her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She gratefully leaned into the contact and he placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Everythin's gonna be fine, kitten" he reassured her.

"I know, I just really don't like hospitals. Cecilia, me, Der Kinderstod, Willow, me again, Faith, Mom..." her voice trailed off as he shushed her and ran his fingers slowly through her long golden locks.

"'S okay, Buffy. I promise, nothin' bad is gonna happen" he vowed, his free hand resting on her stomach.

Two weeks had passed since Buffy had moved in. The days and nights had passed in an almost mundane routine, but they loved the homely feel they got just from living with the other. They would wake up next to their love, and go about their day, whether it was walking in the park, watching television or visit their friends. They would train together and as the sun set they would go out on patrol. There were the occasional nights at the Bronze, and other nights would be 'their' nights, when Spike would go out with just Xander, go round Clem's or even play a hand of poker, and Buffy would have sister time with Dawn or perhaps a movie night with the girls. Dawn would stay at theirs for three nights a week and spend the rest at Revello.

It had been comfortable, and Buffy had enjoyed the sense of normalcy it brought. It also allowed her to forget the doctor's appointment that she had made. But now it was here, and she was anxiously waiting for her name to be called. It was too overwhelming for the blonde. The soothing motions of Spike's fingers through her hair and on her abdomen were gradually calming her though and she relaxed willing into his embrace.

"Miss Buffy Summers?" called a nurse, startling the Slayer out of her chair. Spike rose beside her and slipped an arm around her waist, guiding her in the direction the nurse was indicating, murmuring quietly into her ear the entire way.

Spike shut the door behind them and helped Buffy into a seat, taking the one next to her and holding her hand. He turned to face the young female doctor and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Dr Montgomery" The pretty brunette introduced herself. Her long chestnut tresses were pulled back in an informal but stylish ponytail and she wore deep purple glasses that seemed to compliment her hazel eyes and slim face.

"Dr Montgomery, I'm William, and this is Buffy" Spike said.

"So, what exactly can I do for you Miss Summers?" The doctor asked politely, smiling warmly at the obviously nervous patient. "Let me guess, not a big fan of hospitals?" she asked kindly.

Buffy smiled slightly and shook her head. "Not really, no"

The doctor nodded understandingly. "Okay, well, my notes here say you're here to confirm your pregnancy?" Buffy nodded.

"Right, well, I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but do you think you could provide me with a urine sample?" she requested gently. "I could do a blood test but it would take longer for the results to come through"

Buffy locked eyes with the kind hazel ones of the doctor. Somehow she knew that she could be trusted. Unfortunately, it didn't help her fears very much, but she was willing to try.

"O-okay, umm, where do I..." Buffy trailed off and blushed, but was encouraged to look up by the squeeze of her hand. She met warm blue eyes and she instantly felt more relaxed. She took a deep breath and turned to the doctor again, who was watching her with an understanding gaze.

"Just take this, and the toilets are at the end of the corridor to the right" Dr Montgomery informed her, handing the small cup to the Slayer, who hesitantly stood and followed the instructions.

* * *

She returned shortly with the small cup and handed it to the doctor, blushing again and resuming her place to Spike's right. He smiled at her and pulled her close once she had sat, kissing the top of her head.

The doctor pushed her chair so she wheeled over to one of the cupboards in the room and took some items out. She turned to the desk and continued to work with her back to the couple. They could hear her muttering under her breath and taking notes on a pad next to her. Eventually, Dr Montgomery spun to face them with a grin.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant Miss Summers"

Buffy and Spike smiled brightly and the doctor was taken by surprise when the young blonde girl hugged her. Buffy returned to her seat, looking a little embarrassed but still happy. "Thank you so much, Dr Montgomery"

The brunette waved a hand dismissively. "Call me Heather"

"Only if you stop with the 'Miss' and call me Buffy" she replied. _I like her, she's just so... friendly. I feel so much better around her already._

"Deal" agreed the grinning doctor. "Okay, so, this probably won't mean anything to you, but we can tell how far along you are by the hCG levels in your blood or urine. Now, the important part. Your levels show that you are approximately between 6 and 8 weeks pregnant"

Buffy smiled at her but the doctor could see she was still a little lost and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, what I'm trying to say is that, should you want to, we should be able to do a sonogram"

Spike blinked at the doctor before he broke out into a grin. "What, now?"

Heather returned his grin and nodded. "Right now"

Buffy looked confusedly between the two. Spike caught her glance and smiled. "An ultrasound, kitten. We can see Bitesize, if you want"

She was torn. On one hand she hated the hospital and wanted to get out of there and go home. On the other, Spike was looking at her with so much hope and anticipation, the same feelings inside her, and Heather was really nice. "Okay" she consented quietly. Spike kissed the back of her hand and smiled.

"Just give me one second, and I'll have everything set up" Heather said, moving around the room efficiently. Soon, there was a bed positioned in the middle of the room and a small machine next to it. "If you'd like to just get on the bed, Buffy, then we can start" she said, smiling and the anxious blonde.

Buffy slowly heaved herself onto the bed and lay down, her hand automatically searching for Spike's and gripping it tightly when their hands linked. Spike used his free hand to smooth down her hair and whispered inaudibly to her. Heather felt a pang of jealousy as she watched them interact, but focused on her job. They were a nice couple, and she could see herself becoming good friend with them both.

Heather gently lifted Buffy's shirt, exposing her stomach. "Now, this is gonna be a little cold" she said, before spreading a cool gel over the tanned skin. She picked up a device and ran it over Buffy's abdomen, staring intently at the screen. She continued to move it around until she suddenly froze.

* * *

The small screen showed a black and white image. It seemed to pulse and change as the device sent out and received the signals that made up the slightly blurry picture.

"There you go" said Heather softly, indicating a small shape that kind of resembled a kidney bean.

Buffy tilted her head to the side. "I can't see how that's a baby"

"Hey, that's our lil' girl you're talkin' about" Spike said indignantly, his eyes fixed intently on the tiny image.

Buffy grinned. "How do you know it's not a boy?"

"Jus' do. 'M always right about these things, luv"

Buffy laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "Mmm, right" Spike grinned and nodded, leaning down to capture her mouth again.

Heather averted her eyes and laughed silently. _This is why I do it_ she thought happily. It was too often that she had to give people bad news, and it lifted her spirits to see good things like this. She returned her gaze to the screen.

"Everything seems fine. The baby's developing nicely, and..." she flicked a switch and a fast, fluttering thump-thump could be heard. "That's the heartbeat" she said softly, looking up at the awe-struck blondes. They remained silent, eyes riveted on the screen and lost in their own world. "I'd put you at about 7 weeks" Heather concluded, bringing their attention back to her.

"Would you like a printout?" Heather offered. She received two eager nods and matching brilliant smiles.

"Thank you, Heather" said Buffy.

"Yeah, pet. It was nice to meet you"

"It was my pleasure" replied Heather with a smile. "So, would you like to book and appointment for another scan in 10 weeks time?"

Buffy nodded and they made all the arrangements. A short time later, the expectant parents walked out with identical grins and a small photograph that was testament to the small life growing inside her.

* * *

They got back to the house and Buffy immediately bounced through to the kitchen and stuck it on the door with a magnet. She grinned and touched the image again as a strong pair of arms encircled her from behind and she felt him sigh happily against her neck. She leant her head back onto his shoulder and rubbed his arms that were linked over her stomach.

"What do you want to do for the nursery?" Spike asked softly.

Buffy kept her eyes on the sonogram in front of her and thought about it. "I think we should paint it either yellow or green. Then it doesn't matter if we have a girl or boy"

"But don't you want our princess to have a pretty purple room?" his tone was innocent but he grinned, knowing her reply.

"We don't know it's a girl. What would you say if we had a boy and he had to have a poufy room?"

Spike laughed and hugged her tighter before stepping back and turning on the kettle. "Okay, but I say green, cos yellow'd be too... bright. Hard. Green's softer"

Buffy smiled at him in amusement but agreed. "I like green" She lifted herself onto a stool at the island and watched her man move around the kitchen with the supernatural grace he had retained. They stayed in comfortable silence and after a few minutes, Spike handed her a mug of coffee and kissed her, joining her with his cup of tea.

"Why do you drink tea?" Buffy asked curiously.

"'M British, luv. There's no way 'm touchin' that stuff unless I have to" he grinned at her. He picked up a banana from the fruit bowl and began to unpeel it.

"Stop there! Put down the fruit, vampire... uh, ex-vampire!" Spike looked at her like she'd grown another head. She snatched it out of his relaxed hand. "I want it" she grinned at him. He scowled, so she pouted. "It's the last one, please" she begged, drawing a reluctant grin in response. Ensured her victory, Buffy peeled the banana and began munching happily. Spike rolled his eyes and selected a red apple instead.

"So, when should we start moving things around?" Buffy asked after a moment.

Spike shrugged. "There's no rush, kitten. But if you wanted to, I don't see why we can't do it now. We'll be done in time for patrol"

Buffy smiled and nodded. They finished their drinks and talked about the baby some more, sometimes worried about the future, at others they were practically giddy with excitement.

Eventually, they stood and made their way to the study. As they walked through the house, Spike noticed how her things now lay next to his. The apartment was really starting to feel like it was really _theirs_. He smiled at the little things that would otherwise be overlooked. Her shoes were next to his boots. Her books and CDs were mixed in with his own. Her clothes were hanging in the closet in their bedroom and Mr Gordo sat on her pillow. Her weapon's chest sat in the living room behind the sofa in a similar position it had at 1630. There were little hints in every room that showed that they shared it together.

_How the mighty have fallen _he thought ruefully, shaking his head. Then he glanced at Buffy and saw the small smile on her face and she looked back at him and knew he'd never give this up. _Yeah, fallen in love._

They decided to move the bookcases into their room after all so that the small hallway didn't seem too closed in. They actually thought it added to the atmosphere, making it even better, and were glad they'd made the decision. As planned, the desk, chair and computer were moved into a corner of Dawn's room where it would be easily accessible.

Soon enough, with the strength of the two them, the room had been emptied and it was indeed much more spacious. Buffy turned slowly in the middle of the room and finally faced the doorway again, where Spike leaned casually against the frame with his arms folded.

Buffy grinned and beckoned him close. When he reached her, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. She felt so safe with him. Buffy took a deep breath, smelling his aftershave and a tiny part of her admitted that she missed the musky smell of smoke and alcohol. Leather still clung to his skin, but now he could feel the heat like a human he didn't wear his duster nearly as much. Mainly just on patrols when the night cooled.

Spike looked up and saw the orange glow tainting the sky outside the window. He guided Buffy backwards and turned her to face it. Embracing her from behind once more, and resting his head against hers, they watched the sunset together in silence.

"It's beautiful" Buffy breathed, smiling at the slowly darkening sky.

"Gorgeous" he agreed, but when she turned her head she realised he was staring at her with burning blue eyes. She blushed lightly and smiled, leaning forward slightly to kiss him.

She pulled back with an inaudible gasp and grinned at him. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"Mmm, not sure, kitten. Hope it's somethin' to do with movin' to the next room" he smirked at her.

She trailed her fingers up his arm and shook her head. "Patrol" she said indifferently, pulling out of his arms and walking out of the room. Spike took a moment to recover, then followed her out with a grin.

* * *

Dawn watched the blonde couple go and smiled. Turning her key in the lock, she let herself in. She had wanted to watch a movie but Willow and Tara had said that it would be too scary for her. _Too scary, pshaw. I've seen a demon get decapitated, watched both Buffy and Spike fight... I _live _scary every freakin' day._

Sighing, she hung up her jacket and picked up the control. Flicking through the channels, she glanced at the phone. She shrugged and picked it up, ordering pizza. Later she'd phone Kit and they could talk about the film.

Twenty minutes later she had paid the pizza guy and was sat down. She had pizza, she had drinks, she had the control and she had the phone. She was ready for the film to start. Sitting back, she relaxed into the leather.

* * *

Two weeks he had been watching. And for two weeks he had thought about how to go about his plan. He wanted to source of the power he had felt, the potent essence that had the potential for both tremendous good, but also monstrous evil.

The one who had drawn him here with wails of heartbreak and despair would have to wait. He could not risk exposing himself and losing the advantage by rushing things. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun first.

A maniacal laugh spilled from his lips as he moved from the dark and approached the house. The now empty one on Sycamore Street. Empty that is, except for the lone teen.

* * *

Dawn was sat on the leather sofa at Spike and Buffy's apartment watching an apparently scary movie whilst they were out and eating an anchovy pizza. She was on the phone to her friend from Sunnydale High.

"Oh, come on. She is so dead" she said before taking a bite of pizza. "Well, he's clearly a psychopath" she mumbled through her mouthful.

"Is so... What? No, that is not Tom Hanks...Well, what channel are you on?"

Suddenly she heard a thump from the kitchen. Her head whipped around and her wide blue eyes surveyed the dark room trying to distinguish if anything was there. She'd heard it once already, but had thought it was a figment of her imagination.

"OK, there it is again... I keep hearing this, like, thumping" she muted the television and heard the door knock. _I hope that's Buffy and Spike... but why didn't they use their keys?_ Cautiously, she went to the door and turned the handle. "No, I-I can't tell if it's – " she was cut off as the door swung open and she was blown backwards by a strong wind.

"Kit! Are you there?... Is there a storm?" she yelled into the phone over the gale. She managed to slam it shut again and leaned heavily against it, her knuckles turning white as she clutched the phone.

She listened for her friend's reply but got a dial tone. She hung up and anxiously glanced around the room. She spun as the volume of the television returned and steadily grew louder. She tried to mute it again, but the control had no effect, and neither did the power button on the set. Her eyes grew wide with fear when she unplugged it and it kept playing.

She backed away from the television until her legs hit the sofa, knocking her down. Her breathing came in sharp gasps as panic began to really set in. Photographs and weapons and glass swirled in a whirlwind of destruction. Dawn put her hand over her head and screamed for her brother and sister. _Where are they?_ She wondered desperately.

The room seemed to darken impossibly as a shadow deepened until it was as black as oil, and seemed to stretch. In a moment, everything became deafeningly silent. The television switched off and all the items dropped to the floor, some smashing. Dawn was shaking in terror but dared to glance up as the only audible sound became her fast breaths. She forgot to breathe at the sight that might her eyes.

Slowly, the shadow shrunk until it formed a silhouette. It solidified to create a man made from the jet black darkness. The only colour of the figure was the glowing green eyes that stared straight at her. Dawn felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as his hostile glare seemed to read her mind.

"Wh-who are you?" Dawn asked shakily.

"I exist beyond the label of a name. I have always been and forever will be" the deep voice rumbled around the room, causing Dawn to clamp her hands over her ears. The menace in hide tone made another, stronger shiver of fear run through her. The power the being exuded made her skin crawl and her instincts to scream at her to run, but his eyes froze her to the spot.

"Desolation shall reign" he stated, a malicious glint in his gleaming gaze. The figure instantly collapsed on itself, once again changing to the foreboding shadow that it had entered as and disappearing, leaving a frightened girl on the sofa staring at where he had stood.

* * *

He looked through the window into the apartment and saw an empty kitchen. But he could sense the girl inside. An evil grin spread across his face as he thumped the wall and felt her startle. Her apprehension was slowly rising, and as he thumped the door, flourished into fear.

He moved to the door and knocked on it. When it opened he pushed forward, blowing the girl backwards as she tried to close it again. He moved smoothly inside and let her shut the door. He chuckled as she grew more and more afraid. He used his powers to throw objects around. A parlour trick really, but young ones were so easy to scare.

He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her terror. He fed off her panic, making him stronger. He stayed at the edge of the room, watching her with sinister glee as she backed up and fell back onto the sofa and attempted to protect herself from the items soaring around.

Then she screamed. And it was delicious. He felt it fill him, giving him power. Literally music to his ears. _Time to make myself known._

He let the objects drop, ignoring them as they fell and smashed. The act was minor and would not add to his energy. Taking a moment, he savoured her reaction. She was a trembling ball, curled up on the sofa. He waited for the girl to notice the change in circumstance, and as she raised her head he pulled his focus together to coalesce into the form he took when he was corporeal.

Her eyes widened and he recalled her name. _Dawn._ He grinned at the irony. The moment that light breaks over the horizon, and he was the darkness that chased it away. He fixed his eyes on hers as she tried to form a question.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked shakily. He absorbed the terror that surrounded her, but there was something else there. _Her blood. It's strong, as is her heart. Bravery_ he thought venomously. Though her boldness, as slight as it may have been, amused him and almost impressed him.

"I exist beyond the label of a name. I have always been and forever will be" he told her. He paused, observing the teen. He glanced about and spoke again. "Desolation shall reign" he declared.

The presence of the Slayer suddenly prickled his senses unpleasantly. He was not prepared to lose the element of surprise, and he had to have the upper hand. It was when you lost that, and got overconfident, that you lost the battle. He released his concentration and returned to his preferred form. He glided silently and quickly from the house, feeling the new power thrumming through him and leaving the frightened girl curled up on the sofa.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review with your thoughts and ideas :D

By the way, I don't know how accurate my description of the hospital experience was, the small bit of info I did find was on wikipedia XD but I hope it was believable :)


	4. Chapter 4

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I meant to update sooner, but RL been a little hectic recently. Thanks though to dancngurl153, Doni, Naeara and Beige Flicka for their reviews. It inspires me to keep writing :D

* * *

Chapter 4

"She never even had a chance, you were just like, 'So, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here this late at night?'" Buffy babbled, attempting to imitate Spike's accent. "And bam! One ticket to Dustville" she concluded with a nod.

Spike laughed and removed his arm from her shoulders to get his key from his duster pocket. "Glad you enjoyed the show, kitten. But please don' do that again"

"What?" Buffy asked, wide eyes gazing up at him in confusion.

"The accent, luv. That was just bloody atrocious"

"Yeah, like your American's any better" she retorted with a pout.

Spike grinned and turned the key, opening the door and stepping inside. "Never said... it... was" His voice faded as he looked up and saw Dawn on the sofa, her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her head bowed. "Dawn?" he whispered worriedly. "Dawn?" he repeated louder, quickly going to her.

"Spike, what is it?" Buffy entered the house and shut the door, hearing his tone of voice. She gasped when she saw her sister and quickly joined her boyfriend by her side.

* * *

Dawn's breathing had increased again as she heard someone enter the apartment. She could hear a deep voice talking to her but she couldn't make out the words. She bowed her head and began shaking, fear filling her as the figures approached her. But then the words broke through.

"Nibblet, look at me" Spike kept his voice low and gently coaxed her head upright with his fingers.

The teen slowly lifted her head, glancing upwards through her lashes. When she saw Spike's concerned blue eyes gazing back at her, the dam broke. She flung herself into his arms and let the tears come. She let out everything the dark being had evoked in her, the fear, the despair and the uselessness poured out of her with her tears. _God, why can't I just be strong like Buffy?_ She thought desperately as she clung to the solid form of her brother.

"Dawnie, what happened?" Buffy stroked her sister's hair and tried to get a response other than the deep sobs that wracked her body. "Dawnie, you're scaring us"

Dawn took a deep breath and tried to bring herself back under control. Her tears subsided and she sniffled, wiping her eyes with her hands. She sent and apologetic look at Spike as she sat back but he just smiled at her. "Th-there was something h-here" she stuttered.

"What was here, Bit?" Spike pushed gently.

"I-I-I don't know. It was umm... dark and... a shadow?" she said uncertainly, frowning in concentration.

"It's okay, Dawnie. If you don't think you could tell us now, then we can wait" Buffy told her softly. Dawn smiled but shook her head.

"I th-think I'm okay now" she said, taking a few more deep breaths until it returned to a normal rhythm. "I came here to watch a movie" she looked up. "cos Willow and Tara didn't wanna watch it and you said I could come here anytime"

"'S okay, Nibblet. You're welcome here whenever" Spike said, standing and taking the seat next to the girl, putting his arm around her in comfort. Dawn leaned into him gratefully and nodded. She tugged Buffy's hand until her sister sat on her other side.

Surrounded by the two strongest people she had ever known, Dawn continued. "Well, weird stuff started happening, like thumping and the door blowing open and stuff. Next thing I know, it turns into a scene from The Black Cauldron. Things started flying around everywhere" Buffy and Spike glanced around and noticed for the first time the destruction that had occurred. Many of their photographs had had their frames smashed, a few of the ornaments they had were also broken. Weapons lay on the floor, some of the blades digging into it and gouging holes in the wood. Everything was a mess.

"Then, there's like this... shadow. It sorta, grew until it was the shape of a man. But it's eyes..." Dawn shuddered and briefly closed her own, snapping them open again when all she could see behind her closed lids were the burning green of the intruder. "I, uh, asked who it was, and it said, umm..."

Dawn shook her head, trying to remember the words. "He said that he 'exists beyond names' or something like that. That he 'always had been and always would be'. God, I could feel the power he had, and the whole time he was here, I felt... cold, like the life was being sucked out of me" she gulped and her voice wavered, but she carried on steadily. "He said 'desolation shall reign', then he was a shadow again, and he, he left"

She tightened her grip on her sister's hand, which she had grasped and sometime during her account. "I was so scared" she admitted in a small voice, her eyes tearing up again. Buffy put her arms around Dawn as well and the two blondes attempted to make the teenager feel safe again.

"I know, Dawnie. But you were so brave"

"And you know Big Sis is always right" Spike supported Buffy with a grin, making Dawn laugh softly and nod slightly.

"It's been a long night, I think we should get some rest" Buffy said, standing and drawing Dawn up with her.

"Be right up, kitten" Spike said, turning to the destroyed objects on the floor. He began to gather weapons when he was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He turned towards Buffy and she smiled, shaking her head.

"We'll clean up in the morning"

Spike nodded and the two of them guided Dawn to her room. Once she was settled, Spike leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "G'night, Dawn" he whispered to her, receiving an unintelligible murmur in response. He grinned and moved back, watched as Buffy repeated his movement and stroked her sister's chestnut hair back from her face.

"We right down the hall if you need us" Buffy whispered, unsure if Dawn had heard but wanting to let her know that they were there for her.

Shutting the door to the room with a quiet click, Buffy sighed and turned to Spike, their arms automatically wrapping around the other's waist. She leaned her head on Spike's chest and closed her eyes. "Poor Dawnie, she's been through so much, and now this"

Spike ran his fingers through her blonde locks, pushing a few strands back behind her ears and taking her face in his hands. "We'll sort this out, Buffy. We always do" he reassured her softly, kissing her forehead, then her lips to reinforce his point and comfort the Slayer in his arms. They parted with a smile and Buffy nodded.

"You always seem to know just what to say"

"Hey, 'm not just a pretty face you know"

Buffy took his hand. "Doesn't hurt that you have a pretty face though" she said with a cheeky grin.

"'S bloody hard to be this gorgeous" he replied seriously.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure it's a real burden"

"Well, we all have our crosses to bear" he said, shrugging. He brushed past her and entered their room.

Buffy stared after him. _The nerve of him!_ She couldn't help the grin that spread across her lips as she shook her head and followed her lover.

* * *

About half an hour later, they heard a tiny knock on their door and it opened slightly. Dawn poked her head round the corner, keeping her eyes on the floor, looking... ashamed?

"Dawnie, what is it?" Buffy asked, sitting up and holding the sheet to her chest.

Dawn slowly edged further into the room before stopping and wringing her hands, one of her nervous signs. "I was just wondering... could I, uh, I dunno... umm... stay in here with you?" she asked hurriedly, glancing up with eyes that shone with vulnerability.

Spike glanced at Buffy but didn't hesitate in his answer. "Sure, Nibblet. Just, give us a sec, yeah?"

Dawn nodded and turned around. Buffy and Spike quickly slipped from the bed and grabbed their nearby pajamas. _Boy am I glad I made Spike at least get some pants_ Buffy thought absently as she pulled on her matching black silk set that she wore around the house. Getting back into the bed, they called Dawn to let her know they were decent.

She turned slowly and sent them a weak smile as she walked towards them. She climbed onto the bed and settled in the space they had left in the middle for her. She closed her eyes as she felt two pairs of strong arms go around her and relaxed into the safety of their embrace.

"Love you guys" she said, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

"We love you too" Buffy replied, snuggling down beside her sister and closing her own eyes, falling asleep to the soothing motion of Spike's fingers on her arm.

Several hours later, a small sliver of light filtered through the curtains in the bedroom, casting one thin beam to fall on the sleeping occupants on the bed. Dawn screwed her eyes tighter closed and yawned, trying to bring a hand to her face to wipe away the sleep. She frowned and opened her eyes when she realised she couldn't move her arm. She looked down and saw two tanned arms linked together over her. She peeked upwards and let out the breath she didn't know she was hiding when she saw that she hadn't woken the other two.

Dawn smiled at her family, but her face fell as she recalled coming in here last night. _How pathetic was that? I mean, running to your big sister's bed like you're five years old isn't exactly..._

Her thoughts were cut off as both the blondes stirred simultaneously, stretching and blinking sleepily. Their gazes rested on her and they smiled. It was kind of eerie how in tune they were with one another, but at the same time, it was kind of cute. Dawn ducked her head with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about last night" she mumbled.

Buffy pushed her hair back and smiled at the younger Summers. "Dawnie, it's really not a problem. We'll always be here for you. You know that, right?"

Spike frowned as her registered the emotions on Dawn's face. He was tired, and only just awake, but he wasn't slow. "There's no need to be ashamed o' comin' to us, Lil' Bit. 'The strong can support the weak and help them to be strong. But where do the strong go to be weak?'" he quoted. Buffy and Dawn stared at him. "What?"

"Where did you get that from?" Dawn asked him.

Spike shrugged. "Read it somewhere once, but that's not the point. Whenever you need to be weak, you've got us" he said, smiling at her. Dawn returned it and nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go make us some breakfast" Dawn announced, sliding to the end of the bed and exiting the room with a little wave.

"You mean that?"

Spike pulled Buffy close to him and kissed the top of her head. "'M not goin' anywhere, kitten. If you need to be weak, I can be strong for you"

Buffy lifted her head and kissed him. "I know"

Spike leaned his forehead against hers and grinned. "So, should we go rescue breakfast before we end up with one of her 'creations'?"

Buffy's eyes widened and she nodded. "Definitely" she jumped up out of the bed and was gone in a flash. Spike chuckled as he heard them starting to argue downstairs about something. It was good that Dawn could have something normal after whatever had happened the previous night. He sat upright and swung his legs over the side, leaning forward on his knees with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes again and stood, making his way downstairs to find his girls.

* * *

The bell above the door of the shop rang as three people entered to find Xander, Tara and Willow already sat around the table whilst Anya stood behind the counter in her usual position. They all looked up at the sound and greeted their friends with waves and a chorus of 'hi's.

Buffy, Spike and Dawn had enjoyed a normal breakfast together and fussed over the baby for a while. They hadn't even begun to think of names but Dawn had had some ideas for the nursery. Buffy and Spike had then cleaned the living room whilst Dawn had used the shower before they all left and made their way to the Magic Box, where they joined the three others at the research table.

The blonde linked hands unconsciously, constantly seeking contact from the other. Dawn sat on Buffy's other side, keeping herself as close to her as possible without wanting to appear scared or nervous. She schooled her features into a smile and asked how everyone was.

After receiving vague answers, Buffy sighed and decided to get to the point. "We have a new Big Bad in town"

Everyone looked to her and those who didn't already know awaited the explanation. "Last night, Dawn was attacked by some sort of shadow man. There were some strange things happening when a guy appeared and seemed to be... made out of darkness" she glanced at Dawn for confirmation of the description and her response was a small nod.

Tara and Willow had gasped when they heard the news. They had gone to Dawn's room the night before to find her window open and no Dawn. However, they had found a note saying she was going to Buffy and Spike's, and when they had tried to phone, the line was engaged. When Tara cast a small locator spell, it showed that she had arrived there, so they had assumed she'd been alright. _This is all our fault_ thought Tara sadly as she scooted around the table and hugged Dawn.

"We're so sorry, sweetie"

"It's fine, Tara. Really" Dawn said, proud when her voice didn't tremble and smiled bravely at the witches.

"Anyway, the guy said that 'desolation will reign' and that he 'exists beyond names'" Buffy finished.

"Oh, and that he 'always was and will be'"

"Always was and will be what?" Xander asked.

"Around, mate" Spike answered with a grin in his direction. Xander returned it sheepishly and nodded.

They all turned abruptly towards the counter at the sound of change falling to the floor. Anya's hand had dropped the change when a sort of numbness had spread through her. It was followed by sheer terror.

"The Nameless" she breathed inaudibly.

"What is it, honey?" asked Xander as he went to her side, worried about how pale she'd gone.

Her eyes remained focused on Dawn though. "Did he have glowing green eyes when in the form of a human?" she asked, her voice serious and startling everyone with her demanding tone.

"Y-yes" replied Dawn, nodding.

Anya's gaze shifted and she put a hand to her head. "Oh God"

"Anya?" encouraged Buffy.

"He's called The Nameless, because he doesn't have a name. He's existed as long as this world and was said to be here even before that. He feeds on powerful negative emotions"

"Like fear" Buffy contributed and Anya agreed.

"Fear, pain, heartbreak, despair, hopelessness... you name it"

Buffy blanched but her expression hardened as she went into Slayer Mode. "Just tell me how to kill him"

Anya looked at her with a mixture of the emotions she'd just described in her brown eyes. "You can't"

"That's what I was told about all the others, and I found a way. I just need to find it"

"Buffy, you can't kill him. He lives off of all the negative emotions of a person and slowly drains the life from them. It gives him power. When he attacked Dawn he'd have got a power boost. If you fight him, you won't be able to win, and when you start to lose hope, he'll feed off you"

Buffy put her head in her hands and Spike rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Okay, so why's he here?"

"He goes wherever he wants, but usually it's wherever he feels the biggest surge of negative energy. I'm a little surprised he didn't turn up last year actually"

No one argued with her comment and they all became sombre. Willow had stayed quiet for the entire exchange, a thoughtful frown on her face.

"What are you thinking, sweetie?" Tara asked the redhead.

Willow blinked and looked up. "You say he feeds off negative emotions?" She waited for Anya's nod before continuing. "So, what if we sorta, uh, isolate him?"

"He doesn't need it to survive, it just makes him powerful" Willow deflated at Anya's statement.

"How do you know all this?" Buffy asked the ex-demon.

"I was a vengeance demon for over 1000 years. I'm about 10 times Spike's age. I've seen a lot"

"So, you've seen The Nameless?"

"Yes, I saw him"

"What happened?" Anya shifted uncomfortably under the Slayer's gaze. "Anya, what happened?"

"Okay, well, umm, around 500 years ago I cast a wish for a woman whose husband had cheated on her. She wished that the people around her could feel how she felt. Of course, she felt like it was the end of the world, because it was the end of hers. So I granted the wish and 'Hey presto!' a whole village that feels like the Apocalypse is coming"

Anya looked around and saw that everyone was watching her, but none of their stares held hate or disgust. She took a breath and relaxed slightly. "I wasn't affected because I was a demon, not technically a person, if you define a person as a human. I think demons are still people, but for the sake of the wish I took certain liberties. Anyway, The Nameless shows up and starts sucking the life out of all the people in the village. The hate, the despair, the heartbreak, it all powered him. Next thing I know, the whole place is dead and he comes up to me. I was afraid, and that fed him too. I felt cold, and I could feel myself weakening. I managed to teleport but he did something to stop me, so I only got a short distance away from him. I asked him who he was – "

"And he told you the same thing he told Dawn" Buffy guessed.

Anya nodded. "Except for the 'desolation' part. Instead he warned me that he could not be defeated and that I was lucky that someone was protecting me"

"Protecting you?" asked Willow.

"He said there was some sort of barrier around me. I never found out who it was, but it wasn't D'Hoffryn or anyone I knew"

"B-but if the spell exists, we can do it again, r-right?" Tara proposed, glancing at Willow.

"Yeah, Wills and Tara can get with the spell making and everyone goes home happy" said Xander, clapping his hands once and grinning.

"We could, if we knew where and what it was, which we don't. But it would only shield us, and he never gives up. If he's picked you as his next victim, he won't stop. He'll just keep coming back, and the shield won't last forever. There is no way to stop him"

Buffy smiled at the other blonde girl. "But you said that about the Ascension" she said kindly.

"This is bigger than the Ascension. It's not just seeing him that told me he was bad news though. I've heard stories. Legends passed down by word of mouth. I think vampire lore refers to him being called El Alimentador" she said, casting a look at Spike.

"Oh Christ" cursed Spike, dropping his head to his hands as Buffy had earlier. Buffy rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. Everyone turned to him. He had been surprisingly silent and his voice had startled them slightly.

"Baby?" she asked quietly.

He raised his head and gave her a weak smile. He sighed and began to explain. "El Alimentador is thought to be a myth. It means 'The Feeder', and it's said that he caused mass destruction wherever he goes. I never really learned the whole story, but it basically says that wherever he is, be somewhere else. He's feared and revered by vampires" He rubbed his forehead and tried to organise his thoughts.

"'S not just that, kitten. 'S different from the Ascension, from Glory. Hell, it different from anythin' you've ever faced before. I don' mean to scare you, but this is serious" he paused. "'Ve seen 'im" he added gravely.

"You have?" Spike nodded to Dawn in response to her question.

"Just di'n't recognise the description. Di'n't even know it was him as such. I had an inklin' but it's somethin' I particularly wanted to think about" he sighed. "Uh, it was about 1943 and Dru got caught by some Nazi soldiers when we were in Germany. I was out huntin' 'n' she had a vision, so she couldn' fight back. Course I tore my way in 'n' got 'er back as soon as I found out, but as I was leavin' I saw..." Spike paused and ran a hand through his hair.

"I saw El Alimentador wanderin' 'round the camp. It was feedin' off the feelin's of the people kept there." Spike scoffed. "You know, I was an evil bastard, but the things I saw there..." he shook his head. "Made me glad I di'n't 'ave a soul"

"But what makes you think he's so dangerous?" asked Buffy, her tone soft and confused instead of the naivety that it implied.

"Could feel it, luv. Sent m' senses all wonky. 'N' Dru started wailin' 'bout the not havin' a name. I'd never seen 'er that scared, 'n' I always have trusted 'er visions. I got out o' there right quick, 'n' di'n't look back. Jus' hoped to Christ that I'd never see him again"

"Okay, I get that he's bad news, but if he didn't kill either of you, then, no offence, what's so hard about beating him?" asked Xander.

"We weren't his targets" Spike answered seriously, looking up at Xander before locking eyes with Buffy again. Anya nodded in agreement.

"He'll kill people if they're around, or, or in the way... but if you manage to find a way to get away from him and you're not the one he's after, you might live" Anya added.

The colour drained from Buffy's face as the implications hit her. "And if he's here..."

"He's chosen his next target" finished a fearful Anya.

* * *

"Seein' as he went for the Nibblet, it could be her" Spike said. Buffy put her arm around her little sister and pulled her close.

"No" said Anya, shaking her head. "He'd have killed her already. Either she's in the way, or it was sport while he was waiting for something. Did you two get there soon after he left?" Dawn nodded to her. "He probably sensed you coming and got out of there, which makes me think it's probably one of you two that he's chosen as his victim. You probably just interrupted"

"But why now, we're as happy as we've ever been right now" Buffy said, placing her hands on her stomach as one of Spike's moved to rest there as well.

"Well it's possible that he won't go somewhere immediately, I guess. If he senses the potential to hurt somebody more by waiting, he will"

No one knew what to say to that and the silence was heavy and oppressive, the feeling of doom creeping up on them. By the sounds of it, once this guy got you in his sights, you didn't get out alive.

"So, umm, what if we stay in groups at all times? Someone walks Dawn to and from school, Xander and Anya stay together, Wills and Tara and me and Spike?"

"Sorry, Buff, but I have work at the site. I can't lose this job. I'm actually good at it" Xander grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Besides, I still think it's either you or Spike he's after. So as long as you two try and be as happy as possible, you should be okay"

"Anya? Y-you said he would usually go wherever h-he feels negative energy, so... what could have brought him here?"

"Well, he might not appear right away. It could be that something happened in the past couple of months or so"

"Buffy" muttered Dawn.

"Did you say something, Dawnie?" her elder sister asked.

"It's you, Buffy"

"Why'd you say that?"

"Think about it. It's probably you or Spike, and something that happened a few months ago attracted The Nameless here. When Spike was gone, you were heartbroken Buffy. Don't get me wrong, Spike, we knew why you'd gone and that you'd be back, but..." she dropped her gaze to the table in front of her.

Spike's head swung towards Buffy and he stared at her as she too ducked her head and wouldn't meet his eyes. He closed his eyes and swore softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her close.

"'M so sorry, kitten"

Buffy turned to him and returned his embrace, shaking her head. "It's okay. You're here now, and that's what matters"

Reluctant to break the blonde's moment after seeing how miserable Buffy had been those months and how happy they were together, and imagining their reaction to what he was about to say, Xander decided to speak up. "Spike, do you feel guilty? You know, for killing all those people over the years?"

Spike glared at him. "Of course I do. What of it?"

"Cos guilt? I think that's a negative emotion seeing as you have to have done something bad to feel it. So imagine that this Nameless guy shows up expecting a heartbroken Slayer, and instead finds a human full of remorse"

"He's after both of us" concluded Buffy, casting scared eyes at Spike. She fought back the fear and steeled herself once more. "We need Giles"

* * *

Buffy stood up, walked to the phone and dialled the number for Giles' home. When she heard him pick up the phone, she lurched straight into her explanation.

"Hey, Giles. It's me, Buffy. I'm really sorry for how we left things last time you were here but I need your help. Something called The Nameless has turned up and – "

She was cut off by unexpected laughter on the other end of the line. "Giles?" she asked uncertainly.

"Buffy, first of all, you have nothing to be sorry about. I feel I do owe you an apology however. As for helping you, my dear, I will always do what I can. But The Nameless? It's a myth, Buffy. He doesn't exist"

Buffy frowned. "Spike and Anya both said he did and it's him. He attacked Dawn"

Giles sobered and stopped laughing. "Buffy, are you quite sure? They could be mistaken"

"No, they're positive. Why, what do you know?"

"Umm..." She could hear him moving things about. Several minutes later, he cleared his throat. "'The Nameless is a detrimental force able to take both the corporeal form of a mane made of darkness and the incorporeal form of a shadow. He feeds off the negative emotions of others, giving him unparalleled strength. He chooses a victim and slowly drains them of their life energy through these feelings. His powers include telekinesis and some telepathy with possible mind control.' That's all it says, other than there is no known way to defeat him. But, Buffy, all the writings state that he doesn't exist"

"Well, he does, and he's in Sunnydale. We think he's chosen me and or Spike. Is there anything in those texts that say there might be a mythical weakness to this mythical guy?"

"The only reference I can find is to a prophecy I once read about. Let me see if I can find it and I'll call you back shortly"

"Okay, thanks Giles"

"You're very welcome, Buffy. I'll speak to you as soon as I've found something"

Buffy hung up the phone and turned to the group. "Giles says that he doesn't exist, but has found something that links to a prophecy. He's looking for it now and he's gonna call back" she informed them, walking back to the table and returning to her place next to Spike.

"Great, another prophecy. Cos we all know how good they turn out" Xander said sarcastically.

"I know" sighed Buffy.

Everyone was quiet again as they awaited the call from Giles. When the phone rang again almost fifteen minutes later, Buffy jumped out of her seat and flew to the phone.

"Magic Box"

"I've found something"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)

Just one note: I did read the quote by Spike about 'Where the strong go to be weak' but I really can't remember where :S It may have even been in another fanfic, in which case, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to copy it. Just let me know and I'll make a note of it :)

Umm... other than that, I think it makes sense. I've tried to mesh the timelines with my previous story as best as possible, but there may be some glitches. If you spot anything major, feel free to review and let me know :)

Thanks again for reading, and please, please review, it makes me write and post faster ;D


	5. Chapter 5

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks again to rkm, Beige Flicka, dancngurl153 and Doni for their fantastic reviews, I'm glad you like it :D

Umm... not much else to add at the moment, not without giving away the plot anyway ;) So here's number 5

* * *

Chapter 5

Giles sighed as he hung up. He removed his glasses, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _First the Ring of Amara, then the Gentlemen, now The Nameless. Honestly, do any myths or fairly tales remain that way anymore?_ He stood and walked to his library, carrying the book he had used to inform Buffy of the description of The Nameless moments ago. Ironically, he had it to hand because the Council had phoned him to ask about a prophecy linking to an unknown entity, an entity he had identified as The Nameless. When he had told Quentin, he had been told to disregard it as it was obviously balderdash. The Nameless simply didn't exist. Now his Slayer was telling him he did. Giles sighed again as he entered his library. It seemed Quentin wasn't being as truthful as he could be.

After much searching, Giles found the book that contained the same prophecy that the Council had provided him with. The spine of the old book creaked as he carefully opened it, the pages slightly yellowed. He turned the pages slowly, scanning the text of each page. A line of one finally caught his eye. It was in Spanish, but he knew enough to recognise some of the words he had been asked to interpret. He continued to read as he walked through to his study. It appeared that the Council had only given him one section of the prophecy, and it had already been translated. Spanish wasn't his forte. Sumerian, Greek, Latin, and even German, he could translate with relative ease. But Spanish wasn't something that came particularly easy to him.

Still, it was time to get back to Buffy. _Perhaps Spike can be of some help._ He had been reluctant to accept the relationship between the vampire and Slayer, but maybe it could prove fruitful at this time. After all, he had gone to get his soul voluntarily, and Giles had finally admitted to himself that Spike had proved himself before that. _I only hope that he's efficient at translating._

* * *

"Magic Box" came the anxious female voice that was miles away.

"I've found something"

"Great!" There was a pause. He could imagine Buffy stood there with an expectant look, wanting to push for information but not wanting to be rude. Eventually, after a millisecond, impatience won out. "What is it?"

"Uh, it's a Spanish prophecy that I believe refers to The Nameless. The, uh, the Council asked me to look at part of it, but dismissed it with the belief that The Nameless was a myth. Unfortunately, I was sent the translated version and Spanish is not my forte. I was wondering if I could speak with Spike?"

"Uh, sure. I guess. One second" Giles heard her call Spike and move away from the phone. Then a gruff British accent that resembled the one he'd had in his younger years reached his ears.

"'Lo, Rupes"

* * *

"'Lo, Rupes" Spike greeted hesitantly. The last time he had seen the other Englishman, he had been on the receiving end of a stake.

"Spike, I understand that you may not think kindly of me – "

"Not exactly, no"

" – but I wish to apologise for my behaviour. I am aware of your quest for your soul and I must say, it is rather remarkable. I can only hope that you can forgive me, and perhaps we could, uh... start again? I know that it hurts Buffy that we aren't... civil, at least" Giles winced slightly at the way he sounded. _Dear Lord, this is harder than I thought. I hope this isn't a mistake._

"'S okay" Spike said, his tone enough to let the other man know he was forgiven, without revealing to the room what had transpired. "Giles" he added after an imperceptible pause. It felt strange, but it was Spike's way of waving a white flag. If Giles was willing to try, he would meet him halfway.

"Yes, well, thank you" Giles cleared his throat again. "I was wondering if you could perhaps help me with the translation of the prophecy. I remember that you can speak Fyarl, so I believe you possess some linguistic skills. I have some books in the shop that should help you, but I need a translation of this Spanish prophecy and it would be much quicker if there were more than one person working on it"

Spike waited for a second, letting Giles stew. He'd agreed to a truce, but it didn't mean he had to like him. He grinned and stayed silent for a second longer. _C'mon, watcher. Don't let me down._

"Please" said Giles.

_There you go _Spike thought triumphantly. "Wasn't too hard, was it, Giles? Yeah, I'll help. But why don't you just send it over here? 'M not fluent, but I speak enough Spanish to do... probably most of it, actually"

"Really? How many languages do you understand, may I ask?"

"You may, and 7. English, French, Spanish, German, Latin, Greek and Fyarl. Like I said, 'm not fluent in some, but enough to get by. There are a few other demon ones too, but 'm a lil' rusty" Spike had his back to the room and was unaware of the six stunned faces behind him. It seemed they had severely underestimated the bleach blonde.

"Dear Lord, are you serious?" was Giles' shocked reply.

"Yeah, 'm serious. So, you wanna send that prophecy? 'M sure you can use the computer 'n' get it here faster"

"I-I must confess that I don't know how"

"Oh, okay. Umm... Red?" Spike called. Willow frowned but stood and took the phone from him with a quizzical look.

"Wants to know how to send a prophecy over the internet" Willow grinned and nodded. _Finally, something non-magical I can help with._

"Okay, Giles? Do you have one of those scanner like we used in the library a few years ago?"

"You mean the one you used to release Moloch into the computer?"

Willow blushed. "Y-yeah, one like that"

"Yes, I do. Although, I have never used it. I thought it would be helpful if there were ever any texts I wished to make copies of"

"Right. Well, get it out of its box and here's what you do" Willow guided Giles through scanning the prophecy into his computer and attaching the file to an email. Finally, she aided him in sending it to her email address. "And that's it" she said happily when they had finished.

"Thank you very much, Willow. Would you, uh, please tell Spike the same and put Buffy back on?"

"Sure! It was nice to talk to you, Giles. We miss you"

"I miss you too, Willow. All of you. Maybe I'll take a break and visit you all"

"That would be great! It would be really good to see you again"

"I'll think about it. Thank you again"

"Anytime" Willow held the phone out to Buffy and went back to Tara. "Giles says to say 'thank you'" she said to Spike as she passed. He grinned and gave her a nod. When Willow reached her seat, she opened her bag and lifted her laptop out. Opening it, she quickly accessed her email and downloaded the attachment. Tara, Anya and Xander gathered behind her and watched as it loaded.

Xander blinked when he saw it. It was all gibberish to him. "So, who wants doughnuts?" he asked. Everyone raised their hands and he nodded. "Dawnie, you wanna come with?"

Dawn had been very quiet, and Xander felt for her. He knew how she felt, how useless you could feel when you didn't have special powers, or weren't particularly smart. Dawn was a bright girl, but she wasn't fluent at Spanish. She immediately cheered up and smiled at Xander. She nodded and stood and the two of them left.

Anya frowned at the screen. Like Spike, she knew more than she had ever let on. It wasn't that she had lied or kept something from the others, she just hadn't been asked. Spike joined her behind Willow and stared at the screen.

"You know any Spanish, Anya?" he asked her.

Anya shook her head. "I know Russian, Swedish and a few other languages, but not Spanish" she straightened and made her way back behind the counter. Buffy had finished saying her goodbyes to Giles and sat next to Willow at the table. Languages were not her strong point, but she'd be there for moral support.

Tara registered Anya's words and looked up with a small frown, a little awe showing in her eyes. "So, b-between you two alone" she indicated Spike and Anya. "You know over 10 languages?" she asked in amazement. Anya and Spike glanced at each other and she nodded whilst Spike shrugged like it didn't mean anything, though it was true.

Buffy's head snapped up and stared at them. "Really? That's so... cool. I only know English" she said with a small pout. Spike sat next to her and took her hand.

"No, kitten. You only know American" he said, grinning at her and rubbing his arm with a laugh when she punched him playfully. "Besides, when you're as old as we are, you pick stuff up. 'Ve been around the world, so sometimes I had to adapt. Sometimes that meant learnin' the language"

"And you were Victorian, Spike?" asked Willow, smiling when Spike nodded. The redhead turned her gaze to Buffy. "Students had to learn Latin then, right?" she checked, suddenly a little uncertain. It was different being good at history when there was someone who had actually been there in the same room.

Spike smiled at her in encouragement and nodded. There was something in his eyes that Buffy couldn't distinguish though, and she noticed his right hand was absently rubbing the knuckles of his left, which was clasped in her right. "Among other things" he replied with a humourless chuckle.

Buffy used her other hand to still his and he cast a worried look her way. He hadn't even realised he'd done it. It was a long time ago and he'd thought he'd forgotten. Apparently, he was mistaken. At her puzzled expression he took a deep breath and explained quietly. "You weren't allowed to be left handed then, kitten. They'd hit your hand if you wrote with it and were condemned to be a sinner. Sometimes they'd punish you in different ways. My teacher's favourite was to tie my left behind my back and watch me struggle against it and write with my right instead" His eyes focused again as he remembered where he was. He coughed and continued in a casual tone and a shrug. "It was a different time"

Buffy tightened her grip on his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder, offering him support with her presence. The other women averted their gazes and pretended not to have heard. Anya had already known, but it still made her uncomfortable to hear someone talking about it.

"So, prophecy" Spike said loudly, startling Willow and Tara who had started to talk quietly together. He smiled at them and nodded at the computer. "Mind if I take a look?" Willow shook her head and returned to her conversation, so he pulled the laptop around so he could see the screen.

* * *

'La primera alma será luchada para por el demono, y a hacer así ganará la vida

El guerrero de oscuro voluntad par con el guerrero de luz

Y juntos ellos serán imparables

Las dos vidas voluntad producir unos vida

Y esa vida será el más fuerte visto jamás

Pero tiene cuidado con que lo que no tiene nombre

Él lo tratará de extinguir el guerrero de luz

Pero no antes que la vida sea trajo adelante

En lugar desolación voluntad reinará

Hasta de la veinte tercer día

Sólo entonces la luz tienen la oportunidad de eliminar las sombras'

* * *

Spike frowned and ran his finger under each line as he read, muttering under his breath. "The first... fought... by demon... will gain... life" He searched his memory for the right word. "'Alma'... 'alma'..." Then it clicked. "'Soul'? 'The first soul fought for by a demon will gain life'?"

He heard Buffy inhale sharply next to him. She hadn't been able to understand but had been listening to him work through it. "Isn't that... you?" she asked tentatively. Spike blinked and ran his free hand through his hair. As far as he knew, he had been the first demon to fight for his soul, and in return had won his humanity back as well. It would appear that it was referring to him. In fact, it sounded familiar.

"The Guardian" he mumbled after a minute. When he had been in Africa, the Guardian had somehow known about him, and had aided him. He had been told that he had earned his life, and needed to return to his soulmate in the Valley of the Sun. In Sunnydale. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and carried on, only to be interrupted by Willow. He had been hadn't noticed her silent scrutiny as she watched him translate.

"Why don't you write what you've translated underneath each line? That way, you won't forget or anything" she suggested with a smile. He smiled back and typed in the vague translation under the corresponding line.

"Right" he sighed. _Lucky this is only a couple o' lines long compared to some o' those bigger ones out there. We'd be here forever otherwise._

"The... fighter? Dark... will...pair with... fighter of light" He frowned again. _That doesn't make any sense._ He read through the line again. "'The dark fighter... will pair with the fighter of light'. Or somethin' like that anyway" he said, typing it in. "Bet your watcher's right annoyed with me, kitten. This stuff usually takes weeks, but I'll be done within 'alf an 'our" he told Buffy with a grin. She returned his grin and shook her head, but remained quiet so she didn't disturb his concentration. Surprisingly, even Anya had fallen silent. _We really never gave her enough credit_ thought Buffy sadly, smiling at Anya when she caught her eye. She saw understanding there, and they nodded to each other in recognition.

Spike's low voice shook her from her reverie. "Somethin' about bein' together, but I can't figure this last word out"

The bell above the door sounded as Xander and Dawn returned. "Relax, we're back, and we bring sugary goodness" announced Xander, walking through the shop and dropping the box on the table.

"We didn't know what to get, so we pretty much just got all jellies, cos practically everyone eats those"

"Thanks, Dawnie, Xander. But could you..." Buffy made a gesture that told them they should calm down and pointed to Spike. Xander looked at the blonde man and saw him staring intently at the screen.

"Prophecy, translation, right" he said, miming zipping his lips closed and sitting opposite them. Dawn also took a seat and they began eating. Buffy snagged a doughnut too, and noticed as the two witches and Anya grabbed one as quietly and quickly as they could. It had been complete still except for the occupants eating for ten minutes before Spike spoke again.

"Fourth line says somethin' about 'The two lives will produce life'" he said out loud to the room as he typed it in. "And the fifth says that the life 'will be the strongest ever seen'"

Spike leaned back and rubbed his eyes, then spotted the box of doughnuts. He reached over and took the last one just as Xander was reaching for it. Xander glared at him but Spike just smirked, causing Xander to grin as well as he conceded defeat. Taking it as the cue that it was safe to talk for a while, Tara and Willow continued their conversation. The four at the table were quiet though, and Spike had an idea.

"Right, if astronauts and cavemen got into a fight, who would win?" he asked.

"Cavemen" answered Xander.

"Astronauts" replied the girls. Xander stared at Dawn incredulously, a similar look on Spike's face as he turned to Buffy.

"How exactly would an astronaut beat a caveman?" Xander asked.

"That's a load of bollocks. I agree with Harris. Which is something I never thought I'd say" Spike stated, grinning at the carpenter, who grinned back.

"Why? Astronauts are bigger, smarter. Plus, there's a thing called teamwork" Buffy retorted.

"And a caveman would be scared of the suits" added Dawn, nodding to her sister and forming a united front on the side of astronauts.

"And what about weapons?" inquired Buffy.

"They don' have 'em"

"But that's stupid. If an astronaut got in a fight, he'd have a weapon" Dawn argued.

"But I am talking about something primal. Right? Savagery. Brutal animal instinct. Astronauts don' have that anymore"

"Spike's right. When it comes down to instinct, a caveman would win every time"

"But humans have gotten more intelligent, evolved" countered Buffy.

Spike scoffed. "Yeah, into a bunch of namby-pamby, self-analyzing wankers. Fist and fangs, a good rough 'n' tumble. An astronaut could never hope to win against that"

The four of them continued to argue, oblivious to the customer that had entered. Anya greeted them and told them to ignore the debate at the round table. She served them and made a successful sale before turning to the still bickering foursome.

"Will you just stop?" she yelled over the noise, and was met by four slightly sheepish faces. "You're scaring away all my customers. And don't you have a prophecy to translate?" she asked Spike pointedly before going back to the cash register.

"Right, yeah" Spike turned his attention back to the laptop and the remaining three began talking about Dawn's ideas for the nursery. Buffy asked Xander if he would like to make the cot and other furniture and they started arranging the details.

"Warning... of that... with no name" translated Spike inaudibly. He typed it in and decided to finish before telling Buffy what he had discovered. She was too absorbed in plans for the baby that, whilst it made him smile, distracted her from his task, and he was glad. "He will try... to... somethin'... the fighter of the light. Is that... kill? No... extinguish" _This just keeps on gettin' better_ he thought sardonically.

"But... not before... the life is... forward" Spike shook his head and continued. _They sure like their cryptic clues, don' they?_ "Desolation... will reign. Well, that sounds familiar" He read the final two lines and frowned again. "When'd Bitesize due, kitten?" he asked Buffy distractedly. He was beginning to piece it together, and he hoped to any deity listening that he was wrong.

"April 23rd. Why?"

Spike fought the urge to hit something and to stay calm. "'S nothin'" he told her. "I hope" he whispered to himself. "Until the twenty third day. Then the light... will have... the chance to... eliminate... the shadows" Spike sighed and ran his hand through his hair once more, releasing most of his natural curls from the gel. Buffy glanced up at him. It was his nervous habit, though she didn't think he knew she knew, but she did. So he was worried about something and not sharing.

"Are you finished, honey?" she asked, watching his face carefully.

Spike nodded but wouldn't look at her. Their exchange had been almost silent, but had caught everyone's attention. Anya checked her watch and tried to lighten the mood. "Just over forty minutes, Spike. That's impressive" she congratulated him with a bright smile.

Spike tried to return it but failed. "Right, so, here's what 've got. 'The first soul fought for by a demon will gain life. The dark fighter will pair with the fighter of light and together the two lives will produce life. The life will be the strongest ever seen. But be warned of that with no name, he will try to extinguish the fighter of light. But not before the life is forward. Desolation will reign until the twenty third day, then the light will have the chance to eliminate the shadows.'"

Complete silence followed, and Spike looked down at Buffy, wondering how she was taking the news. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and her gaze was unfocused. Her hand was tracing patterns on her abdomen as she tried to control her emotions. "He wants my baby" she said without emotion. "He wants _our_ baby" she gripped Spike's hand even tighter and he put his arms around her in comfort.

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "He's not gonna get Bitesize. I won' let that happen, I promise"

Xander remained optimistic as he focused on the last line Spike had translated. "Maybe, but you said that 'then light will have the chance to eliminate the shadows', right?"

Spike nodded and waited to see where Xander was going. "And Dawnie, you said that The Nameless was in the form of shadows at one point?" Dawn nodded. "And we're agreed the 'fighter of light' is Buffy?" Again he received nods. "So, once the baby's born, Buffy will be able to defeat The Nameless" he finished with a grin. Smiles bloomed on everyone's faces. It was true, they stood a chance. The prophecy foretold the demise of The Nameless, and Buffy would be the one to stop him.

"There's just one problem" the Slayer said, her smile fading. "It doesn't say how"

"So we find a way. You said it yourself Buffy. Hell, if you want, we can go back to singing"

Buffy laughed softly and shook her head. "No, it's okay Xand. Thanks" He nodded to her and smiled.

"Does that mean there's nothing we can do?" asked Dawn. No one had an answer, each as unclear as the others as to what they could do against The Nameless.

"I guess we try and stick together as much as possible and, as stupid as it sounds, try not to get too upset about anything" Buffy said.

After a few moments, Buffy stood and tugged Spike's hand, making him stand as well. "We're gonna go for a walk. Dawnie, are you gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Dawn smiled at her and she returned it. She then led Spike out of the door by the hand and out into the brilliant Californian sun.

"Do you think they'll b-be okay?" asked Tara when they had left.

Dawn nodded. She was still scared of The Nameless, but she was desperate to be strong for her family. There was a baby on the way and a seemingly unstoppable Big Bad in town. The two blondes would need as much support as they could get. "They'll be fine. They just need to talk through some stuff"

Tara nodded but Willow still looked worried. They were all worried. But there was nothing they could do except wait. And hope. Hope that the twenty third brought the chance foretold, and that nothing happened before then.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Spike?" Buffy asked softly.

Spike released her hand and put an arm around her shoulder as they kept walking. "Don' know, kitten. But he won' get Bitesize. I'd die before I let that happen"

Buffy turned sad eyes to his. "That's just it, I... I don't know if I could survive losing either of you. Sure, I'd live, but..." she paused until she'd regained her composure. "Spike, it'd break me"

"No, it wouldn't" Buffy opened her mouth to protest but Spike held a hand up. "You're stronger than that, Buffy. You'd learn to survive"

"But... I don't want to"

"I know. So it's a good thing that you won'. 'M never gonna leave you, promise"

"This thing though, The Nameless or El Ali-matador or whatever. I don't think I can beat it"

"That's what you thought about Glory. You can' give up"

"Yeah, except I didn't beat Glory. She opened the portal and I died closing it"

Spike flinched imperceptibly at the mention of her death but his voice was strong and steady. "It won' happen again. I failed you last time, 'n' 'm not gonna do that this time"

"Whoa, wait. Failed? You didn't fail me"

Spike dropped his eyes. He still felt guilty about that night on the tower, and to the day felt responsible for her death. "I promised to protect Dawn, but she got hurt. If I hadn't let that happen, you wouldn't have had to jump"

"Spike, you were thrown off the tower onto concrete, I don't call that 'let'. You did everything you could have done"

Spike emphatically shook his head, but Buffy placed her hands on either side of his face and raised it until his eyes finally flicked up to meet hers. Her own softened when she saw the way he tormented himself with the different ways it could have ended that didn't result in her death. "I never even said thank you, did I? I trusted you then, and I do now. The only difference is that now I love you too" she said, grinning slightly. She kissed him tenderly and pulled back with a mischievous look in her gaze. "Actually, I think I may have loved you then as well. On the stairs that night, watching you talk about how I treated you like a man. I think that's when I fell... probably even before that really"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, feeling him do the same. She marvelled at how safe she felt in his arms. "Thank you, Buffy"

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too"

"Good" Buffy turned them and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued in comfortable silence. After a few minutes, she spoke again. "So, I was thinking we could decorate the nursery at some point soon. Dawn will be at school and staying with Wills and Tara for almost the whole week, so we should have time" _I just need something to take my mind of this for a while._

"Sure, luv. Sounds like a plan"

"What green should we go for?"

"What green?" he repeated.

"Yeah. There's sage, mint, fresh, grass, forest, seafoam and a load of others that I can't remember"

"Uh, sage" he answered, but it sounded like a question. It was like he was trying to guess the right answer.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "When we get back, we're gonna go over the paint things I got from the DIY store"

"Yes, ma'am" Spike replied, giving her a salute. Buffy laughed as they made plans for the baby. A lot of it had already been discussed, but for a short time, they felt like a normal couple again and managed to almost completely forget about the new threat to their family.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it :) Feel free to skip this next part if you want, it's just me babbling about the stuff you just read.

I know no Spanish whatsoever lol. I just thought it would sound fancier in a different language. I put it in a translator but when I translated it back, it didn't read like the original. So I tweaked it a bit until it did translate back. I don't know if it's correct though, so if you do speak Spanish, I apologise :)

But basically, here's the prophecy in English:

'The first soul will be fought for by the demon, and in doing so will earn life

The dark warrior will pair with the warrior of light

And together they shall be unstoppable

The two intertwining lives shall bring life

And that life shall be the greatest ever seen

But beware of the one who has no name

For it will try to extinguish the warrior of light

But not before the life is brought forth

Instead desolation shall reign

Until the twenty third day

Only then will the light have the opportunity to eliminate the shadows'

I was inspired by another fic to put that little bit in about Spike explaining about being left handed. Sadly, I can't remember who it was by or what it was called ( I have far too much time on my hands, so when I get stuck with my writing, I read a LOT XD ) I don't know many left handed people either. It's always kinda amazed me really, I can't write with my left to save my life lol. It confused me as to why the Victorians would do that to the students, but sadly, it's true. So that's your bit of history :D

I'd also just like to point out, for no particular reason really, is that April 23rd is St. George's Day, and I'm English, so I took the chance to slip that date in there :)

And finally, I know that the issue of Spike feeling like he let Buffy down in The Gift was addressed, but let's face it, Buffy was completely spacing during that conversation. Don't get me wrong, I understand, what with the being pulled out from heaven a few days ago, but she obviously wasn't really paying attention. So I thought I'd revisit it.

Wow, this a long A/N.

So, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading. Please review at let me know what you think :D


	6. Chapter 6

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: I'm sorry about the wait for the update! It just seems to have taken ages to get this chapter written, but it's finally done, and it's longer :D

Thanks as always to Beige Flicka, rkm, Doni and dancngurl153 for their amazing reviews XD

rkm: They did kinda address the issue in the series, but I think it was in Afterlife and she was all zoned out. I have no clue if she would have actually remembered it later, but I guessed not and went back to it :)

Doni: I love that argument in A Hole in the World so much! I really wanted it between Angel and Spike as it was, but I couldn't find a reason to bring Angel in ( yet anyway ;D ) There are some really good episodes in AtS season 5, but I just never really got into the rest of the series...

Anywho... here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

That night, Spike lay next to Buffy in their bed, just watching her as she slept. She looked so innocent like this, the lines that had formed around her eyes prematurely from the stresses of slaying had vanished, her hair was slightly mussed, and her nose crinkled up every now and again in the most adorable way. Spike smiled softly down at her and pushed her hair back from her face gently, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand before pulling it back. He loved her like this. Although, he thought that practically every time he saw her. It seemed that he was still falling for her.

But right then, she wasn't the Slayer. She was a 21 year old woman with no cares in the world, instead of the weight of it on her shoulders. His hand travelled down to rest on her stomach briefly before wrapping around her and pulling her flush against him. She snuggled into his side, her head resting on his bare chest and an arm and leg thrown over him, seeking contact even in her sleep. He stroked his hand slowly up and down her spine.

_Do you really think she forgives you for what you did?_

Spike's hand froze for a split second and he frowned at the voice inside his head. It had been a niggling doubt but he had tried not to think about it. Unbidden, the thoughts kept coming.

_You let her die. She died because of you. You finally managed to kill your third Slayer._

_No, she said it wasn't my fault_ he told the voice.

_She just said that to try and make you feel better. You know it's not true though._

Spike kept his eyes fixed on Buffy's face as the thoughts kept coming.

_You couldn't save her, not from that death and not from the one in the future. She will die, and sooner rather than later._

_I'll help 'er, make sure she lives a long, happy life. The life she deserves_ he thought against the voice that he's tried to ignore.

_You don't deserve her. She doesn't even love you, not really._

_Yes, she does. She told me._

_So what's more likely, her saying she loved you and meaning it, or telling you you're disgusting, evil? You're a killer, nothing more._

_No, she, she does love me. That's in the past. Besides, 'm human now._

_So she loves your heartbeat. She doesn't love you. You're just... convenient. A male Slayer._

Spike tried to fight the feelings the voice brought up, but his emotions were a swirling vortex. He dragged his eyes off Buffy and stared at the far wall. _That's not true... is it?_ Suddenly, Spike felt very cold.

* * *

He lingered in the shadows of the room, watching the couple. Eventually, the small female fell asleep but the male stayed awake, watching his partner. He grinned and glided forward slightly, extending his mind forward and delving into the bleach blonde's head.

A barrage of images ran through his mind as he probed the past of the strange human. He noticed a recurring theme. This man's weakness was his heart, his insecurities still there, just below the surface. All he had to do was manipulate them.

He saw the man's hand falter as he started to talk to him, implant things in his head, little doubts. _Do you really think she forgives you for what you did?_

As he continued to talk to him, he could feel the human's walls crumbling as he was filled with self-doubt. Then he delivered what he thought would be the final blow. _So she loves your heartbeat. She doesn't love you. You're just... convenient. A male Slayer._ He'd seen how much the word 'convenient' had hurt him when he was a vampire. And it had the same effect now.

The male looked away from the other blonde, his unfocused gaze moving to the wall. The Nameless watched as Spike's face fell, the devastation that, what he believed to be his own mind, was right, and she was just using him again. The shadow approached the bed, silent and unhurried. He could see the hope, the denial, in the man's eyes, but he was already too far gone to save himself.

He began to absorb the life essence of the man, watching the satisfying sight of him seizing up as the cold grasped him. He collected his energies and formed into a man once more, closing his eyes at the tremendous power flowing through him.

* * *

Spike felt cold, more than cold. He hadn't felt anything like this ever since he was turned human. His very bones were chilled with the feeling of dread. Then it hit him. _El Alimentador._ He was gasping for breath as he seized up, and he could feel himself getting weaker. _Have to warn Buffy, she has to get out of here._

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out between gasps were harsh croaks. He tried to move his body, somehow alert her to what was going on but he was paralysed. Fear for her and the baby, and the hopelessness of the situation started to fill him. He tried to fight it, knowing it would only power The Nameless even further, but he was helpless to stop it. He felt another surge of energy leave his body and he gasped as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Bu...ffy" he managed to say before finally giving in to the overwhelming blackness trying to claim him.

* * *

Buffy stirred against Spike's body and frowned. He felt so tense, his chest rising and falling rapidly beneath her cheek. She frowned and blinked sleepily, yawning as she lifted her head. The sight that met her eyes quickly woke her up. Spike was lying stiffly on the bed, shaking slightly and panting for breath. His eyes had rolled back, and she noticed that his skin felt cold under her hand.

"Oh my God, Spike!" she called to him, hoping to bring him back from whatever had him in its clutches. She shook him roughly, tears beginning to build behind her eyes. "Spike, c'mon baby, please. You have to tell me what's wrong" She placed her hands on either side of his face, stroking the curls away from his forehead. "I don't what to do"

She sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest and pulling it with her, and frantically glanced around. That was when she saw him. The man made of darkness, his form as black as tar, except for the green eyes that captured her own. She gasped but didn't look away. She couldn't.

"How does it feel to know you're lying next to your lover as he dies, and there's nothing you can do about it?"

Buffy tore her eyes away from those of The Nameless and looked over at Spike. Hot tears burned her skin, sliding down her cheeks as she reached to shake him again. She could feel him trembling beneath her touch, and he was still gasping in horrible, harsh sounding pants. The cold tendrils of fear curled in her stomach and mind, and the cold began to seep into her skin.

Dawn's voice echoed in her mind. _"I felt... cold, like the life was being sucked out of me"_. She tensed up and could feel herself weakening. She could sense her power, her life force, being stolen by the being across the room. _The being that only has power of you if you let it_ she realised.

She shut down her emotions as she had had to do in the past and focused on her baby. She filled her mind with images of the future that awaited her and Spike. They had a house, a family, friends and each other. There was so much to look forward to, so much happiness. She lost herself to the scenes her imagination created, letting the love and light fill her, hoping that Spike would be okay.

* * *

The Nameless felt incredible. The human only had so much power in him, and the Slayer added to that, along with the life of the baby was delicious. He closed his eyes again, savouring the thrum of power through his entire form.

He grinned, but was hit by a montage of visions that he knew hadn't happened. He felt his connection to the Slayer weaken as she strengthened herself against him. A backlash on the link he had made hit him and sent him flying into the wall. Hope. And love. Both for the human next to her, as well as the group he had previously observed. He glared at the Slayer, who stared back defiantly.

"Get out" she ordered, her voice low and deadly.

He broke the connection to the male and quickly dissipated into shadows, sweeping from the room. He knew when retreating was the best option. _Just remember, Slayer. This is not the end._

_

* * *

_

Just remember, Slayer. This is not the end.

Buffy shivered as the voice entered her head. She knew it was The Nameless, but it sounded so much like herself. In fact, had she not just seen him, and has his thought been something other than a warning, she probably would not have been able to tell the difference.

She wasted no time once she saw The Nameless had vanished again. Turning to Spike, Buffy shook him, but got no response. _Please don't let me be too late. Please..._

"C'mon, Spike. Wake up, baby" she spoke to him quietly but firmly, running her hand through his hair and rubbing his cheekbones tenderly. "Please, talk to me. Open your eyes, honey, please" her voice broke as she tried to contain her emotions. Swiping at her eyes she looked him over.

"Umm, okay. Pulse" she told herself in a shakily, trying to remember what to do in these sorts of situations. Granted, their situation wasn't exactly normal, but the same things still needed to be checked. She placed two fingers on the inside of his wrist and pressed down gently. To her relief, she found his pulse, but she noticed it was very slow. Glancing upwards, she realised something that she had missed in her panic to check he was still alive. He wasn't breathing.

Buffy tried to stifle the terror and panic inside her. It was too much like how her mother had died. She thought back to that day, drowning out the pain it caused and tried to focus on what the operator had told her. "Okay, I can do this" she reassured herself, placing a hand under his neck and tipping Spike's head back. She pinched his nose and placed her mouth over his, forcing the air from her lungs into his own. She drew back took a breath, repeating the action.

"C'mon, breathe" she said, her voice still low but sounding too loud in the still room. She kept going, forcing the air into his lungs and encouraging him to breathe at times, and cursing him at others. Buffy pulled back and wiped her face to clear her vision. "Goddamn it, Spike, you said you'd never leave" she said, desperation in her tone. She slapped him on the chest and started crying in earnest when she was suddenly rewarded by the sound of a deep breath and choking sounds from the blonde.

She stared, her eyes wide and disbelieving as he choked and tried to gulp down oxygen. His eyes opened a fraction and Buffy was instantly by his side, her face close to his as she placed her forehead against his. "Buffy..." she heard him whisper before his eyes closed again and he went completely lax. "Spike?" she asked, trying to keep that one word from trembling as it left her lips. She received no answer but was relieved to see he was at least still breathing now.

"Ambulance" she said, quickly standing and throwing on clothes. She took a moment to laugh a little, though it had a hint of hysteria, as she thought about the fact that The Nameless had faced them when they were naked, and that it was the same state in which she'd resuscitated Spike. _He'll have a field day with this when he wakes up_ she thought wryly, grabbing the phone when she got downstairs. She dialled the three numbers she'd hoped she'd never have to dial again ad ran back upstairs to Spike's side.

"911 emergency" the operator answered.

"Hello? I need an ambulance. My boyfriend, he, he, had an attack or something. He stopped breathing but I gave him CPR" she babbled. _At least it's technically true._

"Is he breathing now?"

"Yes" she answered quickly, the panic beginning to return. She just wanted them to send an ambulance already.

"Is he conscious?"

"No" Buff replied, her voice thick with tears even as she held them back. _He's fine. He's gonna be fine_ she repeated to herself.

"Okay, I need you to give me your address. I'm going to send an ambulance"

"It's, uh" Buffy put a hand to her forehead. _Why is it that you forget the most important things right as you need to remember them?_ She thought in frustration. "14... 1416 Sycamore Street"

"I'm sending a unit right now. Are you alone with him?"

"Yeah. I-I-I don't know what to do"

"It's okay, the paramedics will be there soon. I need you to keep an eye on him though, okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that"

"Right, is he still breathing on his own?"

Buffy nodded, speaking to confirm when it hit her that the operator couldn't see her. "Yeah, umm, he's breathing"

"Can you check his pulse for me? Count it for six seconds, then multiply it by ten"

She held the phone between her ear and her shoulder, as she grasped Spike's wrist and found his pulse again. She waited for six seconds, counting the beats under her fingertips. "7. So 70"

"Okay, that's good. That's the average resting heart rate for adult males" the operator said, her voice kind, which Buffy was grateful for as it helped ground her, keeping her fairly calm. "Now, is it steady, or erratic in any way?"

She kept her fingers on his pulse. It reassured her that he was still with her. "It's steady"

"That's very good. Can you hear the sirens yet? The unit should be there any minute now"

Buffy stood and looked out her and Spike's bedroom window, which overlooked the main road. "Yeah, I think I hear them" she said.

"Right, I want you to wait for them, okay? I'm going to hang up, but everything's going to be fine"

"No! Please don't hang up. I know, I'm taking up your time when someone else might be trying to ring, but... please don't"

"Is there someone else you could try and call? A friend or something?" she asked gently. She had dealt with a few cases such as this, and always hated having to hang up. She had been in a similar situation herself and had hated the quiet wait alone, with no one to talk to or help her through everything. It was one of the reasons she'd taken her job.

"No. Yeah. No. I mean, yeah, I could call someone, but it's late and they all have jobs and they'll be cranky if they don't get enough sleep and..."

Her babbling was cut off by a soft but not unkind laugh. "Miss..." she paused, waiting for Buffy to fill in her last name.

"Buffy, just Buffy"

"Well, Buffy, if they're your friends I doubt being woken up would bother them. You're worrying about mundane things, which is perfectly normal. But right now, your boyfriend needs you. If there's someone you can call, I'd like you to do that, please" she encouraged. "You'd feel better if you weren't alone to deal with this" she added quietly.

"Yeah, yeah okay" she paused as the sound of sirens reached her ears. "They're here" she breathed. "Thank you so much" she said into the phone.

"You're welcome, Buffy. Good luck"

"Thanks" Buffy ended the call and clutched the phone to her chest as she continued to just watch Spike. She was struck by the same sudden urge to make him decent, just as she had when she had found her mother. She put the phone down, grabbed a pair of black shorts that she had bought him recently and, with some difficulty, pulled them on his unmoving body. It disturbed her to see him like this, but was torn away from his side when she heard the ambulance pull up outside. She jogged downstairs and threw the door open, ushering the paramedics inside.

* * *

"He's in the bedroom" she informed them hurriedly before rushing off in the right direction. The two men followed her without a word. When they reached the bedroom, they both got to work, one testing his breathing and pulse again. The other turned to her.

"Could you turn on the lights for me, please?" he asked, facing the bed again.

Buffy drifted over to the wall in a kind of daze and switched the light on, her eyes going to the bed and watching as the one who had approached her smiled over his shoulder and took out a small pen. He turned it on and she saw it was actually a small pen light. He leaned over Spike and opened his right eye, shining the light directly into it. Keeping his right eye open, the man lifted his left eyelid as well, quickly swinging his light into it. He turned his light of for a moment, then repeated the procedure for the left eye.

"Pupils are responding normally" he said as he clicked his light off again and replaced it in the pocket of his bulky black jacket.

"Pulse and breathing are steady" stated the other. Buffy folded her arms protectively around herself as the first man nodded and signalled to him, and he nodded, leaving the room.

"The good news is that he seems fine. It is possible though that something in his brain got damaged during this attack. Do you think you could describe it to me?"

"Uh, he kinda just, uh, seized up. And he was shaking. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was breathing really fast" Buffy moved one hand and placed it on her chest, her gaze fixed on Spike's still form. "Then he just... went limp. He stopped breathing but I did CPR as best I could" she said, turning pleading eyes to the paramedic. "Is he gonna be okay?" she asked in a small voice. She was sure these guys were good at their jobs, but she was pretty certain that they weren't trained to deal with victims who had almost had their entire life force drained by an evil entity that fed off of negative emotions.

The man smiled at her. "I think he's gonna be just fine. We gonna take him to the hospital now though. Would you like to come in the ambulance with him?"

Buffy nodded quickly and stood back as the other man returned carrying a stretcher. He placed in on the bed and the two of them carefully moved Spike across. They each picked up one end and together, they carried him downstairs. Once in the ambulance, they moved him from the stretcher to the bed and the first man got out, going around to the front and sliding into the passenger seat.

Buffy climbed into the back of the ambulance, sitting next to the bed and took Spike's hand. "You're gonna be okay, honey" she said quietly, not sure who she was trying to convince. She leaned over him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Everything's gonna be fine"

* * *

The ambulance came to a halt outside the hospital and the paramedics quickly unloaded Spike from the back as Buffy followed. They wheeled him through the main doors and down a corridor before disappearing behind another set of double doors. Buffy tried to go through them, but was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we can't let you back there"

"But, my boyfriend..."

"Is in very good hands" she finished, smiling and turning Buffy gently around. "But there are a few things that need sorting out first, if you feel up to it" she guided the young woman back down the corridor.

"Uh, yeah, sure. What sort of things?"

"Well, we'll need his details, like his name, address and everything. And we'll need his insurance details"

"I-I don't know them. His insurance, I mean"

The nurse nodded and smiled again, leading Buffy to a chair and putting slight pressure on her upper arms to urge her to sit. "If you could give us the information you do remember though, it'd be very helpful"

"Yeah, of course"

"I'm going to go and get the forms, okay? I'll be right back" Buffy nodded dumbly and turned her gaze to her hands folded in her lap.

Shortly, the nurse returned and handed her the forms and a pen. "Once you've done as much as you think you can, just hand them in over there" she told the blonde, pointing to the reception desk. Buffy nodded again and thanked her. She turned her attention to the forms in front of her and began filling them in.

After a few moments, she put a hand to her head and closed her eyes. _I can't do this._ She looked down at the pieces of paper in her trembling hands and shook her head. _I don't even know what his registered name or date of birth or anything is._ It was times like this that she really wished they'd talked more about him getting an identity. It had kind of been a non-issue so far. He didn't need a job, and the baby wasn't due for months yet. She wrote down his first name, as well as their address before handing it into the woman at the desk, who glanced at her disinterestedly. Buffy walked over to the phone and picked it up, shooting a look at the clock. _4 am. Yeah, they're gonna hate me for this._

"Hello?" answered a groggy female voice.

"Tara?" Buffy guessed.

"Yeah? B-Buffy? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Tara. It's me. Listen, something's happened. I'm okay, but could you come to the hospital? And bring Dawn and Willow?"

Tara was instantly awake, all traces of sleep gone from her voice. "Buffy, what happened?"

"Can you just trust me? I'll tell you when you get here, I promise"

"Okay, we'll b-be there soon, sweetie"

"Thanks, Tara"

Buffy hung the phone up and returned to her seat. Twenty minutes later, three very tired but concerned and worried people entered the hospital, walking straight towards her when they saw her. Dawn threw herself into her sister's arms.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dawnie. It's – "

"Where's Spike? Did something happen to him?"

"Dawnie, sit down, please" Buffy pleaded. Dawn took in the expression on the blonde's face and sat, her eyes wide and confused.

"We were asleep, but I woke up when I thought I heard him say my name. He was all tensed up, and his skin was ice cold. It was The Nameless. He attacked Spike. He tried to feed off me as well, but I managed to repel him somehow and he left. I got help for Spike as soon as I could, but... he wasn't... he... D-Dawnie, he wasn't breathing"

Dawn gasped and Tara's hand covered her mouth. Tears burned the back of all four women's eyes. Before Dawn could say something, Buffy continued. "I got him to breathe again, and he was awake for a second. He whispered my name" she choked out. Dawn wrapped her arms around Buffy from one side as Willow sat and did the same on the other. Tara crouched in front of the distraught Slayer. "But then he passed out again, and he's not woken up again since"

"When was that?" Willow asked quietly.

"Umm... maybe an hour ago? I did CPR, then phoned for an ambulance. The ambulance brought us here and... They took him, Wills! They wouldn't let me go with him" Buffy burst into tears as the two witches and her sister tried to be strong for her. It was hard for them to watch their family in pain. Seeing one here, and knowing another could be fighting for his life was terrifying.

Tara looked at the redhead sitting in the chair to her left and caught her eye. "Willow, why d-don't you take Buffy to the bathroom. I'll s-sit with Dawnie and we'll find you if there's any news" Willow nodded and stood, pulling Buffy with her. The two made their way to the bathroom as Tara walked up to the desk, taking Dawn with her.

"E-excuse me, a bleach blonde male was brought in a-about, umm, twenty minutes ago, I guess. We were wondering if you could tell us anything"

"What relation are you to the patient?" asked the receptionist in a bored tone.

Dawn jumped in. "He's my sister's husband, William Pratt, but she's in the bathroom and I'm really worried. Could you please at least tell us if he's okay?" she turned big blue eyes to the woman, pleading with her to tell them something.

The woman shifted in her seat, looking unsure, but relented to the clearly upset teen. She nodded and turned to her computer, clicking a few buttons before facing them again. "He's still being examined at the moment"

"You mean, they don't know what's wrong?" _Stupid question, Dawn_ she berated herself. _Of course they don't._

She shook her head, softening towards the people in front of her. "I'm sorry, but if you'd like to take a seat, I'll let you know if I hear anything"

Dawn nodded and the two began to walk away when the receptionist called them back. "Oh, by the way, do you think you could try and possibly fill in this paperwork a little more? You're sister was a little too out of it I think"

Dawn nodded again and took the papers and a pen, filling in the missing information that she could. "Yeah, I think she's still in shock. I mean, William has always been fine as far as we know"

The woman smiled at her slightly and nodded. "Thanks" she said as Dawn handed the paperwork back.

Tara and Dawn returned to the seats where they had been before, each taking a seat. Dawn rested her head on Tara's shoulder and sighed. And so they waited, for Buffy to return and to hear about the man that had so abruptly worked his way into their lives, and their hearts.

* * *

Half an hour later, it was just the two sisters left waiting. Willow and Tara had gone home to research anything they could on The Nameless that may help them figure out what had happened to Spike. Willow was also going to phone Giles and see what he knew, and then they were heading to Xander and Anya's apartment to inform them of the events of that night.

Dawn's head rested in Buffy's lap as the blonde ran her fingers through her hair. "I filled in some of the stuff you missed on the forms" Dawn told Buffy quietly.

"You did?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. I'm guessing you probably haven't really thought about the legalising him as an American yet"

"Shh, Dawnie. He's British, not American" reprimanded Buffy jokily. Her voice was weak, but Dawn was glad to hear some of the playfulness return to her. The teen turned her head to look up at her and they both grinned. "Thank you" Buffy added after a moment.

"It's okay, Buffy, but, uh, his last name's Pratt, and he's 27" the brunette said softly. She watched as sadness entered her eyes, as well as a glint of mirth.

"Isn't prat an English name for moron or something?" Dawn laughed and nodded.

"I think I've heard him use it before, yeah. But don't mention it to him, he's pretty sensitive about all that"

Buffy smiled. "I know, we've talked a little about his past" she sighed, before grinning self-depreciatingly. "I can't believe I never asked him about his last name" she frowned a little before looking curiously at Dawn.

"It was when you were..." she glanced around quickly and lowered her voice. "... dead. There were nights when we couldn't sleep, and it was still too painful to talk about you, so I asked him about when he was human. He told me his last name, how old he was when he was sired, his date of birth and a few other things"

Buffy knew it was silly to be jealous of her little sister, but she couldn't help the green monster that raised its head in her chest. "Like what?" she asked, trying to act disinterested.

Dawn shrugged and sat up. "His favourite colour, food and film. The fact that he's only ever loved three woman, one of which he doesn't really count. Some snobby biatch called Cecily" Dawn rolled her eyes. "I mean, c'mon, what kind of name is Cecily, anyway?" Dawn scoffed and flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder.

Buffy grinned, remembering the conversation she and Spike had about the classic elegance of her name. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dawn's voice when she spoke again. "But, you know, it was the little stuff that best friends tend to know about each other" she said, giving Buffy a significant look and emphasising 'best friends'. Buffy ducked her head and grinned at Dawn, who returned it. "He loves you, Buffy. You know that"

She nodded and smiled. "But for future reference: it's Buffy green, the blooming onion and Robin Hood: Men in Tights"

Buffy laughed out loud at that. "'Men in Tights'?" she quoted between breaths.

Dawn nodded and grinned. "Yeah, it's actually really funny. I like Achoo" That made set of a new wave of giggles through the blonde.

"Achoo?"

"Yep" Dawn replied, popping the 'p'.

Buffy sobered as she thought over what Dawn had said. "Buffy green?"

Dawn glanced down. "It was the first time he'd been able to say your name for about a week. He said his favourite colour was the colour of your eyes. But that they weren't just green. He said they'd go emerald when you were happy or excited, more hazel when you were calm and that he'd even seen flecks of brown and gold when you were angry" she looked up again into the same eyes that could change with every emotion that passed through them. "So he called it Buffy green"

The elder Summers was speechless. It touched her to know how much attention he had paid her, even back then. He'd said he'd loved her, sure, but she hadn't really believed him for a long time. "Really?" she whispered.

Dawn smiled. "Yeah" Buffy hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you" she whispered in Dawn's ear as the girl returned the embrace.

* * *

At that moment, a doctor came through the doors they had taken Spike through. Buffy's head whipped around and she jumped up, going to the doctor's side. "Excuse me, I came in with a blonde guy. Uh, William Pratt?"

"Yes, well, first of all, would it be possible to contact his next of kin?"

"That's Buffy. She's his wife" said Dawn.

Buffy shot her a bewildered look but covered quickly, smiling at the doctor. "I'm Buffy Pratt. So... do you know what's wrong with him? Is he gonna be okay?"

"Mrs. Pratt, perhaps you'd like to sit down?"

"No" she said sharply before smiling apologetically. "Sorry, I just... I've been sitting for a long time. Could you please just tell me?"

The doctor sighed. "It seems that something has affected William in a very unusual way. Physically, there is nothing wrong with him. He's in a self-induced coma, Mrs. Pratt. There is a chance he'll wake up, but the longer he doesn't, the less likely it is"

"You mean, he might never wake up?"

The doctor looked at the floor for a second, then caught her eyes again. "It's possible. I'm sorry, Mrs. Pratt" Buffy nodded, her eyes blank.

"Buffy, are you okay?" she heard Dawn ask her in a weak voice. It sounded like she was trying to hold back tears, which was probably true.

"If you'd like to see him..." the doctor trailed off. This was the part he hated about his job. It was his life's profession to help people, save lives. It killed a small part of him when he couldn't.

Buffy nodded again, coming back to herself. She had to be strong, for him. '_Where do the strong go to be weak?' _She thought, straightening her back as a determined spark entered her eyes. _He needs me._

"Follow me" he said, turning and leading them to a small white room. The doctor turned to leave but stopped when a hand gripped his arm lightly. He looked up into the teary green eyes of the young woman.

"Thank you" she whispered. He smiled and nodded, walking away and hoping that the young man in the bed would be okay.

Buffy and Dawn slowly pushed open the door to the room and approached the bed where the fourth member of their family lay. "It looks just like he's sleeping" Dawn said quietly.

"I guess, he technically is" Buffy pulled a chair up and sat next to him, grasping one of his hands and trying to ignore the wires that seemed to be everywhere. "Hey, baby. It's me"

* * *

A/N: I hope the bit with The Nameless wasn't too confusing. I thought about trying to make it clearer, but the point was that, in your head, he sounds like your own voice. It's his way of manipulating people. If it causes too many problems then I'll edit it and put some of it in bold etc :)

I know that Spike went through a lot in my last story, so I wanted to make The Nameless go after Buffy instead. But then I thought about the baby and such and I didn't think that it was the best idea. Besides, it gave me another chance to show that he really is one of the Scoobies :D

So thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. I look forward to reading your reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Beige Flicka, Doni and dancngurl153, once again have my thanks. Your reviews keep me going, I always look forward to reading your feedback, so keep up the good work ;)

Doni: I was seriously stuck on what type of movie might be his favourite, but I figured that the story was getting a little depressing, and wanted to lighten it up a bit. I hang my head in shame but admit that I haven't seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail ( assuming that's what you meant :s if I'm way off the mark then don't worry and ignore this :D ) and it's a crime that I haven't, but Men in Tights never fails to make me laugh XD Feel free to replace it with something more fitting, it was just a spur of the moment thing and nothing that I'm gonna go into more detail about :D

Without further ado, here's number 7 :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Xander knocked on the door lightly, not wanting to wake Buffy if she was asleep. He entered when he heard a faint 'come in' and paused when he saw the couple. Buffy's hair was mussed and uncared for, her eyes red rimmed and her clothes were a mismatch that had obviously just been grabbed from the floor. She had never taken less care over her appearance, but right then, Xander just saw a lost young woman who was struggling to deal with the situation.

"Buffy" he sighed, gathering her into his arms in a hug.

Buffy sniffed and pulled back. "Thanks for coming"

"He's one of us now, remember?" he said with a grin, but it faded as he looked to the bed. "How is he?"

"The doctor said that he's physically fine, but he's in a coma for some unknown reason" she shook her head. She knew exactly what the reason was, she just didn't know why he wasn't waking up. "He said that there's a chance he'll wake up, but the longer he doesn't..." she glanced down, the words not needing to be said. "I think he can probably hear us though" she added more upbeat and confident than she felt. She returned to her seat next to the sleeping blonde.

"Anya's outside. She didn't know if you wanted her here yet or whether you wanted to just see me, Willow or Dawnie"

Buffy smiled. "No, tell her to come one in. She's mine and Spike's friend, right? Of course she's welcome here"

Xander nodded and stuck his head out the door for a moment, calling to someone outside. The next moment, Xander opened the door fully and Anya came through the door, followed by Dawn, Willow and Tara.

Her eyes widened as they filed into the room and formed a semi-circle around the end of the bed. They each held various gifts for the English patient. Anya placed a small vase of flowers on the side table, the present from her and Xander. Tara placed a 'Get Well Soon' card next to that, signed by all of them. Willow held the string of a balloon with the same message and lastly Dawn clutched a teddy bear to her chest tightly. Without a word, Buffy hugged everyone in the group, holding on to Dawn a little longer than the others.

"We went shopping as soon as the stores opened" Dawn explained, one hand absently running over the fur of the bear, and Buffy smiled at them all.

She opened her mouth to say something when the door opened again. Surprisingly, it was someone who Buffy had forgotten about, but now remembered. "Oh God, Clem! I'm so sorry I forgot to call you" Buffy jumped up and embraced the demon who returned it and smiled.

"That's okay, I know you must have been preoccupied. Dawn let me know"

Buffy smiled at her sister in thanks. "It's good to see you. You look great, so toned" she said, stepping backward.

"Thanks" he grinned at her. "How you holding up?"

"You know, holding" she said with a weak grin.

Clem nodded and the room fell quiet. "We should do something, like, play a game. I saw this program on the T.V. the other day, and they said that people in comas can hear you" he offered, trying to fill the lull in conversation.

"That's a great idea, Clem, but I think the nurse might throw us out if we do that. There's already more people here than there are meant to be" replied Buffy. He nodded again and a slightly uncomfortable silence.

* * *

He could hear something. Voices? He couldn't make out any distinctive noises, the sound muted as if heard underwater. He tried to focus, but it hurt his head. The blackness threatened to pull him back down, but he knew he couldn't let it. He just had to open his eyes.

Concentrating on the voices, he tried to pull himself out of the darkness. But then they stopped. The last thing he had heard was a female voice. Her voice. He couldn't remember why it should mean so much to him, but it called to him. Now they had stopped and he had nothing to anchor him.

Gradually, he lost his grasp and fell, slipping down into the depths of nothingness once more.

* * *

No one had said anything for about five minutes until someone decided to speak up.

"I don't know if this is the right time to be bringing this up, but there's a lot of tension in the room and everyone's sad and I don't like it. Besides, if Spike can hear us, then maybe some good news would pull him out of it" said Anya, looking around at everyone in the room. "Okay, so, I got a call from Meagan the other day. She's getting married in a month and wanted to know if we could all go. I said I'd ask you and get back to her"

Everyone smiled at the thought of the young woman they had become friends with so quickly. A chorus of 'yeah' and 'of course' echoed around the room. "Tell her we'll be there" answered Buffy, her eyes on Spike. No one doubted her meaning. As far as she was concerned, he was going to wake up, and they would be attending the wedding together.

"Well, we gotta get gone. It's almost 10 and I promised I'd be at the site by 11" apologised Xander.

"And I need to open the Magic Box. But there's a phone there, so if there's any change, call me" added Anya, surprising Buffy with a spontaneous hug and stepping back quickly so that Xander could do the same. She linked her arm with her husband's and smiled at Buffy.

"It's okay. Thanks for coming"

"We'll come back later though, Buffster. See you later, Spike" he said, hoping that there might be a reaction, but received no response. Still, he smiled at Buffy before turning and leading Anya out of the room.

"We've kinda gotta get going too, Buff. We've got classes" Willow said quietly.

"I understand" the blonde replied with a small smile. She hugged the two witches and thanked them as well. Soon after, it was just Dawn, Buffy and Clem in the room. Clem started to shift his weight nervously, the silence awkward and strained.

"You know what? I just remembered that I've got something to take care of back home. But could you let me know if he wakes up?"

"When" whispered Buffy.

"Right, when he wakes up. Sorry, Buffy" Buffy smiled and hugged him as she had done the others. Then he too was gone, leaving the three of them alone.

* * *

Buffy placed a hand on her slightly rounded stomach, still not large enough to be seen but noticeable to her, and traced random patterns. The other grasped the hand that Dawn hadn't grabbed and she had remained quiet whilst Dawn babbled on to Spike about little things.

"...and he totally got suspended and..." she sighed. "And I really wish you'd wake up"

Buffy took her sister's free hand in hers. "I know. Me too, Dawnie. But maybe the sound of your voice will wake him up" she tried to sound hopeful, really she did.

"I just feel... stupid. And useless. The only thing I can do is talk to him, but it's not like I'd normally talk to him when he's asleep"

"So treat him like he's awake. Imagine what he'd say back"

"Why don't you try it?" Dawn asked softly.

Buffy glanced between Dawn and Spike. Thankfully, the brunette got the message and stood with a smile, leaving the room and letting Buffy talk to him by herself.

She cleared her throat. _Dawn's right, this does feel a little silly. But, here goes._ "Hey, Spike. It's Buffy. But you probably know that, right? So, uh" she racked her brains trying to think of what to say. "Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara were here. They brought you presents. There's a balloon, a card, some flowers, and Dawn got you a bear" Buffy frowned. "And while I'm not entirely sure why on that one, I think they thought you'd appreciate American traditions" she said, grinning.

"When I was in hospital about... 5 years ago, Mom and Giles brought me flowers and balloons, and Xander brought me grapes. I thought Willow had given me homework" she laughed lightly at the memory. "But it turned out that she'd done all my assignments for me"

Buffy sat silently for a moment, just stroking his larger hand as she held it between both her own. "Oh! Clem came by as well. He's looking good. I wonder if he's still with Sophie, I forgot to ask when he was here" Buffy moved one hand and ran it through her hair. Willow had returned earlier with a hair brush, and Buffy had immediately jumped up to go to the bathroom and kill the cat on her head.

She placed her now free hand on the side of his face, wishing for something, a flicker, just to let her know Spike was still there. "Come back to me, Spike. I need you, Bitesize needs you. The next scan's not for 9 weeks, and you have to be awake for that, but I'd prefer it if you'd wake up before then. Otherwise it puts extra strain on the mommy, worrying and stuff"

After a pause she continued. Running out of things to talk about, she decided to just tell him the obvious. "I love you so much. I've loved you for so long, I can't remember what it was like not to. Do you remember the night I told you? I wanted it to be romantic and memorable and perfect, but we were in a cemetery. I called you an idiot straight after. 'I love you, you idiot'. Way to woo a guy, Buffy. But you looked so... amazed, so happy. We've been through so much since then. _You've _been through so much. And I'm so proud of you" Her eyes shot to the hand she held and she tightened her grip. "Spike?"

It hadn't been much, but it was enough to reignite her hope. His hand had twitched.

* * *

It was her voice again. The one he felt inexplicably drawn to, felt the need to wake up to. He focused completely on the sound, letting it pull him from the dark. Steadily, the noise became clearer. It was muffled at first, but eventually words began to break through.

"_I love you"_

"_Romantic and memorable"_

"_I love you, you idiot"_

"_Amazed, so happy"_

"_Through so much"_

"_I'm so proud of you"_

Something sparked. _I love you, you idiot._

_They were in the middle of a cemetery. He was with a blonde girl and he grabbed her, spinning her round. Her giggles were pure music to his ears. He laughed and put her down, then pushed her hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her._

He wondered if it was a dream, a hallucination caused by... wherever he was or whatever had happened to him. But he was certain that it was a memory. The voice he heard talking to him was the girl he had seen before. A name echoed in his mind. _Buffy._

He had to get back to her. He struggled against the suffocating blackness, desperate not to fall back into it again. He tried to reach out to her, but his efforts were futile. He wasn't strong enough, he couldn't hold on.

* * *

"C'mon, Spike. You can do this. Come back to me, honey"

She kept talking to him, her voice rising as she did. His hand twitched in hers again, and his eyes moved under their lids but he didn't wake. Buffy hit the button to call for assistance, and almost immediately, the doctor she had spoken to before entered, as did a panicked Dawn.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't think anything's wrong as such. Doctor, his hand moved when I was talking to him, then his eyes started moving"

The doctor moved forward and checked all of Spike's vitals and observing him for a moment. He turned to Buffy. "It's possible that it was a reaction to your voice. It stands to reason that he can hear you, and it was helping him pull himself out of the coma. It probably won't work straight away, but keep talking to him. Maybe it'll help" He smiled and went to leave. "Oh, and Mrs Pratt? I suggest that at some point you do go home. He'll need you to be strong, so take care of yourself"

"I'm not leaving him" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I understand your reasons, Mrs Pratt, but if you wanted to go home for an hour, then he's in good hands. We have a contact number for you, so we can let you know if anything changes before you come back" he said with a smile. "Besides, you won't be able to stay here overnight" he added quietly. Buffy was about to argue when she saw the doctor's apologetic look. She took a deep breath and tried to remember that he was only doing his job.

"I-I can't. The house, it'll be too empty. And anyway, what if he wakes up, and I'm not here? I have to be here"

"We'll call you the second there's any change..."

"No!"

"Buffy, maybe the doctor's right. Think about how Spike would feel if he woke up and saw that you hadn't been taking care of yourself. What would he say?"

"'Don't be such a stupid git' or something" she replied with a slight grin.

Dawn grinned back and nodded. "Yeah, something like that. Buffy, you need to go home, get some rest and get something to eat. It's not just you that you need to think about, what about Bitesize? If you don't eat, drink and sleep enough, and overwork yourself, you could hurt the baby"

"Well, if you use logic it makes sense"

"Of course it does. So promise me you will go home tonight?"

Buffy hesitated, every fibre of her body fighting the decision she knew she had to make. "Okay, Dawnie. I promise. But... would you come with me? Maybe move in?"

Dawn smiled. "Yeah, sure. I'll call Xander, see if he can come get me so I can go pack some of my stuff"

The blonde nodded. "Are you going to call him now?" she asked as the teen turned.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm coming with you. There's a call I need to make" Dawn looked at her curiously, but nodded without asking questions.

"I'm glad you're taking advice from someone, at any rate" said the doctor as he cast a glance and a grin in Dawn's direction. Buffy jumped imperceptibly. She'd pretty much forgotten the doctor was still in the room.

Buffy smiled at him. "Thank you, Doctor" He nodded and left the room.

Dawn went to follow after him but stopped when she saw Buffy had turned back to the bed. Her sister leant over Spike and kissed his forehead, whispering something to him. Dawn wrapped her arm around Buffy's shoulders as they left, and they headed for the nearest phone.

* * *

Dawn phoned Xander and he agreed to pick her up at 1 during his lunch. He's explained the situation to his boss and gotten an extended break. Once she had hung up, Buffy stepped forward and picked up the phone. She dialled a number she hadn't in a long time and waited for someone to pick up.

"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless" answered a female voice Buffy didn't recognise.

"Hi, uh, is Angel there? Tell him it's Buffy"

She heard the Texan's voice faintly in the background calling for Angel. Then he was on the other end of the line. "Hello, Buffy"

"Hey, Angel. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you? How's Spike?"

"Umm, that's the thing. Can you come to Sunnydale? Something's happened and we need your help"

"Buffy, what's going on?"

"A lot, and I don't really want to tell you over the phone. Can you just, can you get here? Please?"

"I'll be there just after night fall"

"Thank you, Angel. I'll see you soon"

"See you soon"

The line went dead on Buffy replaced the phone. Dawn had a stunned expression on her face. She'd been told about the truce Spike and Angel seemed to have come to when they were in L.A. months ago, but no one really knew how close they had become, though, Buffy had her suspicions.

"Why'd you call Angel?" Dawn asked carefully, folding her arms.

"He's Spike's family. And Spike needs his family around him right now" she explained, and stroked Dawn's hair.

The teenager softened and relaxed. "Yeah, you're right"

"I want to ask him favour when he gets here anyway"

"What kind of favour?"

"I'm gonna ask him to keep an eye on Spike overnight. He's stealthy enough to not get caught, and I'd feel better knowing that if Spike woke up at night, he'd have familiar face there"

Dawn nodded and smiled. To be truthful, it would make her feel better as well. "So, when's he getting here?"

Buffy shrugged "He said after sunset, but it'll take him at least two hours to get here"

"You know he's gonna go to our house right? As in, where me, Willow and Tara live?"

Buffy closed her eyes and rubbed the heel of her palm against her forehead. "Right. When you go home later, could you tell Wills to tell him to come to the hospital?"

Dawn nodded and they began to walk back to Spike's room. "Okay. But won't he freak out if I tell him to meet you at the hospital?"

"I'd say to tell him I'm okay, but he wouldn't believe anyone. Uh, tell her to say I'm fine, and that he needs to come here but stay calm. It's probably not gonna work, but you know, it might" Buffy smiled and nodded to the nurse she had met when she first arrived hours before, and stepped back into the small white room.

* * *

Angel burst through the front doors of the hospital in a swirl of black leather. _Huh. Nice entrance_ thought Buffy, who had taken a walk to stretch her legs and get a coffee. She hadn't really wanted to leave, but Dawn was still with Spike, so she had been going for brief walks to get the kinks out of her muscles. Right now, she was glad she had.

As soon as he saw her, Angel rushed towards her and grasped her upper arms, concerned eyes running quickly over her and checking for injuries. He calmed when he saw she wasn't hurt and looked at her with confusion in his gaze.

"I'm fine, Angel" she sighed. "I-It's Spike"

"Spike? But didn't they notice the lack of a pulse?" he asked, casting a glance around to make sure they weren't being overheard.

Buffy blanched. _Wow, I didn't realise it had been _that _long since we last talked._ "We've got a lot to catch up on. Follow me" she turned and led him back to His room. She pushed the door open and tilted her head towards the door when Dawn looked at her. Dawn nodded and stood.

"I'm gonna go get a sandwich or something"

"Thanks, Dawnie" Buffy handed a handful of change and few notes. "That's all the money I have on me" Dawn smiled and nodded again before exiting.

Buffy turned to Angel to him sat on a chair next to the bed, staring at the machine next to Spike. The one that blipped constantly. The one that measure the blonde's heartbeat. "What...?" he breathed, the question merely an exhalation of air.

Buffy sighed and sat in the chair opposite. "I'm so sorry, Angel. We should have stayed in tough so much more than we have, but things have been kinda busy. I know that's not really an excuse but..." She paused and took shook her head, laughing softly. "I don't even know where to start"

"Try the beginning" suggested Angel with a small smile.

"Okay, well, shortly after we got back from L.A. that time I got, uh, I got shot. Spike went after the guy that did it, thinking it had killed me, and he only let him go when I got there to prove I was okay. After that, he wanted Willow to curse him with a soul. When she wouldn't do it, he went to Africa and went through the demon trials. He passed, and the demon granted him his soul, and his humanity. But he still has his strength and speed. Since then, we've moved in together and..." Buffy hesitated and glanced away before focusing on her first love. "I'm pregnant" Buffy held her breath and waited for his response.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you" Angel replied, smiling.

Buffy blinked at him, looking into his brown eyes and finding only sincerity. "That wasn't quite the answer I was expecting"

"It's a lot to take in, but what did you want me to say? 'I'm angry'? 'I'm disappointed in you', maybe? I'm not. He's my family, Buffy. And I'll always love you. I really am happy for you both" He looked away from Buffy to the sleeping man. "As long as I can be Uncle Angel" he grinned but it quickly turned into a frown. "Or maybe just Angel after all" he said with another grin.

Buffy didn't think she'd seen him this happy since... well, since her 17th birthday. "You're really happy about this?"

"Well, not perfectly" he answered. "So, what happened to him?"

"It's something called The Nameless. Anya said that vampires called him, uh, El Alimentor"

"El Alimentador?" he corrected quietly, his eyes wide.

Buffy nodded and turned teary green eyes to Spike. "He attacked Spike last night. I woke up, and he tried to drain me too, but I managed to repel him somehow. Something to do with happy thoughts, I guess. He left, and Spike was still alive, but he's gone into a coma. The doctor says that he might not wake up"

"Why did you call me though?"

"Spike needs his family right now"

"That's not all"

Buffy grinned at Angel. "I'm that easy to read, huh? Well, I was wondering if you could watch him at night. The nurses won't let me stay here, and I figured you could be Mr Stealth Guy and stay for me, let me know if he wakes up"

Angel smiled at her. "Of course"

Buffy checked her watch. "They told me earlier that I had to be gone by 8, so I have to get going. You can reach me here if there's any change" she said, holding out a slip of paper to him as she stood. "I'll see you in the morning, honey. I love you" She brushed the hair from Spike's head and placed a gentle kiss on his unresponsive lips.

She turned back to the vampire. "And Angel? Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek and smiled before heading out to go and find Dawn.

"So, it's just you and me now, Spike" He sighed. "Look, Buffy's really worried about you. She loves you, you know. Even a blind man can see it. And with a baby on the way? What about Dawn? They need you, William. You have to wake up"

* * *

That night, Buffy didn't rest well. She tried to sleep, but the bed felt too big, too empty. She opened her eyes again as she lay on her side, and stared at the space usually occupied by her man. She sat upright, her long blonde hair swinging as she rose from the bed.

As silently as she could, she padded down the hall to Dawn's room. Slowly, Buffy opened the door and slipped inside, shutting it behind her with a small click. She approached the bed and peered at the teenager. She didn't want to wake Dawn, but she needed the comfort of human contact right then. She lifted the covers and gently slid in next to the brunette. Dawn stirred and gasped when she realised someone was trying to get into her bed.

"Shh, Dawnie. It's just me" Buffy whispered, lying down and placing her head on the pillow, next to Dawn's.

"Buffy, you scared me" the young girl replied, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I just... I can't... our room. It's lonely"

"Oh, Buffy" Dawn moved over a little in the small bed. It was a tight fit, but the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and eventually fell into a sleep where dreams of their ideal fairytale ending could bloom.

* * *

He seemed to drift, in and out, in and out, a repetitive surge of either nothingness or muted and garbled sounds. Time had no meaning where he was, but he was sure a great deal must have passed. Over that time, he had heard her voice again, his Buffy, as well as several others. But he just couldn't seem to quite grasp the lifelines that he knew would pull him back into the light. They curled around his mind like tendrils of smoke, hazy and indistinguishable, but there.

A new voice was there though. Quiet and deep, and familiar. He knew the man, just as he knew the others, but there was something else there.

"_Congratulations. I'm happy for you"_

"_I'm disappointed in you, maybe? I'm not"_

"_He's my family"_

"_I can be Uncle Angel"_

Angel? Yes, he knew Angel. A vision like the one that had passed behind his closed eyes before hit him again.

_Slowly, he raised his hand and extended it to Spike, who took it. They shook hand firmly and Angel, on a sudden impulse, pulled Spike to him with the hand he held. He hugged him, offering him his support. Spike brought his arms slowly around the other vampire and hugged him back. It was bizarre, but not unpleasant. It felt... natural. "You're family" the elder said as they parted._

He could hear more words filtering through the confusion.

"_Buffy's really worried"_

"_With a baby on the way?"_

"_Dawn?"_

"_You have to wake up"_

He tried to concentrate solely on the voice, as he had in the past, but it was too hard. He was slipping again. He screamed with frustration inside his mind, fighting with everything he had left, but it wasn't enough. He was just so tired.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think?

Umm, I don't think there's anything I have to say about this chapter in particular really, other than the slight discrepency in the continuation. With the way things worked out in L.A. it would suggest that Buffy and Angel keep in contact more often than not, but I kinda forgot... though I think I managed to pull it off, especially seeing as they never really talk to each other in the series anyway :D

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: As much as I try not to sound repetitive, I have to be because Doni, dancngurl153, Beige Flicka and AnAmericanMom have given me some great reviews and deserve huge amounts of thanks :) I really appreciate it, you guys are awesome XD

Umm, this is a completely random point that some people may or may not have noticed, but I spotted it when I reread some of my previous chapters from both ANL and UT. In UT I gave Spike the birthdate 1975, but it ANL I gave his age as 27. So for arguments sake, he was in fact 'born' in 1982, and if I get a chance I'll go back and change it in my other story lol. So, if you saw that, than congratulations on your keen paying attention skills that I've obviously been lacking recently :D

Now that I've pointed out something that many people may not have even noticed lol, here's chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8

Buffy woke before Dawn and frowned in confusion. _What am I doing in Dawn's bed?_ She thought, trying to piece together her memory of the previous day. Suddenly everything came rushing back to her and she gasped, suddenly out of breath. She sat up and tried to control her breathing. Slowly, she stood from the bed and left the room silently.

It was strange how they'd made it their_ home_ in such a short amount of time. Everything was where it should be, but without the people, the people that truly belonged there... it didn't feel like home, just a house. She half expected Spike to just bound through from the kitchen and throw himself on the sofa, grab the remote and ask her if there was anything she wanted to watch. She pushed the tears back and wrapped her arms around herself.

Dawn had been disturbed by Buffy when she had stirred, and had followed solemnly behind her. She hadn't made much noise, but Buffy felt her presence. "It's so quiet" Buffy said, keeping her voice low. It felt wrong to speak loudly.

"I know" Dawn replied just as quietly. She didn't offer any empty promises of it being okay or pretending that nothing had happened, and Buffy was grateful to her for that. Instead, Dawn just wrapped an arm around her, giving her sister the supported she needed.

The young girl guided the blonde to the kitchen and urged her to sit on a stool. She began to move around the room, pulling items from the fridge and pans from the cupboards, as Buffy watched with dull eyes. "It won't be much, but I can make you an omelette. Spike showed me" Dawn said, cracking two eggs into a jug and whisking them together.

"I'm not hungry"

Dawn stopped and faced her. "Buffy, you have to eat. Please?"

Buffy sighed and nodded. She didn't feel hungry. She didn't feel anything, other than empty at the moment, but she knew she had to. For her, for Dawn, for the baby, and for Spike. She needed to be strong. So she accepted the plate when Dawn placed it in front of her and ate. Dawn joined her, and cleaned up when they were finished.

"So, are we going back to the hospital today?" the teen asked softly.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, but I-I think the nurse said that visiting hours start at, uh" Buffy closed her eyes briefly. "11? Yeah, 11"

"But... that's not for another 2 and a half hours!"

"I know, Dawnie. But at least Angel's there" Buffy tried to sound cheery, but failed as she dropped her gaze from the brunette's.

Dawn lowered her voice again. "What are we gonna do 'til then?"

"I dunno" was her weak reply. Buffy just wanted to curl up in bed and pretend it this happening. She wanted to cry and take her sadness and anger out on the world. She wanted Spike to walk through the door and take her in his arms, telling her everything would be okay. Except none of those were options.

"We could go and see the others. Willow and Tara don't have classes 'til this afternoon" Buffy shook her head. She couldn't deal with their pitying stares and having them constantly ask if she was okay. Dawn must have guessed what she was thinking. "They're worried about him as well, Buffy"

"I just wish Mom was here"

Dawn lowered her eyes and nodded. "Me too. But she's not, so we have to take care of each other"

Buffy smiled at her and stood. The blonde hugged her younger sister tightly and nodded before pulling back and stroking her hair. Then she remembered that whilst she couldn't talk to her mother, her father was available. "I think I'm gonna call Giles. I need to update him on some of the things going on here anyway"

"What haven't you told him about?"

"Uh, it's, uh, nothing that Giles would wanna – "

"Buffy"

"That Spike's human"

"Buffy!"

"I know, I know. It's just... we didn't want him to start asking lots of questions, not to mention he might have called the Council"

"Do you really not trust him?"

"It's not that I don't trust Giles. But he trusts the Council. Well, in things like this anyway. I couldn't risk him calling them"

"So I guess he doesn't know about the baby either?"

Buffy shook her head emphatically. "No. I definitely can't risk my baby. Especially when the Council is involved" She sighed. "Besides, you're supposed to wait 3 months to tell anyone, because that's when a miscarriage is most likely"

"You told us" Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, the day I found out. We were just so excited, and we couldn't wait to tell you guys"

"Okay, that makes sense, I guess. You should call him now though. I'm gonna watch some TV, try and pass some time"

Buffy nodded and retrieved the phone before retreating back into the kitchen and sitting on the stool she had previously occupied. She dialled the number and listened to it ring.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Giles, hi. It's Buffy"

"Buffy. How are you, my dear?"

"I-I'm okay, I guess. But umm, there's actually something I wanted to tell you. I hope I didn't wake you up, I always forget about the time difference"

"It's fine, Buffy. England is 8 hours ahead, so it's about 4.15 in the afternoon"

Buffy could hear the smile in his voice and smiled too. "That's good. So I, uh, better just get to the point. Are you sitting down?"

"I am now, but people only ever tell you to do that when it's grave news"

"No, it's good. Well, most of it. Just shocking"

"Okay"

"Right, uh, do you remember when Spike went off to get his soul?"

"Yes, though all you told me was that he was successful"

"Well, the demon that gave him his soul gave him back his humanity too. But since then, we've moved into a nice apartment together and umm..." she paused before taking a deep breath. "You know what? I'm just gonna say it, so here goes. I'm pregnant"

Buffy held her breath, listening to the complete silence on the other end. Nervousness soon won over patience and she spoke before he replied. "Since then, The Nameless has attacked and he left Spike in a coma"

There was still silence on the other end. "Giles, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. In shock, and possibly on the verge of laughing, but here" There was a pause. "I'm not sure what to address first" There was a pause, and Buffy opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off and he continued. "Buffy, why didn't you were pregnant?"

"After the way you reacted to us being together before? I didn't want you hassling him with questions and, more importantly, I didn't want you calling the Council. If they send assassins after rogue Slayers, can you imagine what they'd do to a vampire turned human? What they'd do to said vampire turned human and a rogue Slayer's child?"

She heard Giles sigh. "Yes, I suppose you are right. You can trust me though. I won't call the Council"

"Thank you, Giles"

"Of course. Now, tell me about Spike. You say he's in a coma?"

"Yeah, the uh, The Nameless attacked us the night before last. I woke up and managed to repel him somehow but not before he drained practically all the life out of Spike"

"My guess would be that The Nameless preyed on Spike's insecurities and fed off his resulting emotions. Do you recall what you were thinking when you repelled him?"

"Uh, just about the future. I thought about our family, our friends and the happiness we could have"

"Good Lord, of course! If The Nameless feeds off of negative emotions, it stands to reason that positive ones would repel him, or, or, perhaps even weaken him to an extent"

"But, what about Spike?"

"Honestly, Buffy, I don't know. As far as I know, no one's ever survived an attack from The Nameless. Not a direct attack at least. You say Spike's human now?"

"Yeah, but he kept his vampire traits. He has speed, strength and healing. I think it was Dawn, but someone called him a male Slayer"

"Dear Lord" he breathed. "In that case, my guess would be to just give it time. He'll need to heal and recuperate, but I believe he has a fighting chance at recovering from this if he does indeed have the same healing abilities as a Slayer as you say"

"Yeah, he does. He got hurt on patrol once recently. It was just a scratch really, but it healed up in about an hour, maybe less"

"There is a high possibility that he'll be fine then"

"But it's still only a possibility" she replied sadly.

"Unfortunately, possibilities are all I can offer you. But, as loathe as I am to admit it, Spike is a strong person. If he can recover from this, he will, even if it's just to be at your side again"

"Thanks, Giles"

"You're welcome, Buffy. Now, do you happen to know if Spike finished translating the prophecy?"

"Oh! Yeah, he did actually. We were gonna email it to you the next morning, but then the whole thing with The Nameless happened and we got a bit sidetracked"

"That's perfectly understandable. However, if you could get it to me, it is of the upmost importance"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go to Will and Tara's now"

"Where are you currently?"

"At mine and Spike's apartment. You can find out the number after we hang up, right?"

"Yes, but why haven't you told me before this? What if there had been an emergency"

"We only moved in here two weeks ago, and with everything that's going on..."

"That's alright. I must be going now though"

"Okay. I'll get that translation sent to you as soon as possible"

"Thank you. Oh, and Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope Spike will get well soon"

"Thanks"

"Goodbye, Buffy"

"Bye, Giles"

* * *

Buffy turned her key in the lock of the door and pushed it open. It was strange being back at Revello Drive, and she was surprised at how much Sycamore Street really had become her home in such a short space of time. She stepped inside, holding the door open for Dawn, and shut it behind the teen. They listened for noises in the house but heard nothing, so they went through to the dining room silently and sat at the table, on top of which sat Willow's laptop. Buffy opened the top and waited for the screen to load. When it did she stared at it and groaned in frustration. It was password protected. She could wake up Willow, but if they were sleeping she didn't want to begrudge the witches that.

Dawn rolled her eyes and pulled the computer around so the screen faced her. She stared at the screen in concentration for a few seconds before pressing a few keys. It beeped at her, denying her access and she frowned. After a moment, she tried something else, but it beeped again. She repeated it once more before Buffy spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Trying to guess her password. Luckily, it's not one that locks the account after three tries" she said with a grin. She quickly turned serious again though. "It's not 'Rosenburg', 'Wicca' or 'Xander' but knowing Willow, it'll be something like a name, or a place"

"Did you try 'Tara'?"

"Too easy. But I wonder..." she typed something in, but this time it didn't beep. It jingled and welcomed her to the user account. Buffy peered over her sister's shoulder and saw the desktop was a picture of the two witches hugging and looking into each other's eyes, seemingly unaware of the camera.

"What was it?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Maclay"

Buffy nodded and smiled, reaching for the computer to turn it back towards her again. Dawn smacked her hands away, stunning the elder Summers for a moment. "Dawn!" she hissed.

Dawn smirked at her. _Okay, she's been hanging around Spike a _little_ too much_ thought Buffy. "What, you know how to use this?"

Buffy frowned and crossed her arms. "Like you do?"

Dawn's smirk widened as she nodded. "Not only have I been taught the basics at school, but I learned a lot just by using a computer, and Willow showed me how to do some stuff too"

Buffy pouted but relented. "Fine, just send the damn translation already" she sighed.

Dawn focused on the screen again and loaded up a search in 'My Computer'. She typed in 'translation' and was met with a fairly long list of different files. Mostly it looked like spells and techniques the coven in England had given the redhead. Dawn pressed the 'p', and was rewarded when she was jumped to the results beginning with that letter. She clicked on 'Prophecy Translation' and opened it. She grinned and bounced happily in her seat, sending Buffy a rather smug look, as it proved to be what they were looking for. Buffy rolled her eyes and ignored her, gesturing at the screen to indicate she should keep working.

The brunette quickly loaded up the internet and accessed her personal email account. She attached the document to the email and sent it to the address she had for Giles. She signed out and shut everything down so it was as they left it. "Done"

"Great" Buffy smiled at Dawn and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Good work, Dawnie" She looked down at the watch she wore on her wrist and checked the time. "It's still only 10"

Dawn observed Buffy's downcast eyes and the set of her jaw. It was obvious she was trying to keep her emotions in check and there was a nervous energy that surrounded her. They were helpless in this situation. All they could do was wait and pray that Spike would be alright. "Why don't we walk there now? If we take our time, we could stretch it to 20, 30 minutes, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind us visiting Spike just half an hour early"

Buffy nodded eagerly and jumped up. As quietly as they had entered, the two sisters left 1630.

* * *

Buffy was practically trembling with the effort of restraining herself from running to Spike's side. Instead, she and Dawn were walking fairly slowly down Revello and in the direction of the hospital. Still, they arrived at Sunnydale General at 10.20, and forty minutes too early for visiting hours. Buffy glanced around as they entered and noticed there was practically no one about, so she walked forward with her head held high and confidence in her step. She wasn't approached by anyone though, and they both made it to Spike's room without incident. Taking a steadying breath, Buffy opened the door and stepped inside, Dawn on her heels.

Spike was as still as she had left him the night before. He didn't move at all, except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. The machines next to him beeped continuously, annoying, but one of the only tangible things that let her know he hadn't left her. Buffy took a seat next to him and grasped his hand, not noticing Dawn sitting on his other side and mirroring her actions.

"Hey, baby. It's me again. I would have been here sooner but the nurses wouldn't let me stay. Angel's been watching over you though"

"Where is Angel?" Dawn asked, frowning.

Buffy closed her eyes and focused her senses. She smiled as she felt the familiar tingle. "How was he?"

Angel stepped into the room from outside. "I went to get some blood, and I didn't want to interrupt" he apologised. He noticed Buffy's expectant expression and answered her question. "His hand moved a bit, just after you left. Other than that, there's no change"

Buffy nodded. "Still, moving, even if it was just a fraction, is a good sign, right?"

Her eyes beseeched his for an answer, an explanation, a solution. He shook his head and lowered his gaze. "I don't know, Buffy" he paused and looked over the bleach blonde. "It's just so strange to see him so still. Even in his sleep..." Angel trailed off, thinking he may have revealed too much.

"'Even in his sleep' he what?" asked Buffy.

"When I knew him before, he was always moving. In his sleep he would fidget and kick and it got so annoying" The sisters grinned, deciding to overlook the details that were implied in Angel's statement.

"He's not as bad as you say he used to be, but..." she trailed off, her eyes narrowing as she observed the comatose blonde. "His eyes just started moving"

"It happened sometimes. I think it means he can hear us"

Buffy nodded at Angel and smiled. "But, yeah, I've noticed it's little things. When he sleeps next to me... he keeps his arm around me but sometimes he twitches, like he wants to move about but doesn't want to wake me. He can't sit still, his leg will bounce unless he leans on his knees, and he paces. He smoked when he was a vampire, but I think it was just to keep his hands busy." the other blonde said, her tone affectionate as she smiled down at her love. She pushed some of the curls away from his face and laughed softly. "You know, he's gonna hate it when he wakes up to find his hair like this" Dawn laughed with her and she even drew a grin out of Angel.

Buffy looked up then and noticed the tired look in Angel's eyes. "Why don't you go and get some sleep? You can stay in the basement at Revello if you want, or there's our apartment" she said, her head tilting towards Spike on 'our'.

"I think the basement's probably the best idea. There's less chance of sunlight getting in"

Buffy nodded. "The door will be open, and as far as I know, your invite still stands" she frowned. "Does it still count if I technically don't live there anymore? Dawnie, could you invite him inside now, just in case?"

"Angel, you are welcome in my home at anytime. Is that okay?"

"That should be fine" Angel said, smiling slightly.

"Wills and Tara will be there, but they have afternoon classes, so you should be able to get some sleep. Will you be okay getting there?"

"Yeah, I'll use the sewer access"

"Okay. Thank you, Angel"

The dark vampire nodded and was gone in a swirl of black leather. _I wonder what it is with vampires and leather..._ Buffy shook her head to clear it. She watched her sister talk animatedly to Spike, and moved her eyes to his face. She tightened her grip on his hand, willing him to wake up. _Come back to me, Spike._

* * *

Visions appeared infrequently. He called them visions because they were blurry and indistinct, lacking the tangibility of memories. Yet, they were more substantial than just dreams. He was sure they must mean something to him, something to do with his past and why he was trapped here. The deep voice from the one he knew as Angel had stayed with him for a long time, but he still couldn't quite form coherent thought. There was nothing concrete, a solid foundation for his mind.

The fuzziness seemed a little clearer now though. The scenes he watched were mixed and confusing, but sharper, and he could make out faces.

Everything seemed higher than it should have been, as if he were sitting down. He tried to stand but was kept in his seat for some reason. _A gorgeous raven haired woman swayed in front of him and he reached for her but she danced away. Another man appeared at her side and put an arm around her waist._

"_Bad"_ She scolded him, but the rest of the words faded out. The sight of them filled him with admiration, anger and shame. _He dropped his head and stared hatefully at the wheelchair he was in. _He gasped and his head shot up.

Now he was standing in an alley... or a stable?_ The woman from before was stood so close to him their noses almost touched. _He felt love and a sense of nostalgia, like they were once together but had since parted ways._ Her eyes were unfocused and her hand seemed to snatch something out of the air._

"_Effulgent"_

_He was in a beautiful house, with people all around him. He approached a group and a man took something from his hand. The man then stood on an ornate staircase and appeared to speak. _Spike tried to concentrate but he couldn't hear what was being said. It was too muffled, only the odd word breaking through, making nonsense. _Then he and the others began to laugh. _That, Spike could hear. He felt a small pain shoot through his chest, causing him some discomfort, but he was able to ignore it. Suddenly everything changed and he found himself looking upwards._ He stared at the stunning brunette wearing an intricately designed dress. She was sneering and telling him something._

Two words broke through.

"_Beneath me"_

The pain seemed to engulf his chest this time. He felt like he was being stabbed. Before he had a chance to recover, the scene changed again. He was facing a young blonde, sneering at him in the same manner of the previous woman. Unlike the others, he could hear everything she was saying with perfect clarity.

"_Say it's true. Say I do want to" She pushed him hard, sending him to the floor, her face twisted with disdain. "It wouldn't be you, Spike. It would never be you" a pause. "You're beneath me" She threw money at him and stalked away without looking back._

The last vision felt like a twinge compared to the agony of this one. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. _No!_ He screamed inside his head, struggling futilely against the prison of his own making as the images began to loop faster and faster.

* * *

Spike's hand began to twitch in hers and she tried to contain her reaction. She didn't want to get Dawn's hopes up just to dash them again when they turned out to be nothing. Buffy glanced up and noticed his lips were moving as well. It was almost imperceptible, but it was there.

Her sister was still talking but Buffy interrupted her monologue. "Spike? Can you hear me, baby?" She leant forward, her ear close to his mouth. It was no more than an exhalation of air, but she could just make out the words.

"Bad. Effulgent. Beneath you. Never be me. Beneath you. Bad. Effulgent. Beneath you" he kept repeating it over and over again.

Buffy paled. She didn't know what had set this episode off, but it clearly wasn't good. Especially those she recognised as her own harsh words to him. She placed her mouth by his ear and started whispering reassurances to him in the same repetitive pattern, contradicting his words. _Not sure what 'effulgent' means though._

"Good. Beautiful. My partner, my equal, my love. Good. Beautiful. My partner, my equal, my love" she breathed. Absently she realised that Dawn had fallen silent and could feel her eyes on her. She kept whispering though, and gently stroked her hand down Spike's face. She closed her eyes tightly as it clicked into place. He was living the memories that hurt him the most. _Cecily told him he was beneath her as well. God, I was such a bitch. _Slowly, she felt him relax under her constant touch and soft voice.

"Buffy" He exhaled her name and went still under her hand once more, the steady beep off the machine her only comfort until Dawn's arms encircled her.

* * *

Shortly after sunset, Xander visited as he was passing from work. He was picking Anya up and heading home, and had decided to drop by to see how his friends were doing. He sighed when he saw how drained Buffy looked. She was pale and her hair hung lifelessly around her face. Usually, she wouldn't even think about leaving the house unless her hair was perfect, not one strand out of place. The worried young woman in front of him now was far removed from the Buffy he knew. Dawn was holding up better, but was as worried about Spike as her sister. The extra strain of having to think and look out for Buffy was beginning to show in her eyes as well.

When he entered, Dawn jumped up and hugged him as Buffy sent him a grateful smile. "How are three of my favourite people doing?" He glanced down at Buffy's stomach. "Sorry, four" he grinned and received two smiles in return.

"We're doing okay I think. Spike spoke earlier, but it was more the almost silent ramblings of a sleeping man rather than a riveting speech" answered Buffy.

"That means he's getting better though, right?"

Buffy nodded slowly, wanting to believe that's what it meant but unsure. Xander cleared his throat and moved forward. "Do you mind if I, uh..."

The blonde smiled and shook her head, standing and going to the other girl. "C'mon Dawnie, let's go get something to eat. I haven't had anything since lunch" The two sisters left, leaving them alone.

* * *

"Okay, I'm not sure how to start, cos let's face it, we've not exactly been friends for long. But my point is that we are friends" Xander sat in a chair next to the bed and kept his eyes on Spike's face, hoping, as always, for a reaction.

"I meant what I said before, you know. You're one of us now. You're a part of our crack team. So you need to wake up now, so we can go save puppies and Christmas. We've got to go fight that evil" he tried to sound cheerful, but seeing Spike like this hurt him more than he expected. The young man had surprisingly come to care something for him.

He looked up to check that no one was around and took a deep breath. "I never thought I'd say this, but I care about you Spike. But in a purely straight way, I'm not gay, but you're my friend and I don't like to see you like this. You're stronger than this, you always have been"

"I always admired that about you, even if I never acted like it. Most of the time, it was because I was jealous. I wanted the looks, the powers, the girl. I mean, I'm happy now, but I didn't think about it that way back then. Who knew me and Anya would end up getting married?"

"Since then, you've kinda forced your way into my life and, you're an important part of that. You're a constant. You've saved my life so many times, so if I can return the favour now..."

"C'mon, Spike. Give me some sort of sign that you can hear me" Xander paused, waiting as he held his breath. After a moment he huffed. "Don't make me say I care about you again"

Xander's eyes widened as Spike's eyes moved beneath his lids and his head moved slightly on the pillow.

"Spike? Focus on my voice, c'mon, man. Wake up"

Spike groaned quietly in response and Xander jumped up and ran to the door. He flung it open and shouted down the hall where he could see Dawn and Buffy leaning against a wall.

"Buffy? I think he's waking up!"

* * *

The three of them returned to Spike's side, each quietly urging him to consciousness. Buffy's voice was loudest as she kept up her encouraging litany, reiterating her love for him. It seemed that it had been a false alarm though, as Spike hadn't moved or made another sound since, but it had given them all hope.

"You think love's what'll wake him up?" Xander asked, feeling a little nervous. _Please don't ask me what I said, please don't ask me what I said..._

Buffy's eyes shot to his, a grin forming. "It might be. I spoke to Giles, and he had this theory that positive feelings might repel The Nameless"

"How does that help us wake him up?" asked Dawn.

"Well, if The Nameless feeds on negative emotions, including insecurities – "

"Then removing those insecurities should bring him back quicker" Dawn finished Buffy's sentence as her explanation sunk in. "Maybe if we keep this up, keep coming everyday and staying with him then he'll hear us and come back"

Buffy nodded and smiled. "I think it might work"

"Okay, but let me get you guys home for now. You need to get some rest" offered Xander.

"We have to wait for Angel first" Buffy said and Xander gave her a strange look.

"Don't worry, I'm already here" said a voice behind her. Buffy spun around, as did Dawn.

"How does he do that?" asked the younger Summers.

Xander just shrugged. "I'm still going with putting a leather collar and a bell on him"

The two girls grinned and after exchanging pleasantries with Angel, Dawn updated him on Spike's condition whilst Buffy explained the vampire's presence to the construction worker. Angel was interested in their theory about The Nameless and thought it was definitely an idea worth trying. After they said their goodbyes and Buffy had kissed Spike's forehead as she did every time she was forced from his side the three of them left, leaving Angel to watch over him for another night.

* * *

A/N:

I hope I didn't let Xander get too mushy or unbelievable there, but I really liked the yellow crayon speech and tried to get something similar seeing as there was no Darth Rosenburg in the previous part of my story. And I think I addressed it before, but I wasn't sure, but I think that Xander had a similar issue to Buffy. He never really had very many constants in his life. From what we know, his home life was rocky as he grew up and Willow became one of his solid friends. Then there was Jesse, but he died. And Buffy, but she died. Then Giles, but he left. There are only a few people who have been there and stayed so he knows what to expect from them. I think that, as much as he denies it, he'd feel more upset than he'd admit if Spike were to die. So... now I've babbled again in my attempt to explain my thought processes, I'll move on :D

What did you think about the scenes in Spike's head? I hope it's not too confusing, but I promise there will be a point to it eventually :)

Okay then, thanks for reading and please review! I look forward to reading your responses :D

JayEmTee

P.S. I will try and write faster and post more often, but my A levels are coming up in the next few weeks so between revising and exams, my free time's a little stretched. But I promise I'll do my best :)


	9. Chapter 9

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: I'm really sorry about the lack of updates recently, but my revision and exams have been keeping me busy. Thanks for the luck though, dancngurl153 :D

Thanks also to AnAmericanMom, Beige Flicka and Doni for their great reviews, awesome as usual XD

Beige Flicka's got me thinking though. ' I would love to see Anya do a speach for Spike, she would totally rock at it ;) '. So I thought: 'What if everyone ( minus Xander because he did his speech in the previous chapter ) did a speech to Spike whilst he was sleeping, possibly thinking that he wouldn't remember when he woke up?'

So in the next few short chapters ( I've only got two written at the moment which I am posting at this moment ) I decided to have each of the Scoobies visiting and revealing their thoughts in their attempts to wake him up.

This is what I came up with...

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hi, Spike" Anya began as she sat in the chair next to the bed. She settled back and tapped her fingernails loudly on the arm, wondering how to begin. Finally, she decided to go with the truth.

"Buffy told us that talking to you might help you wake up and I don't know if it'll work or not, but I figured 'Hey, it's not like I can make it any worse, right?' Unless you die... oh God, don't die. If you die, everyone will be really upset, and it'll make me cry and ruin my make-up"

She waited for a moment, her gaze anxiously flitting between Spike's face and the machine monitoring his heartbeat. When there was no change she exhaled in relief and smiled.

"Good. I don't know what to talk about..." she frowned briefly before continuing. "Other than to say... thank you. You talked to Xander at the wedding. He told me about having cold feet and almost running away because of his fears, but that you helped him understand that he can make the choices that change the future. He's not his father, but he was so worried about turning into him. You saved the wedding, and you'll never know how grateful I am for that. Not to mention the fact that you've saved our lives again and again"

She paused for a moment in contemplation. "I don't know why that wasn't enough to get you accepted by most of the group, you helped so much more than I did, and I killed more people than the entire of your Scourge of Europe put together"

Anya smiled and her sentence trailed off as she reminisced the times she had as a vengeance demon. She wouldn't give up her life now for anything, she was the happiest she'd ever been, but she'd been a demon for so long it was hard not to miss it sometimes. She shook her head and pursed her lips in thought. Her eyes brightened as an idea came to her.

"When you got the chip, it basically took your demon away. Well, not your demon exactly, but it took away what made you, you. You couldn't hunt, hurt or defend yourself. You were essentially helpless. I know exactly how that feels. I was a vengeance demon for over a millennium, tearing men apart for all the women that had been scorned in the world. Then suddenly, I had nothing. I was a measly human, and a teenaged human at that. So, I guess I've always felt a sort of solidarity between us because of our past situations and exclusion from the group"

"Now I'm a part of the group, and so are you. You're great at looking after Dawnie, which makes her happy. It also means she's not at mine and Xander's apartment, which makes me and him happy. You're good for Buffy too. She's been happier and much less uptight since you started dating. And pregnancy's doing wonders for her complexion"

"I think it's opened her eyes a bit too. She's friends with Clem and a few other demons that she now understands aren't threats. She'd never have accepted that before"

"So, thank you, Spike. For being here, helping us and for saving us. For saving some of us in ways they didn't even know they needed saving"

She glanced at her watch, missing the slight movement of Spike's lips as he mouthed a single word. _'Anya'_.

"I have to go now, I closed the Magic Box over lunch so I could come and see you, but I really should get back. It would be rude to prevent customers from entering and giving me their money for merchandise"

She stood and picked up her bag. "Get well soon, Spike. We miss you"

Anya stood for a second, uncertain as to what to do, before nodding and giving him a small wave with a smile. She turned to the door and left, leaving the still silent patient behind her.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think?

Next chapter will be up in the next few minutes, I just want to re-read and tweak it a little first.

Thanks for reading, and I look forward to reading your reviews :D


	10. Chapter 10

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Hey" the redhead started nervously, fidgeting in the uncomfortable chair. How Buffy sometimes slept here she'd never understand.

"I miss you" she blurted out, her eyes wide. "I-I mean, you're... you're my friend. There's something I never thought I'd say to William the Bloody" she grinned weakly. "But it's true. You're my friend. You've always been kind to me. Remember when you tried to bite me?"

Willow's smile trembled a little. _I didn't think seeing him like this would be so upsetting. _It was certainly disconcerting to see the man that was usually so full of life lying so deathly still.

"When the chip went off, I thought it was me. You spent ages telling me that it wasn't, that if you had a chance you'd drain me 'dryer than the Sahara'" she effected a terrible British accent and winced slightly, returning to her normal voice.

She fingered the edge of the fluffy pink top she'd worn over the top of a lilac vest. It hadn't exactly brought back happy memories when she'd found it, but after remembering their conversation from her dorm all those years ago she thought Spike would appreciate the effort.

"You got me to feel better about myself" She suddenly laughed. "I remember suggesting to wait and try again in an hour before I realised who I was talking to" she paused, a thoughtful frown on her face as she thought about her first year in college.

"It's strange. Now I look back, I can see how you helped, even then, while you tried to convince everyone you were still evil. Though you probably did a bit too well, cos I think we kinda believed ya" Her smile grew wider as she spoke.

"There was that time outside Lowell House, when it was haunted. Xander asked who was gonna go with him, and me and Tara hesitated, but you jumped straight in. But because we were sceptic, you talked yourself out of it. The fact that you were willing to go in there, especially after knowing that the Initiative was based underneath?" she shook her head. "We really didn't see how brave you really are. We never really got it, never saw you..."

Willow's voice faded and she dropped her eyes as they filled with tears, recalling how invisible she felt at high school sometimes and how people like her had managed to turn Marcie Ross literally invisible by ignoring her. When they weren't pitying him, they were putting him down. _How the hell did he get here without any support from us?_

"You had to fight us all the way to be good. To do what was right, even though there was no soul driving you to do that. Just you" she shook her head again, her voice stronger. "It's amazing. You're incredible, you know that?"

She continued to speak, even as her mind wondered, reliving the night in question. "There was a reason I picked you to send up the tower you know. Yeah, you're strong and fast and all the rest of it, but it was because I trust you. I know I never said anything, and I should have done, but I could see how much you loved Buffy and Dawnie, and I knew you'd try your hardest to get up there. And you did. You really came through. And you were so nice to Tara when she wasn't... all there"

Her eyes lit up. "Speaking of, guess who I brought with me?" She looked towards the door and signalled to the person stood outside that they should come in. She missed the whisper of sound from the comatose blonde.

"Tara" he breathed.

* * *

"Hey there, Spike. You've really got us all worried" Tara said as she entered, smiling at him as her gaze moved to Willow. Her stutter had vanished in light of the situation. She needed to be strong for her friends and lover. She sat on his other side, facing Willow so that Spike was between them and took his hand, watching as Willow smiled and copied the gesture.

They then joined their free hands, resting them on his chest over his heart. The two witches closed their eyes and slowly they drew energy from the earth and channelled it carefully into Spike. They didn't want to meld magic with the brain, but if they could help him gain physical strength and aid him in any way, then they wanted to. They had been taught meditative techniques by the coven in England that helped them draw strength from the earth and heal themselves. They hoped their lessons would help their friend as it had helped them.

As they worked, Tara spoke. "I probably have the strangest thing to thank you for. I'm g-grateful for you saving my life, obviously, but the thing I app-preciate the most? Punching me on the nose"

She kept her eyes closed but ducked her head slightly as her cheeks coloured lightly with embarrassment. "It meant that I didn't have to go back with my Dad. I wanted to stay her with Willow, and Giles and the others. But I wanted to stay b-because of you too. You gave me courage sometimes, when I felt like I wasn't powerful. I hope that I can r-return the favour, and give you strength now"

"Same here" agreed Willow. "I'd use Xander's old line and say it was just to get in good with Buffy, but what about in our room upstairs that day Warren showed up. You saved both our lives that day, and never told Buffy. So it wasn't for credit. And the fact that you'd do something unprecedented, and so incredible as get your soul willingly, all because you loved her?"

"You're most definitely worthy of her, Spike. You were before. You're perfect for Buffy" Tara finished. They both slowly opened their eyes and Tara smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Besides, Angel never did anything like that. He just left" She knew it wasn't fair to the vampire, but maybe Spike would hear and appreciate the small dig at his ex-grandsire.

Sighing slightly as they saw that their efforts had no visible effect, but hoping still that perhaps just their very presence and the sound of their voices may have helped, they said their goodbyes and stood, leaving Spike alone once more.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review to let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks to Doni and Beige Flicka for their great reviews! I'm really not exaggerating when I say that they inspire me to keep writing. It does wonders for a writer's morale ;D

This is just another short chapter, but it came to mind and I had to write it down. I would have included it in something longer but I haven't really had time to come up for a plot for this part of the story as such and wanted to get it posted :D

This is kind of a flip view of the last two chapters. It's a look at what's going through Spike's head as Anya, Willow and Tara talk to him, and reveals the effects the spell they did actually had :)

So, without further ado, here's chapter 11!

* * *

Chapter 11

The voice broke through the repetitive images that continued to loop before his eyes. It was distant and a little unclear, but if he concentrated he could make out the words.

"_You talked to Xander at the wedding. He told me about having cold feet and almost running away because of his fears, but that you helped him understand that he can make the choices that change the future. He's not his father, but he was so worried about turning into him. You saved the wedding, and you'll never know how grateful I am for that"_

New pictures, memories, began to surface at her words. A remembered person, an event that changed things and a sense of warmth and accomplishment filled him as his more recent past started to play in his weakened mind.

* * *

"_You say he showed you your future, right?" Xander nodded so he continued. "That means you can change it"_

The image blurred and reformed as the conversation continued.

"_Answer this: do you love her? If you do... then walkin' away?" He shook his head and kept his gaze steadily on the young man in front of him. "It'll be the biggest mistake you'll ever make"_

"_Of course I love her! That's not even a question" the brunette sighed. "But what if it comes true?"_

"_Sounds like a lot o' 'what if's if you ask me. One thing I've learned over my time is that nothin's written in stone. You don' like what you saw, change it. Make your own future"_

It dissolved once more and he found himself pinning a small, old man to the wall of a building.

"_You didn't count on something"_

"_And what's that, vampire?"_

"_His friends" he said simply before breaking the guy's neck with one swift movement._

Another change.

"_But, what was he then?"_

"_My guess? Someone Anya pissed off durin' her demon days"_

The memory slipped out of focus, and was different again as it became clear.

_A pretty young blonde smiles as the brunette lifts her veil, and radiates happiness as she closes her eyes to receive his kiss. She looks amazing in her ivory dress. It hugs her figure, and flares slightly at the bottom, the layers of ruffles making her look almost like a white mermaid, though the effect is beautiful instead of humorous. He recognises the necklace around her throat, but can't recall where from._

_As the pair part, she briefly glances in his direction, and their eyes meet. Warm brown lock with burning blue and an understanding passes between them as if she knows what has happened, gratitude filling them and a slight smile curving her lips before she looks away again._

As a voice reaches him from a distant, he makes the connection. A single name pulled from the swirling ether of his memory. The blonde is someone he knows, a friend. He tried to call out to her.

Anya.

* * *

"_You had to fight us all the way to be good. To do what was right, even though there was no soul driving you to do that. Just you" _A pause. _"It's amazing. You're incredible, you know that?"_

He was glad for the voice. It had seemed like a lifetime since the woman he had remembered to be Anya had visited him. He was stronger than before, gradually returning to the world, and it helped him to keep his focus when there was sound around him.

"_You're strong and fast and all the rest of it, but it was because I trust you. I know I never said anything, and I should have done, but I could see how much you loved Buffy and Dawnie, and I knew you'd try your hardest to get up there. And you did. You really came through. And you were so nice to Tara when she wasn't... all there"_

He knew that name. Tara. Suddenly he was in a darkened room, the curtains closed, when a loud shot echoed through his head. Before he had a chance to register he'd even heard anything though he had grabbed the two girls in front of him. He felt a sharp pain in his back and chest as the bullet tore its way through his body and the force sent the three of them to the floor. His head exploded in agony as they hit, but he didn't feel the pain, only the relief that he'd managed to save these women that seemed to mean so much to him.

He couldn't quite reach the name of the redhead, but the other came easily.

"Tara"

Black engulfed him once more, but it wasn't the dense, heavy feeling of unconsciousness as he felt himself slipping away. Instead it was as if he were just resting, his eyes closed. He tried to open them but found he didn't have the energy. He mentally frowned when he felt warm touches on both his hands and on his chest, making his skin tingle.

He gasped as he felt a surge of power flow through him. It felt like sparks were flying over his whole body, an intense heat building inside of him. A bright white light flashed in his mind's eye as it felt like a gate had been opened and everything flooded back.

* * *

He had obviously blacked out, but he didn't know for how long he had been gone. He returned in time to just catch the last words spoken before the comforting contact that had been his main focus point faded. But as he heard Tara speak, he felt the presence of someone esle in the room, and knew that Willow must be with her.

"You're most definitely worthy of her, Spike. You were before. You're perfect for Buffy"

"Besides, Angel never did anything like that. He just left" The voice he knew to be Tara's added in a teasing voice. He laughed internally, thinking that perhaps he should let the others know how very much he and Angel _didn't_ hate each other anymore.

As he listened to the two withches leave, one last image flooded his vision and he became aware of his mind and body repairing itself.

* * *

Green eyes glowed deep in the darkness of the cave as he lay bruised and battered on the floor. He rose to his knees and stared him down. "Make me whole, so I can give 'er what she deserves"

"_Giving Buffy what she deserves? A human isn't a match for a Slayer. Not a normal one anyway. So by keeping your strength and stuff, you're perfect for her"_

The scene shivered at the edges before growing fainter, just as the others had. Only this time was different. Where as before he had fallen into a deep unknown abyss of darkness and painful memories, he was left floating in a soft grey, feeling increasingly more aware of his own mind and his surrounding than ever before. He could feel the bed beneath him, the cool sheets across his body. He could smell the clean disinfectant that was synonymous with hospitals.

His muscles ached, partly from the mental strain he had been through and was still recovering from, as well as the tightness that was a result of disuse.

'_Buffy. She needs me. I have to get stronger. For her. For my family.'_ he thought as he relaxed a little. There was still the fear that he was lose the grasp he now had on reality, but knew it was safe to try and sleep, so he allowed his subconscious to take over and allow him to rest, vowing to renew his efforts to return to his love's side as soon as he awoke.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I made it very clear what the spell did in the end, but basically my idea was that, whilst it wouldn't give Spike enough strength to completey wake up ( cos of The Nameless being so powerful and almost draining the life completely out of him ) it would help increase his awareness and help him keep focused on what he can see / hear / think etc for longer periods of time. The rest will be up to him though. I just wanted to fully explore the effects The Nameless could have on a survivor, even if they themselves believed to be at their happiest point - which Spike believed was, seeing as he had the girl he loved, a baby on the way and everything he had ever wanted in life. But don't worry Beige Flicka, I don't plan on dragging this out much further ;)

Thanks for reading and please please review!! I look forward to reading your comments and thoughts :D


	12. Chapter 12

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: First of all, thanks to Beige Flicka, dancngurl153 and Doni for their continuously amazing reviews :D

Secondly, I'm sorry about the amount of time between updates, but my exams finish in about two weeks time, so I hope that I'll have more time to write then :) Also, coming up with a plot for the next few chapters seems to still be eluding me. The Nameless is my main Big Bad ( hence the evil, Beige ;D lol ) but I feel like I need something more. If you have any ideas, please feel free to comment and let me know, it'd be a great help :D

So, until my brain decides to kick in and give me something good, this chapter is completely focused on one thing. And I think you might all already know what it is lol. So without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 12

8 days.

8 days, 9 hours and 36 minutes to be precise.

That's how long it had been since she'd had to call the ambulance. How long it had been since she'd last seen his blue gaze that seemed to reach her very soul. How long it had been since she'd heard his voice, felt his touch. And it was killing her. Slowly but surely, it was killing her.

Buffy took a deep shuddering breath as she glanced again at the clock on the wall of Spike's room. She'd finally convinced Dawn to go back to school a few days ago on the promise that she'd call her younger sister the second there was any change. Still, the two Summers were still living together, and as much as her friends tried, Buffy knew that Dawn was the reason she'd been able to stay strong. It was easier when there was someone with her. This week had been one of the toughest of both their lives, but they had supported one another and found the strength to do what needed to be done.

Now she found herself wishing that she hadn't sent Dawn back so quickly. Her friends had work and college, and Angel had gone back to the mansion to sleep. She did appreciate the efforts they had all made for their friend though, as Willow and Tara had been by just yesterday and Anya the day before that. And as he had promised, Angel had watched over the blonde every night from the moment Buffy left to the moment she arrived again in the morning.

He knew she wasn't sleeping, and it was obvious to anyone that looked at her. To those that knew her, her appearance was beginning to look a lot more like when she'd returned from heaven, instead of the fuller figure and happier glow she'd had in the past months.

It just felt like every second that ticked past on the seemingly deafening clock was another second closer to Spike never waking up. Tears stung her eyes as she choked back a sob. She tried so hard to keep optimistic. She had to be, or she'd break completely. But it was getting harder and harder with every second, with every tick that he didn't open his eyes. She grasped his hand tighter between her own, sniffing back the despair that seemed so close to overwhelming her.

_God I hope The Nameless doesn't show up now. He'd have a field day, and two blondes in a coma would definitely not be of the good. Especially with Bitesize to worry about._ Other than Dawn, and the ever dwindling hope that Spike would wake again, the baby was another reason to keep going. Sleep had not come to her easily, but she had made sure she had eaten healthily and kept herself hydrated. The only thing she hadn't done was stop patrolling. A small smile graced her lips and she laughed softly as she thought about what Spike's reaction would be when he found out. She pondered telling him now, knowing that whilst he wouldn't be able to say anything that maybe just her voice would help. Admittedly, she'd been clinging to that thought for over a week, never leaving his side unless she absolutely had to, and talking to him about the smallest inane thing possible. But, just as her hope had, her enthusiasm for having the one way conversations was beginning to wane. She knew she had to, but every sentence that she spoke, every unanswered question and unheard quip, broke her heart a little more.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed her hair behind her ears with one hand and rotated her shoulders in an attempt to relax. _I'm not going to be selfish. He needs me, and if talking is what helps, then that's what I'm going to do. No matter how much it hurts. Besides, he's always telling you that you talk too much _she thought with a grin.

"So, I never did get a chance to ask Anya, Willow and Tara what they talked to you about. Is there something you'd care to share?" Buffy grinned slightly, but it faded quickly. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and cleared her throat lightly.

"Well, they all miss you. Xander too, not to mention Dawnie. She's been so brave, helping me, looking after me when I slip" she paused. "It's hard" she admitted quietly, her voice trembling before she regained her composure.

"Bitesize and Mommy miss you too. So much. I never knew I could love someone this much, and God, it hurts. Most of the time, it's amazing... you make me feel amazing. It's like a warmth in my heart and body and all I wanna do is be by your side for the rest of my life" She frowned and tilted her head back slightly, shaking her hair away from her face. She took a few deep breaths before looking down again.

"And then there are other times when I can't help but think of what I'd do without you. And I can't imagine it, I just... can't" Buffy shook her head desperately and her grip increased around his hand again. _Okay, Buffy, time to change the subject. You're already on edge, don't push yourself over. He needs you._

She kept repeating that thought in her head as she spoke again. "I've been patrolling by the way. Sometimes one of the others tag along, but I have been by myself the past few nights. Don't worry, me and Bitesize are fine though. Takes more than a few vamps to keep me down"

"The good thing is that I haven't seen The Nameless around again" she frowned in thought. "But that might mean that he's planning something bigger. But I'm not worried. We can beat him, just like we beat everything else that comes our way, right? We're strong, and we're fighters. We'll get through this" Her fingers began to stroke gently over the back of his hand, coaxing him to consciousness with her tender touch.

"You've even saved the world a couple of times. Although, the first time you approached me, it probably wasn't the smoothest way to get the attention of the Slayer. I mean, punching a cop right in front of me?" She shook her head once more but couldn't stop her grin.

"I guess I should thank you for that though. If you hadn't shown up I'd've been arrested, I was wanted for Kendra's murder. You didn't know that at the time though, did you? I remember you being really happy for Dru when I told you" Buffy tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice but failed. Kendra had been her friend, her sister, her ally. The pain had lessened to a dull ache, but her death still hurt the blonde, even now. It was her fault. If only she hadn't fallen for Angelus' trap...

Clearing her mind of memories of the past, she opened her mouth to continue. "Do you remember the first thing you said to me that night?"

"Hello, cutie"

* * *

He'd felt stronger since the two witches had visited him before. The blackness no longer pulled at him, trying to claim him for the unknown. Instead, the fog seemed to have lifted from his mind. During the night, he'd felt the nurses check on the different things around him. He'd heard the deep continuous voice of a man as he talked about 'the old days'. He'd even managed to sleep and wake up again without any problems, though he had yet to open his eyes. It felt like trying to lift lead weights. He laughed silently at the irony. A man with the speed and strength of a Slayer can't open his eyes because they feel like the lead weights he uses just to warm up one hand. Still, every minute, he could feel the power returning to his muscles.

He had fallen asleep again at some point, but suddenly the words of the woman next to him reached him and pulled him out of it. He focused on the sound, trying to make them make sense through the haziness of his mind. Slowly, they became sharper and he could clearly make out the odd sentence.

"You've even saved the world a couple of times" his angel reminded him of something he hadn't thought about in a long time. The memory floating up to the forefront of his mind and began replaying, as if it had only happened yesterday.

* * *

He was walking through the park, his decision already made for him. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this, but it was the only way he could see things working out in his favour. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to live in hell and he didn't want his poof of a grandsire to win again.

Spike growled almost inaudibly as he continued to stalk towards the Slayer's house. She was irritating – _gorgeous_ – frustrating – _brilliant_ – maddening – _stunning _– bloody chit, but she did have the annoying tendency to win. He'd been ignoring the voice in the back of his head that couldn't help but notice the blonde's beauty and power, and unfortunately, the voice that sounded a lot like William kept getting louder and more persistent. Still, even he had to begrudgingly admit she was determined and one hell of a fighter. He'd spent many nights fantasising about fighting her – and with her.

He lashed out at a tree, infuriated at the turn his thoughts had taken once again, his brutal punch causing leaves to flutter downwards as the tree shook with the force. _Why can' I get that bloody Slayer out o' my head?_

His head snapped up when he heard voices up ahead. He lightened his footsteps, moving silently through the park and watched the scene unfold before him. A cop car flashed its lights and sounded a short blast on the siren as it slowed to a stop in front of a young girl. His eyes widened as he noticed for the first time just who she was.

* * *

"I mean, punching a cop right in front of me?"

* * *

"Slayer?" he whispered to himself. Looks like lady luck decided to pay me a visit tonight he thought. He grinned and went to step forward when a policeman got out of the car. _'Ang about, somethin' ain't right here._

He watched as the officer drew his gun and approached the other blonde. "Hold it right there!"

She stopped and spun to face him, a startled look on her features, but it was her eyes that made Spike pause in confusion. It was... acceptance?

"Put your hands on your head!" The officer demanded. When she hesitated, he continued. "Do it!"

He could see the fear begin to creep in as the man's grip on his weapon tightened, and pointed straight at her. He saw the twitch in her hands and knew she was going to comply. _Can't 'ave that now, can we, Slayer? You're no good to me behind bars._

* * *

"If you hadn't shown up I'd've been arrested"

* * *

He had no idea why the police were after her, but he knew that he had to stop it if there was any chance of preventing Angelus from unleashing hell on Earth. With supernatural speed, he was at the officer's side before he could blink and disarmed him. Two well placed kicks to the face and shin and Spike grabbed him, throwing him onto the bonnet. He grinned in satisfaction when he realised the policeman was unconsciousness. Taking a deep breath and relishing the scent of the Slayer, of Buffy, he turned to face her.

* * *

"Do you remember the first thing you said to me that night?"

* * *

Just as he had almost five years ago, he greeted the Slayer and finally managed to get his voice and lips to co-operate, and gradually opened his eyes to see his blonde goddess sitting by his side. "Hello, cutie"

* * *

Buffy's head shot up as she heard his rasping baritone. Emerald met sapphire and the Slayer had never been so happy in her life. It swelled in her chest, threatening to break free even as she fought for control of her emotions. Shock, happiness, wonder and restrained hope filled her as she gazed into his sleepy blue eyes. She felt him return her grip and squeeze lightly as he smiled at her.

"Spike?" she asked tremulously. He nodded slightly.

"Spike?" she asked again, her voice a little steadier in contrast to the tears building behind her eyes.

"'S me, kitten" he croaked, still hoarse from the lack of use.

"Oh God" Buffy let the tears fall as she leaned over and hugged him tightly. He groaned quietly, but lifted his arms to return her embrace. Hearing his protest against the movement, she quickly backed up again and Spike let his arms drop back to his sides, albeit reluctantly. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, moving back to see a small grin on his face.

"'S okay, luv. I'm fine. Jus' a lil' tired, is all" his voice got weaker as her tried to talk. Buffy noticed and pressed her finger gently to his lips.

"Don't talk, just rest" she said, leaning close and kissing his forehead gently. She pulled away enough to look at his face, tracing his feature with her eyes and fingers before losing herself in his eyes. "You're really awake? You're really here? I'm not dreaming?" Each of her questions made his grin grow wider as he nodded in answer. She beamed at him and place a gentle chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you. God, I love you so much"

"I love you too, Buffy" he replied huskily. She smiled brilliantly, staring into his eyes.

Her own grew wide as she realised she hadn't called a doctor yet. Not wanting to move from his side now he was back, she leaned forward and pressed the button that would summon a member of staff without releasing his hand. As a doctor and nurse entered the room, Spike glanced at Buffy nervously. "Buffy?"

She smoothed back his curls from his face and smiled softly down at him. "It's okay, Spike. I'm not going anywhere"

He smiled and pulled at their linked hands, his right clasped with her left, and bent his wrist to place a gentle kiss on the back of her knuckles. "Me either"

"Good" Buffy genuinely grinned and wiped her face clear of the tears that had stained her cheeks in her relief at seeing him awake. Fear began to creep up on her though as she watched his eyes slipped closed. "Spike? Spike, wake up, honey" her voice frantic.

"'S okay, luv. 'M jus' restin' m'eyes" His words began to slur together a little as he yawned.

"It's okay, Mrs. Pratt" the doctor reassured her as he checked all the complicated machines around the bed. "He's just sleeping"

"How do you know?" she asked, trying to keep calm enough to get answers.

"His heart rate and breathing are in a faster rhythm. It's not much, but it's enough that I'm confident he'll be fine and not slip back into a comatose state" he smiled kindly at Buffy and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Might I suggest calling your friends and family? I've seen many different people go in and out of that room this week, and I'm sure they'll all be glad to hear he's okay" he added with an amused grin. He'd even noticed the elder dark haired man lurking about at night, but had refrained from saying anything after seeing how much all of them clearly cared for the young man.

Buffy nodded and smiled back at him. "Just... I know you have other patients to look after and everything, but could you... stay with him? I don't want him to think I just left him if he wakes up again"

The doctor checked a small device attached to his belt and glance at his watch. He met her gaze again and smiled. "I have a few minutes to spare, but do remember Mrs. Pratt – "

"Buffy" she interrupted with another smile.

"Buffy" he repeated. "As you said yourself, I do have other duties, so please hurry back"

Buffy nodded quickly. "Thank you so much" she said over her shoulder as she left the room, her voice and eyes showing her gratitude when she glanced back.

The doctor nodded and sighed. Why he had a soft spot for the blonde couple, he'd never know. He just hoped that William would pull through, for both their sakes, and the baby's. He may not know them, but after the past week, seeing the devotion of the young blonde woman and their friends, he knew that they deserved some happiness.

* * *

Buffy picked up the phone in the corridor, knowing exactly who to call first. She knew she should have called the receptionist, but instead she had told the younger brunette to explain at least part of the situation to teachers so she could put the call straight through to her mobile. It rang briefly before it was answered.

"Buffy? What is it?" asked the teen, her worry clear in her tone.

"He's awake, Dawnie" Buffy could hear the relief and happiness she'd felt before in her voice. Tears threatened to fall again when she heard her sister squeal on the other end.

"I'm heading over right now"

"Wait!" called Buffy, catching Dawn just as she was about to hang up. "If you could wait about twenty minutes I can get Xander to come get you. I have to ring him anyway"

There was a pause and Buffy could imagine Dawn considering her two options. _I know which one I'd pick_ she thought as she waited for the answer.

"Don't worry about me. Phone him anyway, but I'm walking. I can be there quicker than if he came to get me anyway"

Buffy grinned. Dawn really was made from a part of her. "I had a feeling you'd do that. I'll see you here in a bit. Be careful" she added as she heard Dawn say her goodbyes over the top of her and hang up.

* * *

Quickly, she cut the connection and redialled. She spoke as soon as she heard Xander's voice on the other end.

"Xander, he's awake. Spike's awake"

"Oh thank God. How is he?" he interrupted himself and Buffy could practically see him shaking his head and waving his hand dismissively. "Wait, wait, wait... never mind. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll swing by the Magic Box and Revello too, if you want"

"That'd be great, Xand. Wills and Tara should be at home, I know they had classes early this morning"

"You got it, Buff. And... I really am glad that he's back"

"I know, Xander. Me too. See you soon?"

"We'll be there before you can say 'Spike's not in a coma'" he joked.

Buffy laughed. "Spike's not in a coma" she shrieked excitedly, Xander's laughter ringing down the line.

"Okay, okay. I'm moving. See you _both_ soon, Buffy"

Once she heard the dial-tone, Buffy immediately replaced the receiver and turned in the direction of the room that had represented nothing but hopelessness before. Now, it called to her. She grinned and she raced back, eager to return to the man she loved.

* * *

Xander let his construction crew know that he was leaving early and wouldn't be back and left all his responsibilities of the most responsible member. _Sometimes, it's good to be the boss_ he thought as he jumped in his car, starting the engine even as he pulled the door shut and pulling his seatbelt across himself at the same time as driving away.

In record time he was at the Magic Box. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the shady shop, instantly spotting his wife behind the counter. Instead of going up to her, he simply shouted across the store.

"Anya, Spike's awake!"

Anya instantly put the cash she was counting back in the register and walked around it. "Sorry, customers, but we're closing for today. My friend's just woken from a coma and I have to go see him" She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she made her way to the door, ushering the few people that had been browsing the shelves out before her and making sure they replaced anything they were holding.

"But please bring your money back tomorrow. Your patronage is greatly valued!" she added with a bright grin, shutting the door behind them as the last person walked away, casting the brunette pair, now locking up and climbing into a car, a bewildered look.

* * *

Willow and Tara were dozing on the sofa, watching television after their classes. They hadn't been home long and it was nice to just relax. Tara rested her head on Willow's shoulder as the redhead began to gently run her fingers through the other witch's long locks. They both sighed in contentment on enjoyed the quiet.

It was shattered when Xander came bombarding through the front door, causing the two witches to jump and shoot to their feet with and identical frightened squeak.

"Buffy called, Spike's awake, we have to go to the hospital and you should really start locking your front door" he rambled, frowning at the open doorway. Willow and Tara stared at him with puzzled and fairly shocked expressions.

"Well, vampires can't get in without and invite, and besides, day" Willow explained, waving a hand at the window for evidence. "And anything stronger than that can break the front door down anyway. And, hey, did you just say Spike's awake?" she blinked, her mouth open slightly as she realised what her friend had just said.

Xander's attention refocused on the pair in front of him and he nodded. "Yep, so we gotta head there now. C'mon ladies, the car's already out front" he held an arm out towards the door with a slight bow and a grin.

Willow and Tara smiled brightly at each other and hurried past Xander to get into the back seat. They started chatting animatedly to Anya as soon as they were in and within minutes, Xander had started the car up once more and pointed the nose in the direction of the hospital. It wouldn't be long before the Scoobies were reunited again.

* * *

Simultaneously, the four friends burst through the front entrance of the hospital, all headed in one direction. They didn't make it very far though as they saw Buffy talking to Dawn in the waiting room. The teenager had in fact managed to make it to the hospital in an amazing time, and the way she had been panting for breath made Buffy realise that she had probably sprinted all the way from the school. And yet, somehow, she expected no less, knowing she'd have done the exact same thing.

Once she had recovered, Buffy had led her to through to see Spike, but as he was still sleeping, they had soon returned back to the waiting room to greet the others when they arrived. They both turned and waved at the group, beckoning them forward. As they approached, Buffy explained what she'd already spoke to Dawn about.

"Spike's asleep, but the doctor said we can all go see him once he's awake again. As soon as he seems tired though, we have to leave" her smile faltered a little, but unnoticeably. "I'm gonna go let Angel know, and I've asked Dawn to sit with him. She'll get you if he wakes before I get back, but if you could all... wait here, I'd appreciate it"

"Of course, sweetie, whatever you guys need" answered Tara as the others nodded and murmured their agreements. Buffy smiled at all of them and hugged each of them quickly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much" she whispered as she parted from the group with one last smile before turning and exiting the hospital. Just exactly who she was thanking though was unclear to everyone, Buffy herself including.

* * *

"Well, I'm gonna head back and sit with him" Dawn announced quietly, returning the smiles from the group and making her way to Spike's room.

Xander sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, Anya at his side and Willow and Tara opposite.

"I just wish that – "

"Willow!" Anya reprimanded her.

The redhead grinned sheepishly and gave a nervous laugh. "Okay, I just 'w' word..." she frowned a little, although she knew just how much damage a simple 'I wish...' could have on the Hellmouth. "That we could see him"

Tara wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her close. "I know, sweetie, but think about it. At least he's awake. That's something"

"Yeah, it's something!" Xander spoke up. "C'mon, the guy gets attacked by the latest Big Bad and goes into a coma for over a week, not looking to wake up anytime soon. I'm sorry, but no one else is willing to say it" he said, as the three women dropped their gazes. "The fact that he beat this, that he's awake again..." he shook his head. "I'd be happy if I was half that strong"

"You are, honey" Anya told him, kissing him gently, a gesture he returned with all the feeling he had for her. "But you are right, he's strong to be able to pull himself back"

"Do you think our spell helped?" Willow asked Tara.

"What spell?" inquired the young man sat facing them.

"We cast a spell that was supposed to give him extra strength. We thought it would be enough to wake him up, but it wasn't" explained Willow.

"But it must have done something if he's awake today, right? Even if it was just a boost"

"That's definitely of the good. Buffy will be glad you could help" praised Xander with a smile. It faded at the sight of the looks on their faces. "You did tell her, didn't you?"

"We m-might have m-mentioned it. W-we weren't sure if it was going t-to work and didn't want to get her h-hopes up" Tara answered softly, her head down. _I knew we should have spoken to Buffy first_ she thought futilely.

"Yeah, Xand. What we did couldn't have hurt him. It was one of the meditation techniques we were taught in England, so it either would have helped, or done nothing. My guess is... it helped" Willow finished with a proud grin.

Xander nodded his head slowly. He trusted his friend, but doing magic without telling someone in a more than hypothetical sense? _It's Willow. She wouldn't do anything to hurt Buffy or Spike or any of us._ _It worked, and even if it didn't, Wills said herself, no harm done_ he thought, and smiled at his best friend. Willow knew what she was doing, and with Tara by her side, nothing could have gone wrong. The other witch wouldn't have let the redhead do anything she considered even remotely dangerous, or out of Willow's abilities. He trusted them completely. They were his friends, and they'd earned it.

* * *

Buffy jogged from the hospital to the mansion, never once pausing for breath, her stride strong and steady. Panting slightly, she came to a stop at the door of the mansion. She hesitated as she reached it, her hand raised to push it open. As she placed her hand on the hard wood, flashes entered her mind.

_The final fight in front of Acathla. Stabbing Angel, not Angelus, through the chest and watching as he was sucked into hell. Angel tied up in chains after his return, animalistic after the torture he'd endured. Fighting Gwendolyn Post as she wielded the Glove of Myhnegon, not the first person to betray Faith, but certainly one that drove her further away from Buffy and her group. Faith and Angel kissing as the other Slayer threatened her with physical torture, fully aware of the physical as she continued to kiss the brunette vampire. Listening to Faith vent out her frustration and anger at the world for the poor hand she'd been dealt in life. The beginning of the end of her and Angel's relationship just before her Prom._

This place definitely didn't hold many happy memories for her. She could imagine there weren't very many for Spike either. Angel may not, but she thought Angelus probably would. Steadying herself with a breath, she pushed the door and strode in, catching sight of Angel sitting by the fireplace with a book, looking just as he used to.

"I'd have thought you would've been asleep" she said quietly as she approached him.

"Thought I'd catch up on some reading instead. Buffy, what are you doing here?" he asked, facing her.

"Spike woke up and I thought you'd want to know"

Angel smiled a little and nodded, marking his place in his book and setting it down. "Yeah, thanks. I can use the sewers if you want me to go now, or if he asked for me. Either that or I could wait until sunset. Xander, Willow and the others probably want to see him at the moment anyway"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, they're there at the moment, so you might wanna wait. Whatever you wanna do, it's fine with me" she smiled and Angel stood. He walked towards her and enveloped her in his large arms, letting her rest against his broad chest.

Buffy closed her eyes and relaxed against his slightly. "He's awake, Angel. He came back to me"

"Of course he did, Buffy. Did you really expect anything else? You of all people should know he's as stubborn as a mule. Rather like someone else I know" _and love_ he added silently.

Buffy whacked him on the arm, but without force, and grinned as she pulled back. "Well, this stubborn mule has to get back to the other one"

Angel nodded and let her go, watching as she retreated further towards the door. Towards the sunlight, towards Spike, and away from him. He had accepted all of it long ago, but it still hurt his heart to watch her walk away from him as he had so many years before. No matter how hard he tried not to, a part of him would always love Buffy Summers. "Thanks again for telling me"

Buffy smiled and nodded before slipping back out through the door she had come through. She stepped into the sunlight and closed her eyes for a moment, letting its warmth seep into her skin. She felt new life coursing through her and a wide smile curved her lips as she reopened her eyes. Time to return to Sunnydale General, the one place she hated the most in this town, and the one place she'd rather be than anywhere else right now.

* * *

A/N: Time for the question all you readers know is coming... what did you think?

This is one of the longer chapters I've written in a while, and I'm actually pretty pleased with it :D I was kinda worried it would just be mush, but what started out as Buffy's 800 word speech developed into this.

So, I give my thanks to all of you that have read my story, but must ask one more thing of you. Please review? Pretty please? :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I begged and begged my parents to buy Spike from Joss for my birthday, but he unfortunately wasn't willing to hand him over. So, alas, I still own nothing. I just twist the plots to make them better ;)

Summary so far: The latest Big Bad, The Nameless, has come to town and has Buffy and Spike in his sights. One night, he attacks them while they're sleeping, playing on Spike's insecurities to make him weak. But when he tried to attack Buffy in the same way, she somehow managed to repel him whilst thinking about the future ahead of her. But she's too late to stop Spike from being hurt, and most of his life essence was drained. Luckily, he didn't die, and Buffy got him to hospital, but he slipped into a self-induced coma and whilst in a stable condition, he was also fragile. He was dangerously close to death, and the doctor believed it unlikely that he'd ever wake up again. Over the next week, the Scoobies, Clem and Angel have all visited him, hoping for a miracle. And in the last installment of A New Life, what was deemed impossible became possible. With the immortal words "Hello, cutie", Spike awoke. Buffy told everyone the news and they immediately gathered at the hospital to see their friend. The last thing we saw was Buffy talking to Angel, letting him know the good news before leaving him alone once again.

A/N: Thanks to jalewis, Doni, dancngurl153 and Beige Flicka for their awesome reviews! Keep up the great work guys, I love reading them :D

And so we return now, to the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 13

For eight days he had been watching as the small group went to and fro, going about their daily business. His attentions had been caught by the petite blonde, but each time it seemed she was just about to break, she regained her strength. It was remarkable. He could admit that, and admired her for it. He had taken the one thing that meant the most to her, and still she had found it within herself to fight him off and not fall apart when so many others before her had.

He had contemplated turning his focus to the teen, but she too was as stubborn as the elder. He had noticed instantly upon a closer look as to why that was. The teen was not all she appeared. Part of her aura was identical to the Slayer. The other part though, he couldn't place. It was midnight blue and, whatever it was, swirled beautifully with the golden essence of the Slayer and the shining green of the Key.

The others, whilst obviously upset, didn't propose the same amount of potential as the unorthodox family on Sycamore Street. The power he had gained from the male alone had been inspiring, and left him yearning for more. He knew he could find a weakness in the Slayer, but was reluctant to do so. The real potential there would be at its peak in time.

Until then, he continued to keep vigilance on the blonde, and resigned himself to waiting and watching. He could do that. He was a very patient being. _After all_ he thought, with a smirk and an evil glint in his glowing eyes. _I have eternity._

* * *

He watched her slip back out the way she had entered, her movements were fluid, hidden power visibly thrumming through her muscles to anyone who looked close enough. She was a vision, an angel, his love. And she was walking towards Spike. Walking away from him. He wondered if this was how she felt. Like he was watching a part of himself walk away.

_Of course not_ he berated himself. _I wasn't leaving to be with someone else._

_Why does that matter? You have your life in L.A. They're all waiting for you. When you left her, what did you leave her with?_ A small voice in the back of his mind asked, so softly he almost missed it.

_She had her friends, and her mother and watcher. She didn't need me there, she needed normal._

_Do you really believe that? She's the Slayer, she's never going to be normal._

_All the more reason for her to have something normal._

_And when she breaks her boyfriend's ribs just because she hugged him a bit too hard?_

_She'd learn to control her strength. She already has._

_But should she have to?_

Angel had no answer to that and sighed. He returned to his place next to the fireplace and stared into the empty grate as he let his mind talk itself into the circles that had become so familiar over the years.

_You should have given her the choice. It's her life._

_Exactly, that's why I left. It's her _life. _She would always be more concerned about me and she needs more than darkness and monsters. I did it for her own good._

_Don't you think that's for her to decide?_

_She was just a child back then. She didn't know what she wanted, she needed someone to help her decide._

_So you made the adult decision to let her fall in love with you all over again and _then _break her heart? You should never have gotten involved with her after you came back. You should never have gotten involved in the first place._

_It was just too hard to stay away from her. I love her._

_No, you destroyed her. You left her here to deal by herself. After everything she went through with you, against you and to be with you, you left her all alone. She had to pick up the shattered remains of her heart and try to piece them back together._

Angel shook his head in denial.

_You ruined her._

He let his head fall into his hands and continued to shake his head.

_You broke her._

"No!" the vampire yelled out, swiping at the nearest object and knocking the table out of his way. A cold unlike anything he had every felt before seeped into his skin, through his muscles and struck his bones. He fell forward as he felt his strength leave him and clutched one hand to his chest, above his unbeating heart, the other scarcely holding him up.

Angel heard a sound above him and glanced up. The shadows were moving, thickening, as if they were alive. His brown gaze widened with barely disguised fear as the creature from the legends he'd told Spike about so long ago, but never truly believed in, coalesced right in front of his eyes. Eyes filled with green fire danced within the darkness as it took the form of a man, staring down at him with malice burning in their flickering depths.

"El Alimentador" he gasped, his chest tightening further. He tried to struggle against the invisible binds that held him, but all he could see was Buffy's face through the smoke outside the school after her Graduation, the expression on her face in the sewers when he told her he was leaving. So many tears, he'd caused her so much pain.

His heart clenched and he felt his eyes burning in contrast to the cold that flooded him. His trembling arm gave in and he collapsed to the hard stone floor. A bright light filled his eyes and the coldness turned to a flash of heat that burned his entire body from the inside out. He threw his head back, roaring his pain to the sky that he couldn't see, and would never walk under in the light of day.

* * *

Patience is one virtue, however, boredom is another. And he was beginning to grow tired of watching the Slayer and her friends in the same monotonous routine. He had failed to kill the human, but he knew that the young man would never wake up.

The sudden wave of heartache that hit him was the most welcome feeling he'd had in the past week. He grinned and made his turned in the direction of the strong emotions. In a matter of seconds, he found himself in a large mansion, watching the interaction between the Slayer and a vampire. He had seen the brunette before, but had dismissed him as unimportant. And yet it seemed that they cared for each other.

The blonde stepped further away from the vampire and slowly opened the door before exiting. It didn't seem like much, but it was obvious that there was something there. A quick look at the vampire's mind and he knew all he needed to.

_These two are so hopelessly in love, it's just too easy to manipulate their insecurities. It's practically mind-numbing. Still, a vampire with a soul? It'll certainly be interesting to see the results._

He reached out with his mind, gently probing the vampire's and talking to him in the same manner he had used many times before. _It's amazing how no one ever notices I talk to them in second person. Perhaps all beings have a sense of schizophrenia, two minds that talk to each other to keep the other company and work out problems and such. How sickeningly sweet._

He grimaced but began placing the thoughts, drawing energy from him and immediately feeling the effects. _Well, well, at least this won't be a wasted trip._

The vampire wasn't feeding him the same level of power as his previous victim, but he was strong. He relished the gasps and whimpers he was sure the male wasn't even aware he was making. He felt the other weakening and focused his being in order to solidify.

He kept his hard eyes fixed on the one kneeled in front of him as he glanced up and gasped "El Alimentador"

_Ah, so nice to know my reputation precedes me _he though with malevolent glee. Suddenly, the flow of power stopped. He frowned and redoubled his efforts to continue draining the vampire in front of him. A short power struggle and he was sure he had won. _That was... unexpected._

As he felt whatever force had been blocking him give way, the vampire before him collapsed. He roared in pain as a bright light filled his eyes.

_The power._ He was stunned with how strong he felt. He hadn't felt this good in centuries. Realisation hit but a moment later. _So, that's what an entire soul will do for you._

Usually when draining his victims, they would die with their soul still intact and free to move on to the afterlife, their life essence extinguishing before he could drain them of that too. He wasn't even entirely sure it was possible. But it seemed it was. All you needed was a vampire with a soul.

He didn't know what was going to happen know, but he had a feeling that it didn't bode well for the Slayer. He could stay in Sunnydale and watch it all unfold, but he did have other places to be, other people to be killing. Still, he would return soon enough. And the devastation that threatened to develop would surely destroy what was left of this puny little town. It would definitely give him something to look forward to.

He laughed loudly, a cold and cruel sound that would have chilled anyone within hearing distance.

Everyone, that is, except the vampire on the floor. The vampire whose own laugh sounded startlingly similar.

* * *

The dark haired vampire stayed still, riding out the tremors that still ran through his body. As they faded, he lifted his head and slowly bent his arms so his palms were flat on the floor. With effort, he strained his muscles and pushed himself up. He glanced around when he heard the evil laugh emanating from all around him and saw El Alimentador. A momentary thrill of fear shivered down his spine before he shook it off and grinned. He let his demon come to the fore as his more recent memories became more solid. As they did, he laughed along with the being he had never thought actually existed.

_Get ready, lover. 'Cos I'm back and better than ever!_ He thought, his golden gaze moving from the shadows and fixing on the door as he inhaled deeply, the Slayer's scent still lingering in the air.

Angelus had returned. And this time, the world was going to burn.

* * *

Dawn cautiously pushed the door to Spike's room open. She wasn't sure what she expected to see, knowing that he had fallen asleep again, but she thought that he should perhaps look... different somehow. But other than the slight colour that had returned to his pale cheeks, he looked exactly as he had before.

She approached the bed slowly and sat in the chair that had become as familiar to her over the past week as her own sofa at home._ But nowhere near as comfortable_ she thought with a small grimace as she settled back into the cold seat. She immediately turned her attention to the blonde on the bed. Dawn hesitantly reached out and grasped his hand, a gesture she and the others had made many times since the attack.

Her thumb moved slightly, back and forth in a repetitive movement, offering her comfort and support to the man who had protected her with his very life. The man who was, for all intents and purposes, her big brother. She had been so relieved, and so happy, to hear he had woken up, so it was disappointing that he was asleep. And whilst she knew he must be exhausted after everything he'd been through, she couldn't help the selfish part of her that needed the confirmation that he really was okay.

"Spike? Spike, it's Dawn" she attempted to wake him, but keeping her voice low. He groaned a little and his head moved to face her, a small line between his brows as he frowned at whatever sound had interrupted his dreams. "It's your Nibblet"

"Dawnie?" he whispered, his eyes fluttering open. His confused gaze swept up to meet her own blue eyes. She nodded, a huge grin spreading across her face as slowly, the confusion faded and she came into focus through his tired mind. He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand slightly. "Hey there, Lil' Bit" His voice was stronger, but still husky with sleep.

"Hey, Spike" she replied, at a loss as to how else to respond.

Spike lifted his free hand and brought it to her face. Gradually, he inched his fingers forward until they met the soft skin of her cheek. His thumb wiped away the few tears that had fallen and smiled again as she leant into his touch. "Don't cry, Dawnie. I'm fine"

"They're happy tears" she assured him softly. His hand moved from her cheek to push her hair back behind her ears before falling back to his side. They each maintained their grip on the other's hand though, unwilling to release the small contact. But Dawn had tried to contain the urge to hug him for far too long, and gave into it. She threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck.

"I was so scared, Spike. I thought we'd lost you. I tried to stay strong, for Buffy and the baby, but it was so hard. I'm so glad you're okay" The pent up feeling she'd kept inside, not wanting to burden Buffy with anything more, came pouring out in a torrent of words.

Spike's arms instantly wound around the brunette, one hand running soothingly up and down her back. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of her hair. He'd missed her so much. He hadn't realised how much until she was in his arms. His little sister, the one he'd sworn to protect until the end of the world. "Shh, it's okay, Nibblet. I'm gonna be fine. Shh" Instinctively, he started humming under his breath. The quiet sound of his voice, the gentle rhythm and tune of the song, and the low rumbling in his chest quickly helped calm the distressed teen.

Dawn pulled away and sat back in her seat. She sniffed and wiped a hand over her eyes. "What's that song?" she inquired.

"It's an ol' folk ditty. Used to calm me down" he shrugged and glanced away. Dawn waited for him to continue but it was evident that no explanation was forthcoming.

"It's pretty" He looked back at her and smiled, nodding in agreement. "Listen, all the others are here as well. Do you feel up to seeing them, or do you wanna go back to sleep?"

Spike was stunned for a moment. Sure, they'd already covered this. They'd all told him that he was their friend now. But he'd awoken from his coma no more than an hour ago, probably less. _How'd they get here so quick?_

Some of his disbelief and stunned happiness must have shown in his eyes, portraying his thoughts as when Dawn spoke it was like she could read his mind. "Buffy called everyone. I left school and came straight here and Xander left work, picking up Anya, Willow and Tara before coming here too. We all got here about... ten minutes ago, I think"

Memories that he didn't recall happening surfaced at her words. It was a little unclear, more like the details of a dream that slip through your fingers the harder you try to remember them. He began to speak, unaware that he was doing so, as he tried to sort out his thoughts. "You were here, before. And Buffy. You were... talking to me. I saw us, in the cemetery" his speech was halting and his eyes were unfocused.

Words, snippets from conversations, other voices echoed in his head. They all seemed unreal to him, but he remembered them all. Every word, every action, that had seeped deep enough into his subconscious to register. It brought him a new found respect for all the people in his life, especially Xander. He'd never tell anyone what he'd said, it had obviously not been meant for anyone's ears, perhaps not even his own. But what he'd said, what they'd all said, filled him with a warmth unlike anything he'd ever felt. It wasn't the warmth he felt when he was with Dawn, or the heat that suffused him every time he was with Buffy. It was different, and he found that he loved it. It was the warmth of friendship. The knowledge that someone cared.

Dawn didn't know who the 'us' he referred to were, but guessed he probably meant him and Buffy. "You heard us?" she asked gently, not wanting to startle him but inadvertently pulling him from his lighter thoughts.

He blinked and shook his head, his eyes becoming focused again. He turned to her and smiled. "Course I did, Lil' Bit. Heard all of you" Before she could reply, he struggled to lift himself up.

The teen frowned at him for a second before realising what he was trying to do. She moved his pillows upright and slid her arm behind his back, gently and carefully guiding him into a sitting position and helping him shuffle backwards so he could rest against the pillows. Just the small movement cost him so much energy, and he looked about ready to fall asleep again, but she figured it was probably normal. He'd been in a mystical coma, so it wasn't exactly like he was going to be ready to run the marathon or anything.

"It's bloody stupid really. I spend all this time asleep, only to wake up completely knackered" he said, reflecting her thoughts.

She returned his grin and stood back. "Comfy?" she asked him, receiving a nod in answer.

"Let's get this over with then" he said with a mock scowl. "Send 'em in"

Dawn laughed and nodded, her eyes bright and her grin the most genuine it had been for eight days. She quickly made her way to the waiting room and caught the attention of the small group. When Xander looked up, she smiled at him and waved him forward.

* * *

Xander saw Dawn appear round the corner shortly after their conversation had ended, and his first thought was _I've not seen her that happy in a long time._ He guessed that it meant that Spike was fine, especially when she smiled and waved him over. The brunette nudged Anya's arm slightly as he stood and whispered to the two witches, indicating Dawn's presence.

The four of them approached her, following as she headed back to the room. They all entered to see Spike sitting up in bed, holding a small fuzzy bear on his lap and staring at it intently, his head tilted a little to the side.

Dawn grinned and stepped forward. "Having a nice conversation with Mr. Bear there, Spike?" she asked, her amusement clear in her tone. The others grinned as they encircled his bed, the girls sitting on each side of the mattress, two to each side, whilst Xander stood at the end, leaning on the metal footboard.

"Yeah, actually. He's a pretty intelligent fellow" he replied, looking up with a grin. Then he gave her a puzzled look. "Mr. Bear's the best you could come up with?"

Dawn shrugged unapologetically. "I figured you'd wanna name him, but he couldn't go nameless 'til you woke up"

As her words sunk in, an uncomfortable silence fell over the group. No one wanted to think about The Nameless, but Dawn's unfortunate choice of wording had brought recent events back to the forefront of everyone's mind.

Spike broke the silence first after only a few moments. "So he was your idea then, Bit?"

Dawn nodded, happy that someone had spoken to fill the pause, and that he seemed pleased with her gift. At least, that's what the tight grip he had on it suggested. "I got him 'cos the colour of his fur reminded me of your hair" She grinned and pointed at the white bear sitting in his lap. "And look" With a smile, she motioned to the card, balloon and flowers.

"The flowers are from me and Ahn. They were actually alive at one point" joked Xander. Spike chuckled and nodded to him in thanks.

"The balloon's from us" stated Willow cheerily, clasping Tara's hand in her own. "We didn't know what to get, but we thought, 'Hey, who doesn't like balloons?' Besides, there's lots of fun to be had with helium" she finished with a grin.

Spike grinned back at her before turning to the side table. He picked up the last item that had yet to be mentioned. The small card was nothing special in itself. It was just a simple 'Get Well Soon' card that you could buy anywhere at a cheap price. But when he opened it to read what it said inside, it touched Spike more than he thought just card possibly could.

* * *

The inside was completely blank of print. Instead it was filled with messages in varying colours.

The first was written in red, his favourite colour. This message alone was enough to make his eyes prickle with the sensation of tears. Blinking them back, he continued to read.

'_Spike. As you know, I've never been good with words. I've often envied that about you. So, I'll keep this short and to the point. Please come back to me, to us. Both mommy and Bitesize miss you so much. We love you. Your Kitten xxxxxx'_

* * *

The next was in curly handwriting, so different from the relative before. She had also used a glittery purple, the pen she had once told Spike was her favourite, only using it for 'the really important stuff'.

'_Hey Spike. I'm not great with words either. I guess that's just another thing I inherited from Buffy. That, and my apparent soft spot for vampires. Halloween, anybody? You know how much Buffy likes to bring that up just to show how 'immature' I am. You know why? That's because I'm a teen, I'm yet to mature. But still, I'm not stupid, and I'm not a kid. Then, at the same time, it's nice to know there's someone looking out for me. And you've always done that, Spike. You're the big brother I never had, and I love you. So please wake up soon. Nibblet xxxx'_

* * *

The handwriting of the third person was much more elegant, the letters joining fluidly and written in blue ink.

'_Dear Spike. Over the past few years, you've made life terrifying, horrible, funny and happy. But certainly always interesting. I don't know what Sunnydale would have been like if you'd never come here, but honestly, I think it would have been a boring place. So wake up soon, okay? We all miss you. Red ~xx~ '_

He smiled at the fact that she had used the nickname he had for her to sign it. The kisses she had signed after it pleasantly surprised him. It was another sign of the bonds of friendship that had formed between them.

* * *

The witches had most likely written their messages at the same time, as the next was in the same pen as the last. It was similar to the previous style, but seemed to flow in a smoother manner across the small space she had used.

'_Spike. I'm not great at writing messages in cards, but I really wanted to just say thank you. And I hope that you get well soon. I think we all need you in our lives, even more than some people may think. Tara x '_

* * *

The next two messages were written in black pen. The first was in a style not too dissimilar to his own.

'_To Spike. I don't know how a card is meant to make you get well soon, as it suggests in the strange brightly coloured font on the front, but Xander assures me it's a tradition among sick humans. So, get well soon. Please. Anya –x –'_

Blunt and upfront, getting straight to the truth as usual. That was definitely the Anya he knew. He smiled slightly and moved on.

* * *

The next, written in the same black pen, was scratchy and only just legible.

'_Spike. Hope you wake up soon, man. The girls suck at pool. Xander'_

He laughed outright at Xander's short message. He looked up and caught the eye of the construction worker. The young man grinned sheepishly and ducked his head.

Spike returned his gaze to the card he was holding. "Nice to know you appreciate my talents, Harris" he said without looking back up.

Tara and Willow hid their smiles, attempting not to start laughing, and Anya coughed to try and stop herself from doing the same. Dawn, however hard she tried, couldn't stop the burst of giggles that fought free. In seconds the girls were giggling madly, and Xander couldn't help but laugh as well.

Spike looked up and schooled his features to hide his own grin. He gave them all a faux stern look and waited for them to calm down. They all murmured their apologies, but were still grinning. Spike looked down again, this time letting his grin appear, as he moved on to the next message.

* * *

'_Hey Spike! Listen, buddy, you've got to wake up. You're practically the only friend I've got, and the Slayer clearly misses you. Her, her sister, her friends. Your friends. We're all waiting here. Hope you get better soon. Clem'_

Good old Clem, a true friend if ever there was one. He wondered when they'd been to see Clem and asked him to sign it. He didn't remember hearing him visit, and the thought that they'd gone to the trouble of doing so made him smile.

* * *

He instantly recognised the writing of the final message. What had been scrawled across the bottom of the card in the familiar style once again brought unwanted tears to his eyes.

'_Spike, my childe. I know you're human, but the connection's still there. Get well soon. Angel'_

* * *

They really were his family. It was all he'd ever wanted. Friends, family, people who cared. To belong. All lingering doubts were banished with the seemingly plain act of giving him a card. This was where he belonged.

"Thank you" he said softly, his voice hoarse and heavy with emotion. Clearing his throat and blinking a few times, he raised his head. Just as he did, Buffy came back through the door. He locked eyes with her and beckoned her forward.

When she reached his side, he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her. She got the message and dipped her head to receive his gentle kiss. They parted with identical smiles and he rested his head on her abdomen, glancing back up at the people around him.

"Thank you" he repeated, his voice louder. Gratitude and love made his sapphire eyes sparkle.

The six smiled back at him, Dawn gripping the hand she still held tightly and Buffy placing a kiss on the top of his head.

Running her fingers tenderly through his hair, Buffy whispered into the soft curls. "Welcome back, baby"

* * *

A/N: Credit for the Angelus arc goes completely to the brilliant Beige Flicka for presenting the idea and giving me permission to run with it XD

As to what I'm going to do with it though, I'm not completely certain yet. There will be 'chaos and a lot of mayhem' though, which is why I made The Nameless get out of Dodge. Admittedly he'd probably want to stick around, but I hope him just watching was a plausible enough reason for him to leave. Cos, in all fairness, most of the psychological damage is most likely going to be on Buffy anyway. And he doesn't want her... yet. But don't worry, he will be back ;D

Thanks for reading! I'm just really happy that people like the stuff I write :D

Please review and let me know what you think :)


	14. Chapter 14

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou to Naeara, Beige Flicka, Doni and dancngurl153 for your reviews!! Once again, I praise you for your great comments, they make me grin like a goof XD

It's really nice to know people are following this story, and I'm glad you like it :D

This chapter's an average length, but unfortunately, not a lot's gonna happen... But, you're gonna meet a couple of new someones :) Just had to kinda set up the main character's background so it makes sense later on. I thought about separating it out and revealing things slowly, but I thought it might get too confusing... plus I had nothing else to write about just yet XD I have a plot for Angelus' nefarious scheme, but I'm not sure how to pan it out yet.

So, until then, meet Angelus and his new gang...

* * *

Chapter 14

He had been pacing all day, the sun's deadly rays preventing him from exiting the mansion. Nervous energy filled him, as well as the anticipation for the night ahead. He had been out of commission for too long, and he was going to have some fun. As soon as the sun set, Angelus stepped out and breathed in the night air, savouring the scents around him.

_Slayer or minions? So much to do with so little time _he thought as he made his way out into the night. He could go after the girl that had sent him to hell and ruined his plans, or he could go out and spread the word. He needed some vampires to do the work he had planned anyway. _Or, I could play along._

As the plan in his twisted mind formed, he turned and headed to the nearest demon bar. He wanted to go to Willy's but that would be the first place anyone would go for information. No, he needed somewhere a little more... discreet.

* * *

Several demon clientele jumped as the door crashed against the wall. A few gasps sounded in the crowd as they realised who was standing in the doorway, some trying to inconspicuously move away from the figure and out towards the back door. All of their instincts were screaming at them to run, and not one of them wanted to die.

"So" he began, his voice loud and strong in the small building. He clasped his hands in front of him and strolled further inside. "Why don't we play a game of 'Who's the Vampire'?" He glanced around the crowd expectantly but was met with nothing but blank and fearful stares. He sighed exaggeratedly and looked up to the sky. "Okay, let me make this easy for you. All the vampires in the room, stand here" he instructed, pointing to the wall closest to him.

A few of the demons edged their way forward, tentatively approaching the larger vampire and lining up against the wall as they had been told.

"Good" he praised them with a grin, his eyes cold as he looked them up and down. "Now, who here wants to work for me?" he asked, his voice soft and filled with feigned curiosity.

When he got no answer from any of the vampires in front of him, he pulled out a stake from under his jacket and thrust it through the chest of the one at the end of the line. Before any of them could blink, the vampire Angelus had chosen to stake was nothing but a pile of ashes.

"Okay, let's try again. And this time, if no one answers, I'm gonna get really cranky" He walked to the other end of the short line of vampires, observing them and noticing that they stood a little straighter as he passed. He smirked and turned to face them. "Who wants to work for me?"

This time he was met by nods from the seven remaining vampires. Angelus chuckled darkly, the menacing grin still on his lips. "Good choice" he paused, watching his new minions, daring them to look at him, but they all kept their gaze straight forward and slightly downcast. "Out" he ordered, waiting for them to all leave the building before following after. As he walked back through the door, he called back over his shoulder.

"Thanks for your hospitality" his voice subtly changing as his accent was tinged with his Irish origins. He laughed again, the sound almost hysterical in its pitch.

The bartender gulped as the door swung shut behind him. It looked like Angelus was back, and there was no way he was going to stand in his way.

* * *

Outside, the seven vampires from before stood waiting for him. He noticed that there were only two females and the rest were men, but he didn't mind. What he did mind was the demeanour of some of them. The male who wrung his hands nervously in front of him, was not strong willed, he was weaker and clearly not an experienced fighter. At the same time, it would make him easier to control. The slightly stronger ones, who would not meet his eye but remained standing upright and not intimidated by his status as a master vampire, were the best ones. They would do as they were told, and be competent, without getting ambitious. But there was also one male that looked him straight in the eye, unafraid of meeting his cruel, calculating gaze.

Normally, he would have killed the vampire in question for having the audacity to think he was an equal, but there was something about him. His build and eyes, they were so much like... _William_ he finished mentally. _I could have some fun breaking him_ he thought, keeping his face expressionless. _Only if necessary of course. He could be useful._

"Follow me" he said, turning away from them and walking back towards the mansion. He didn't trust them to not stake him in the back, but he knew they were either too scared or too stupid to try. An attempt on his life would only lead to their death. He listened as sure enough, their footsteps fell into time with his.

"May I ask where we're going?" one of the females spoke up. When he turned to look at her, she kept her eyes on his, which he found again to be more intriguing than disrespectful.

"Crawford Mansion" he answered shortly. He was pleased when she just nodded her acquiesce and continued to follow him. He pulled her forward by her arm so she was walking beside him. "And what might a pretty little thing like you be called?"

"Natalia" she replied, her voice quieter but steady.

"A Russian?" he asked, his interest genuine. He hadn't spent much time there, but it had been an exciting country. _The people were really nice too, such a rich flavour._

The vampire named Natalia shook her head with a small smile. "My grandmother was and I was named after her"

"You didn't change it after you were turned?" Angelus was a little surprised. He expected most vampires to lose interest with anything to do with their human lives. It died with them.

Again, he received a small headshake. "I thought about it, but I think it suits me" she said, meeting his eyes again and daring to grin at him. He returned it and faced forward again. He liked her. He couldn't tell what it was about her, normally redheads weren't his type, but there was definitely a unique quality about her. He had already made his decision to have her as his right hand. _Perhaps the guy has potential too._

He nodded to Natalia, fairly impressed that she instantly fell back as she returned the nod imperceptibly. He definitely wanted to keep an eye on her. This time he grabbed the male from before. He growled at the resistance he met and felt him join him at the front of the group, as reluctant as he was to do so.

"What's your name, boy?" he asked, a faint growl in his voice in warning to the younger vampire. There was something in his smell, something familiar that he couldn't quite put his finger on. And it annoyed him.

"Michael"

"Do you know who I am, Mikey?" he questioned, his tone mocking.

"You're Angelus, one quarter of the Scourge of Europe. Childe of Darla and Sire of Drusilla, who Sired William the Bloody aka Spike. You were cursed with a soul in 1898 and were barely seen or heard from until 1996" he answered with no hesitation. "When you fell in love with the Slayer" he added scornfully.

Angelus growled and increased his grip around Michael's arm. "You really should think about how you talk to your elders, Mikey"

"Michael"

"Right. Michael. You know, you really should find a new name for yourself. It just doesn't strike the right note of terror. So, why don't you tell me just how you know that much? I'm flattered and all, but I just don't see you being the reading type"

"I read" Michael replied flatly, glaring at the older vampire.

"Well then there might just be use for you yet" Angelus slapped Michael on the shoulder and tilted his head sideways, dismissing him. Michael fell back, walking next to Natalia. She glanced towards him and smiled at him. He returned it with a smirk before facing the front again and following their new leader. He'd play along. For now.

But Michael had heard a lot about Angelus since his turning, and since then he had read every book he could get his hands on. He'd come to Sunnydale for two reasons. One, he wanted to see his brother. And the second... was his sire.

_

* * *

_

Almost a year ago...

His parents had been fighting again. He thought he'd be free of them once he went to college. He had dreams of living at the dorm, partying with his friends, falling into bed at four in the morning and sleeping through until noon. The dorms had been too expensive though, and he couldn't find the money. So instead he had to stay at his childhood home, listening to the arguments he'd been hearing for as long as he could remember.

Tonight he'd snapped. He'd gone downstairs to confront his drunken father, expecting to give him a piece of his mind. But all he'd gotten was a fist to the face.

"_You're just a worthless little nothing! I don't know why I ever married you!" He could hear his father's voice even up in his room, his door shut and a pillow over his head._

"_I guess that makes me the fool then! I thought you married me because you loved me!" his mother screamed back._

"_I was young! I was young and I was stupid!"_

"_I loved you with everything I had!"_

"_Yeah, well, it didn't make it anymore of a mistake!"_

_Michael threw the pillow across his room and stormed out of his room. He tore down the stairs to see his father towering over his mother as she sat on the sofa, tears streaming down her face._

"_Leave her alone!"_

"_Oh, look who finally got a backbone" his father spat mockingly._

"_You have done nothing but degrade Mom, tell her it was a mistake marrying her, make her feel less than she is. Well, try looking in the mirror!"_

"_And why should I do that?" sneered his father._

"_Because then you'd see what a worthless, useless, idiotic drunk you've become!"_

_He didn't see it coming until his father's fist was heading for him. His eyes widened as time seemed to slow down and he watched his fist nearing him. Time sped up again as he made contact, hitting his son in the jaw with enough force to knock him down._

_Michael stared up at him, shock, surprise and betrayal shining in his blue eyes. Gradually, anger took over, all his other emotions fading. A quick glance at his mother showed him that she had a hand over her mouth, watching in horror. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, his features hardening._

"_I've had to put up with your crap for years. You've done nothing but treat me as a mistake. So I'm just gonna go" Michael said quietly, his voice shaking slightly with pain and anger. Without another word he turned and ran up the stairs. As quickly as he could he filled a small duffel with as much of the items around his room as he could. Clothing, papers, books. Everything he could, he stuffed into the bag. He grabbed his jacket, making sure his phone, money and ID as well as his other small necessities were in the pockets._

_Returning downstairs he saw his mother was still sitting in the same place while his father stared at his fist, frozen in the air as it had when he'd punched him. Realisation seemed to spread suddenly and the horror of what he'd done sunk in._

"_Mikey, please, I'm so sorry" his father tried to apologise, seemingly more sober than he had for a long time. The young man ignored him and continued to the front door. He was stopped only by the sound of his mother's voice._

"_Michael, please" His hand still grasped the handle to the door, ready to turn it and leave. He turned his head a little to see his mother. That he'd stopped gave her hope, and she rushed to his side, her small hand gripping his still outstretched arm. "Please, don't go"_

"_I'm sorry, Mom. I just... I've had enough. I can't stay here and listen to you two argue anymore" He had avoided her eyes since she first spoke but now he raised his eyes to hers. His chest ached at the sight of her unshed tears. "I'm sorry" He repeated. He dropped his gaze again._

"_Goodbye" he whispered, pulling the door open and away from his mother's grasp. Before he could change his mind he fled the house and ran as far as he could._

Standing outside the train station, looking onto the platforms and watching the trains go by he was beginning to doubt himself. He thought he had been doing the right thing at the time, but now he was starting to wonder. The small, important questions crept up on him.

_Where am I gonna go?_

_Where am I gonna live?_

_How am I gonna live?_

_What about my schooling?_

He shivered in the cold as the adrenaline, courage and determination that had fuelled his leaving began to leave him again, leaving a nervous, worried and scared teenager standing in the street.

He was about to swallow his pride and return home when he saw her. The young woman had long deep brown hair and eyes so dark they appeared black. Her skin was so pale, and shone in the moonlight. She cradled a doll in her arms as she swayed out of the station, her head tilted as if listening to something. Suddenly, her attention was focused on him and she glided towards him.

Everything about her screamed danger, but as she approached, he couldn't help but look into her eyes and once he had he was lost to the dark depths of the mysterious stranger's gaze.

"Be in my eyes. Be in me" she said sensuously, retreating slowly towards on alley to the left. In some part of his mind, he knew he shouldn't follow. She swayed her hips temptingly, and a pang of loneliness hit him, even as his desire rose. He had no one left. He had left his childhood home behind him, he had nowhere he could stay and no one to go to.

But here was a beautiful woman who was interested in him. Right then, he didn't care why. He just wanted, needed something, and though he didn't know what it was, he could see his dreams in her eyes. He walked forward, following blindly as she stepped further into the darkness. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to pursue her, take her, have her.

The light diminished as they continued down the alley and into the shadows. She approached him again, pulling him towards her before shoving him backwards against the brick wall forcefully. And strangely enough, it didn't scare him. Not anymore than the instinctual fear he had felt since first laying his eyes upon her. He felt his heartbeat quicken as she leant towards him. She stopped a mere inch away from his face and licked her lips.

She hummed a little under her breath and bounced on her toes a few times. "Daddy wasn't very nice to you, was he, my sweet?"

A fresh wave of fear flooded through him. _How did she know that?_ He felt unsure as to how to reply, but when he tried he found that he was unable to. She was surprisingly strong, holding him against the wall with no visible effort. In response, he shook his head slightly.

Her eyes glazed over a little as she seemed to look at something beyond him. "Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep" she said dreamily, her eyes refocusing on him. "Poor lil' lost lamb" She raised a hand and gently trailed it down his face.

"Would you like a new Mummy?"

"What...?" he attempted to ask, though what he was trying to ask he didn't know.

"You'll never be lonely in my world. No one will ever be able to hurt you again. Would you like that, pet?"

Michael was still lost in her eyes, almost sure he could see the world she spoke of. _"You'll never be lonely"_ her voice echoed in his head. Keeping eye contact, he nodded.

"Are you sure?" she asked, a playful light danced in her brown orbs as she grinned at him and began bouncing on her toes again.

Michael nodded again, more firmly, more certain of his decision. "Yes. Yes, I'm sure"

"Good lil' lamb. Mummy will show you... a whole new world" Her voice dropped to a whisper as her face morphed and she leant into him, pressing him harder against the wall.

Michael was confused, but soon, sheer terror overwhelmed him. An agonising pain burned through him as he felt something sharp pierce his neck. Truthfully, he'd had no idea what he'd been agreeing to, and had realised too late what was happening to him. He tried to struggle out of her grasp, but as he did, he felt her grip tighten and he yelled out in pain. He could feel her pulling his blood from his body, and it was the most frightening experience of his life. A sense of dread filled him as he felt himself weaken. _I'm dying. She's... she's killing me _he thought as his vision began to fade.

He knew from everything he'd watch, read and heard that the woman at his neck was a vampire, but he'd never really believed all the stories. Sure, he'd heard of all the reasons behind the 'animal attacks' and 'disappearances', but, it just hadn't seemed plausible to him before.

_I guess that's what I get for being a sceptic and going for a walk at night alone_ he thought derisively, a kind of acceptance of his death settling over him. His eyes slipped closed and he went limp in her arms. As he was about to fall into the abyss, he felt something at his mouth. Liquid coated his tongue and he swallowed reflexively. Then the darkness claimed him.

* * *

The next thing he remembered was being trapped in a box. He struggled for air and started screaming for help, but no one could hear him. Michael thumped his fists against the wood above him. Eventually, one of his punches broke through the lid and he pulled at it with all his might. He worked his way out and through the soil that surrounded him on all sides.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his hand burst out of the ground into the night air. Laboriously, he pulled himself free of the ground and fell onto his side, panting for breath. Disorientated, confused and scared, he glanced around frantically. He looked down at his hands, oblivious to the tears pouring down his cheeks, and stared at the bloodied mess that his fingernails and hands were.

A twig snapped and his head snapped up. The sight before him would be something he'd always remember.

"Hello, lamb" the woman from before greeted him as she helped him to his feet. "I'm your Mummy, but you may call me Drusilla"

"Drusilla?" he repeated, his voice rising in question. When the woman nodded, he smiled at her. He realised how difficult it seemed to be and raised a hand to his face. Gently, and fearfully, he touched his own face. Panic began to swell in his chest as he felt the ridges and fangs. Glancing up at Drusilla, he opened his mouth to ask.

He froze when she changed her face as well, a low growl rumbling from her chest. The sound seemed to calm him, as did her touch when she linked her arm with his. His head began to ache as all the new sights, scents and sounds flooded his senses. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

Drusilla placed her hands on either side of his head, her palms resting on his temples. "Look at me, pet"

Obediently, he raised his eyes to hers, gold locked with gold. Her growling continued as she rubbed his temples tenderly. He felt himself relax and his eyes gradually closed in contentment. He didn't even realise he was growling quietly in response.

Once he was calm, Drusilla moved her hands away. Ignoring his disgruntled sound of protest, she danced away from him. "Are you hungry, Michael?"

He didn't understand how she knew his name, but he felt he shouldn't question her. He didn't know what was going on, but knew he felt safe with her, and knew that she was important to him. And he trusted her. Trusted that she'd look after him. His stomach growled and he nodded, letting her link her hand with his and lead him into the night.

* * *

They had lived and travelled together for the past months and she had taught him what him the basic hunting skills. She had given him the option of going back and killing his family, and he had agreed. At first.

He had arrived at the house where he used to live and looked through the windows with amber eyes full of hatred. Until he'd seen them. His mother was crying on the sofa and his father had his arms wrapped around her. His eyes were glistening with tears. With his advanced hearing, he listened to their conversation.

"_I can't believe he left. I thought he'd come back but..." his mother couldn't finish her sentence as she choked back more tears._

"_I know, honey. I know. It's all my fault. But I promise, I'm gonna sort myself out. And then I'm gonna find him" he stated, rubbing a hand along her spine to comfort his wife._

"_Look at me" he asked, repeating the request when she didn't and using a finger to gentle tip her head up. "I'll find him"_

Michael knew his father would never find him, but he felt his anger fade as he watched. As much as they shouted and screamed and yelled, he could see how much they really loved each other. It seemed that the alcohol really was the main problem in their relationship. They still had a lot to work through, but he knew his parents. They were strong people. They'd make it.

Silently, he drew away from the window and returned to his sire's side. He kept his eyes down, feeling like he'd failed her. Gently, replicating the gesture of his father inside, she raised his chin until he looked her in the eyes. _He is so much like my knight_ she thought with a sigh.

"It's okay, lamb. Plenty of other nice people for us to eat" she reassured him, grabbing his hand with a giggle and pulling him away from the house.

Since then, they had stayed away from Sunnydale. She would have her odd spells, see things that weren't there, but it was never too bad. Then one night she had a violent vision. They kind he had absolutely no experience in.

He was scared for his sire, but didn't know what to do. He tried to hold her arms and legs as she thrashed out but only ended up with bruises himself. And the harder he tried to hold her down, the harder she fought and the louder and more pained her moans became. He howled in frustration and worry as he had no choice but to sit and watch as his sire was tormented by the images and sounds that were perceivable only to her.

A whole day passed until she quietened, and when she did she looked at him with a startling clarity. She beckoned him forwards and ran gentle hands through his hair. "My lamb must go to the Hellmouth. The one where the sun shines. He doesn't have a name but he unlocked the silver cage and set Daddy free" her tone got lighter as she added "William is there as well"

Drusilla smiled at Michael and looked him in the eyes. "You must go to Sunnydale, and help my Angel. Daddy needs help"

"Angelus needs help?" Michael asked. He wasn't able to interpret many of her ramblings, but he had learned that her 'Daddy' was Angelus, her sire.

She nodded and lowered her head to speak directly into his ear. "Daddy's going to burn the world. Set it all on fire. Like a pretty picture." she giggled and licked his neck, sending a small shudder through her childe. She drew back and smiled again. "The only one who can stop it is my lamb, and dear heart. But it will be too late. The world will burn" She laughed again and pushed him away.

Michael had learned not to take very much of what she said literally, and just waited expectantly, waiting for her instructions. Suddenly, her eyes refocused again and let her vampire face come forward with a commanding growl. "Go. Now!" she demanded.

He blinked in surprise, and without asking another question, he turned and ran from the building they had been staying in. It looked like it was time to return to Sunnydale.

* * *

Michael glanced at Angelus as he followed on. When he had been next to him he had been felt a tingle that danced across his skin that his demon knew to be the call of family. But by the looks of it, Angelus didn't know who he was. Now, if he could just work his way into his elder's inner circle of trust, he could figure out the plan and, if he allowed it, help him. Just as his sire had asked of him.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think of Michael?

To name him, I looked back at the most popular American names on Wiki, and Michael kept popping up. Et voila, Michael :D

Like I said, I thought about being cryptic and letting you as readers try and guess his background, but I thought this would be easier ( assuming the flashbacks were clear lol )

But, bonus points ( their prize will be extra recognition in the A/N ;D ) to whoever can remember where we've seen him before. Not huge fun, I know, but I spotted it and decided he was who I wanted.

Thanks for reading, and please review! Even if it's just to say 'Hi' ;)

JayEmTee


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm really sorry about how long I've taken to work on this story. I hope that everyone's still interested and staying with this fic, though I can't blame those that have lost patience with me. But thanks to those who have waited (and waited and waited) and here's a treat for you. After a couple more reviews pleading with me to finish this fic and bringing to my attention how long it had been since I'd writted anything at all, I decided to get my virtual pen back out.

So no, it's not finished, but I do have a few chapters here for you now and please rest assured that when I'm not cracking the books for my maths degree I am attempting to coax my muse out of hiding with every method I can think of =)

With any luck, I hope to have this story wrapped up within the next few months (though I won't promise that deadline seeing as how every time I do that I fail at it) and will be writing whenever I can over the Easter break in between my revision sessions.

BIG thanks to Naeara, dancngurl153, Beige Flicka, Doni, The Queen of Confusion, FirehouseGirl, Nameless *HeeHee*, bexyally, geeksgirltm and McPastey for reviewing. Seriously, each email in my inbox that tells me I've been reviewed gives me that kick up the butt I need sometimes to get writing again, and before you know it a good portion of a chapter is sitting on Word in front of me. You guys rule! As do all those who favourite or alert this story or me, and to those who have stuck with me on this long (and sometimes tedious, I know there are some with the same patience as Spike himself lol) journey.

On one final note, a shout out to Nameless *HeeHee* who correctly identified Michael as the guy Drusilla lured into an alley during her brief return to Sunnyhell =)

So, with that, I shall let you loose upon the first of the next complete chapters for A New Life. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 15

"How are we doing today, Mr Pratt?" the doctor greeted them with a bright smile as he entered.

"Spike."

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up from his notes to the bed bound blond.

"Name's Spike, mate," replied the man in question.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Okay, Spike" he corrected himself. "Same question."

"Better" Spike answered simply, smiling warmly at the petite woman sitting on the bed next to him. Buffy returned it before turning to the doctor.

"Do you know when he'll be able to come home?" She asked, her discomfort at being in a hospital clear to both men.

He sighed, his reply slow as if he were thinking carefully over how much to tell them. "I don't know. We still haven't been able to identify why you went into the coma and we don't want to risk it happening again. Your blood tests have all come back normal, so I'd like to do a CAT scan and an MRI," he saw the fear that built in both their expressions, though Spike was better at hiding it and raised a hand reassuringly. "It's just routine. Make sure everything's as it should be."

Buffy tightened her grip on Spike's hand the second the CAT scan had been mentioned, memories of her time in the same hospital two years ago once again fresh in her mind. Spike squeezed her hand back in comfort as he nodded to the doctor. "When?" he asked.

"Today, in a few hours, if that's okay?"

Spike nodded again but frowned slightly. "Don' you usually have to wait?"

"Normally, yes. But I checked as soon as you woke up yesterday and booked you in. Also, because of your recent comatose state being of an undetermined nature, you're higher priority right now," he explained with another smile. "I'd like to stay and talk but I have to check on my other patients."

"Thank you, doctor," Buffy called after him as he left the couple alone again. She sighed and dropped her gaze to her lap, the fingers of her free hand worrying a loose thread on the bed sheet.

"'M gonna be okay, Buffy." Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice and scared green eyes met soft blue. Spike rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb in a gentle soothing motion. "'S jus' a scan. Nothin's gonna happen t' me."

Buffy wrapped her arms around him and felt his band around her in response, pulling her into a tight hug. "I can't lose you," she whispered, her warm breath tickling his neck.

"You won'. You heard the doc, 's jus' routine," his low voice rumbled quietly next to her ear and she closed her eyes, allowing his presence to calm her.

She sniffled a little and fought back the tears that seemed to build every time she got even a fraction emotional. She pulled back and pressed her palms against her eyes. Laughing slightly, she moved her hand and waved them in front of her face. "God, look at me. I'm a mess."

Spike smiled at her and pushed her long hair behind her ears. "You look gorgeous, kitten." She blushed and ducked her head with another small laugh, the sound filling Spike with warmth. He loved to hear her laugh, she didn't do it often enough in his opinion. "Look, 'm gonna get some sleep for a bit. 'M still feelin' pretty knackered. Why don't you..." he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes and ran his other hand up and down her upper arm. "... Go on home and pamper yourself. Have a bubble bath, paint your nails 'n' do all the other girly stuff you love to do. Then get somethin' proper to eat, and come back later? Sound good, pet?"

Her eyes lit up as he spoke, the idea sounding like a dream to her. He saw when the guilt began to creep up on her though and instantly went to put a stop to it. "Now, none of that, luv. You've barely left this place, 'n' you deserve it," he tried to convince her, happy when he saw her lips begin to form a smile, her features softening. "Besides, 'm not takin' 'no' for an answer," he told her, his eyes sparkling with life.

Finally, she succumbed and nodded her head. "Well, if you insist," she replied, kissing him gently as she hopped off the bed. "You sure you're gonna be okay?" She asked, still reluctant to leave him alone.

_Could be my chance to have a little chat with the man. _"If you're that concerned, phone the Whelp or somethin'. Get him to come by and play babysitter," he compromised.

Buffy nibbled her bottom lip thoughtfully, nodding slowly. "Okay. I'll see you later," she kissed him again before she slowly walked backwards, their hands still linked. "We love you," she added, her hand going to her stomach.

"Love you two, too," he said, her hand slipping from his grasp. With one last smile, Buffy turned and left the room.

"I heard someone wanted to see me?"

"'Lo, Harris. Guess Buffy decided to call you, then," Spike nodded to the brunette as he entered the room and pulled up a chair next to him.

"Yeah. Something about pampering herself so could I keep an eye on you for her," he shrugged as he sat down. "Not sure why she didn't call Wills though. She and Tara don't have any classes today."

"Well, I sort o' told 'er to call you. Not directly, but gave 'er the idea," Spike replied, not looking him in the eye.

"Why would you do that?"

He sighed, stalling until he could think best about how to put what he wanted to say. "I remember what you said," he answered a little vaguely.

"I've said many things," Xander quipped, clueless as to what Spike meant.

"'Bout bein' a part o' the team, 'bout bein' a constant 'n' 'bout bein' stronger than whatever was holdin' me in the coma," Spike lifted his head and smiled genuinely at the stunned young man. He held out his hand. "I wanted to say thank you. Jus'... di'n't know when t' bring it up. Figured now was as good a time as any," his smirked at Xander, his hand still held out patiently. His smile returned when Xander snapped out of it and clasped his hand firmly in his own. They shook once, an understanding passing between them before silence fell again.

"Don't tell anyone what I said," Xander warned him.

"Wouldn' do that, mate. Scout's honour," Spike said, saluting the other man.

"Were you actually ever a Scout?"

Spike shrugged. "Ate a Scout leader once."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm pretty certain you've told that joke before. Or something like it, anyway."

"Yeah, need some new material," Spike frowned and looked away, lost in his thoughts.

"We should ask the Bronze to do a comedy night. Just let the public have the mic then we can steal their jokes," Xander grinned at Spike, who returned it and chuckled. "Seriously, it could work. We get a petition and get customers to sign it..."

Spike listened to Xander babble, but the brunette's voice faded slightly as he withdrew into his thoughts again. His mind was filled with his family, his friends, his fear of what was to come and the ominous feeling that something wasn't right.

* * *

"What do you know of the winter solstice?" Angelus leaned back in an ornate chair, lifting his left foot to rest it on the top of the table in front of him and moving his right so they crossed at the ankle. He held a sharp knife in his hands, idly examining it from every angle and appearing uninterested in their answers.

Natalia and Michael were the only vampires present as the other minions he had recruited slumbered in the many bedrooms within the mansion. They now stood before him, wondering why he wanted to know. They were snapped out of their thoughts by his deep Irish brogue, a low growl behind his words in warning.

"When I ask questions, I expect them to be answered. Natalia?"

The redhead flinched imperceptibly, but didn't let it show on her face. She kept her expression calm and impassive. "I know only what my grandmother once told me. She said khorovod was performed during the solstice as it was when something called the Black God and other evil spirits were most powerful. I never thought much to it as I didn't think it was important. Just another day."

Angelus observed her for a moment and she lowered her eyes so she wasn't meeting his dark gaze. "What about you, Mikey?"

Michael clenched his jaw. "It's Michael. And it's during the longest night of the year. When it is depends on whether you're north or south of the equator. Some cultures would save food in the months leading up to it, uncertain that they would survive the darker months that followed. It's often symbolic of rebirth, and in Greek mythology it's believed to be the only time that Hades was allowed on Mount Olympus. But it depends on who you talk to. Different people will tell you different things."

Angelus was nodding as Michael spoke and turned his eyes to him when he finished. Michael refused to look away, steadily holding his gaze. The elder could see the defiance and fire there but decided against doing anything yet. "And how do you know all that, boy?"

"Like I said, I read," Michael replied.

Before the shorter vampire could register the other had moved, Angelus had him pinned to the wall. He kept his eyes on his though, even as Angelus moved closer, his body pressing against his own. "You seem to forget your place, lad," Angelus told him, his voice calm and deadly. He pressed a forearm against Michael's throat, beginning to crush his windpipe. "You'd do well to remember it."

Michael just smirked at him. He snarled in response but not shifting his visage. Instead he threw a punch that landed heavily against the other's temple. Michael gasped in surprise and pain, fighting against the black spots that had appeared in his vision. Angelus let him go, grinning maliciously when he faltered and had to lean against the wall for support. He shook his head to clear it and was caught off guard again when Angelus grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him towards the door.

"Go do something useful," he ordered.

Pausing for a moment, Michael scowled at the door and clenched his fists a few times. He turned, eyes down and nodded tightly to Angelus before leaving the room. As soon as the door shut, he consciously slowed his breathing to calm himself and suppress the anger that rose in him. He didn't even know what it was about the elder vampire. Perhaps it was the way Dru still put him first even after all this time. Perhaps it was because of his past, both of theirs. Whatever it was, there was something about Angelus that rubbed him the wrong way. He stalked away from the door and went to find himself a bed to sleep in.

Natalia had watched the two men and their little fight for dominance, conflict rising inside her. She couldn't help but be drawn to the way Michael stood up to Angelus. But at the same time, she knew she had to respect Angelus as the power he held radiated off of him in waves. It was unmistakable. And she liked power.

She smiled at Angelus when he turned back to her, her green eyes threaded with gold and flashing heatedly. He smirked at her when he met her gaze, allowing his eyes to travel slowly down her body. He nodded and grinned at her, meeting her eyes once again before moving around the table to reclaim his seat.

"Is there anything else you... need?" she asked, her voice deeper than normal.

Angelus chuckled and considered her offer. A frown creased his brow though and he became serious as he remembered the events of the past few days. "Bring me all the books on rituals that need the solstice. I have an idea."

"Is that all?" She asked, her meaning clear in the way her smile and eyes said so much more.

He nodded distractedly and waved a hand at her dismissively. Hiding her disappointment, she nodded and left him alone with his thoughts.

_So Spike's human, and Buffy's pregnant with his kid. Now he's in the hospital, thanks to my new friend. I should pay him a visit, it's only right. After all, we were family _he thought, a cruel smile on his lips. _And it'd be nice to catch up with an old girlfriend. I owe her so much._

_And she's moved... leaving poor little Dawnie with the witches, and me with an all access pass to the house._

* * *

Buffy felt like a new woman as she returned to the hospital. After a long and luxurious bubble bath, she had done as Spike had suggested. Her golden blonde hair was shiny and bouncy again, her neutral makeup had been carefully applied and her nails were freshly manicured to perfection. She practically glowed, and her smile seemed brighter. She looked good, and she felt it, the burden of worry that she had carried for too long lightened for the time being.

"Hey, I'm back," she said cheerily, pushing open Spike's door. Her smile wavered a little when she saw the doctor and her voice sounded strained when she spoke again. "And just in time I see."

"I was just explaining the procedures to Spike. We're almost ready."

Buffy nodded and moved to Spike's side. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist when she reached him. "Harris left a lil' while ago but I said I'd wait for you to get back," he said, pulling her down for a brief kiss. "Enjoy yourself, kitten?"

"Yeah, actually. I feel a lot better," she smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed, entwining her fingers of her right hand with his hand where it rested on her hip.

"Course, pet. Knew you would."

"How do you do that? You always know what I need."

"'M psychic," he answered sincerely and she broke into a wide smile.

"Really? Then what am I thinking now?"

Spike pretended to concentrate for a second before gasping in mock offense. "Buffy, 'm shocked."

She slapped him playfully on the chest and he laughed as she tried to stifle her own giggles. The doctor watched them amusedly and grinned at their antics. They were a couple who were in love if he ever did see one. He cleared his throat to get their attention and smiled.

"Are you ready to go then?"

They both nodded and he called into the hall. Together with the nurse that came in, they wheeled Spike's bed out of the room. Buffy stayed at his side, his right hand in her left until they reached the point where she could go no further.

"I'm sorry, Buffy, but you'll have to wait out here. We'll be done as soon as possible and I'll come find you straight away so we can discuss the results," the doctor said, his tone steady and reassuring.

Buff nodded but didn't move. "Look at me, Buffy." She lifted her eyes to Spike's. "I'm gonna be fine. I'll see you again soon, luv," he said quietly, his eyes not leaving hers. He watched as her fear lessened, leaving just worry. He pulled her down gently and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. A few quick whispered endearments between them and they released their hold on each other's hand. Buffy closed her eyes as they parted, not wanting to watch as he was taken from her to undergo whatever tests it was they wanted to perform.

What seemed like years and too many cups of coffee later, the doctor reappeared. His expression was sombre as he approached her and she felt her heart rate increase and her stomach drop and cold dread filled her. _Oh God, what did they find?_ She thought fearfully.

"Let's go back to Spike and we'll discuss what we found, okay?"

Buffy nodded dumbly, following after him as he turned back around again. She remained silent until she saw him again. She rushed to his side with tears in her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her. "'M sure it's nothin', pet," he whispered to her softly, one arm banded tightly around her as his other hand stroked her hair and back. He could feel her trembling, but she valiantly fought back her emotions and pulled back to face the doctor and see what he had to say.

He put the results of the scan up on the wall like he had to show her and her Mom, but they still meant nothing to her. The doctor studied the pictures with a frown. "The good news is that as far as brain functionality, you're fine," he began.

"So, what's the bad news?" Buffy asked the question she didn't want to put voice to.

"We've found this," he said, indicating a dark shadow on one of the pictures he'd placed up.

"What's that?" Spike asked, swallowing his fear and tightening his hold on the blonde next to him.

"That's just it. I have no idea. Usually, a shadow like this would indicate a blood clot, or a tumour, but this is different, something else. Whatever it is, it seems to be deep within your cerebral cortex. This is important. Do you have any idea what it might be or how it got there?"

Buffy looked bewildered, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly as she looked at him helplessly. She had no idea either, that much was obvious. On the other hand, Spike sighed and his eyes fell shut, his shoulders slumped. He brought his left hand up and rubbed his temple.

"Yeah, I know," he said tiredly. Both of them turned to him expectantly. "Remember when I got in that accident a few years back? Might be a piece of metal or somethin'."

Buffy just looked at him uncomprehendingly until he mouthed one word, unseen by the doctor and causing realisation to spread across her face.

"But if that's true, then you should be dead. For something to get buried that deep..." the doctor was baffled and shook his head. "I shouldn't even be thinking about interfering but we have no idea how it could affect you. It may have even contributed, if not caused, your comatose condition."

Buffy and Spike glanced at each other, knowing that it wasn't the cause for his coma. "Well, do you think you could remove it?" Buffy asked. "I mean, it's possible, right?"

"In theory, yes. But it's tricky, and it's dangerous. One slip up and that's it, game over. And while it's true that removing it is necessary, we have no idea what the side effects of doing so could be. If this accident happened as long ago as you say, then it appears the brain has repaired itself around the object. I've been working in this field for a long time, but I've never seen anything like this and I'm not sure I'm even willing to attempt it."

"Isn't there someone who could? Like, a specialist maybe?" Buffy suggested. She'd not thought about the chip in a long time and had honestly not considered the fact that it was even still in Spike's head now he was human and the effects that could have. _Can he still not hurt a human then?_ She thought, trying to recall a time when he might have struck out at Xander or something like that, but nothing came to mind.

The doctor was quiet for a minute before nodding slowly. "I think there's someone I can call. But you'll have to stay here until then," he said, directing his words to Spike.

"Why can' I go home?" he asked sullenly, not looking forward to spending more time in the hospital and away from his girlfriend, his unborn baby and his home.

"Like I said, we have no idea of the ramifications of whatever it is that the scans picked up may have."

"But we can jus' call you if somethin' goes wrong, righ'?"

"Technically, yes, and I can't hold you here against your will. But I strongly advise you to rethink this," he sighed when he saw both of their determined faces and the pleading in their eyes. "Okay, but stay tonight at least. You've not long woken up and no doubt today has been fairly stressful for you. After that, I'll reassess your condition."

They conceded to that and the doctor nodded, wishing that he could not get the most stubborn patients for once as he took down the pictures and bid the couple goodbye. Once they were left alone once again, Buffy climbed up on the bed next to Spike and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and listening to the strong and steady beat of his heart beneath her ear. His arm came around her more fully and she felt him place a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"You know, I hadn't even thought of the chip since you got back," Buffy murmured into the fabric of the hideous hospital gown he was wearing.

"I did once or twice, but that was it. Wasn' exactly expectin' this t' happen," he sighed into her hair, his breath gently stirring the blonde strands.

Buffy leant up on her elbow so she could study his face, letting her eyes trace his features then focusing on his temple. "Can you feel it?" she asked curiously as she lifted a hand to run her fingers through his hair.

He shook his head once, watching her examine his head like she could see inside. "No. And I don' think you can get it out by starin' at me, pet," he chuckled, his eyes not leaving her face.

"I know," she agreed, settling down and resting her head on his shoulder so she could look up at him. "It can't hurt you though, right?"

"As long as I don' go hittin' humans, I'll be fine."

"Does it even still work like that now?"

"No idea, luv. I'd rather not try it out," he said with a wry smile. She smiled back and nodded. Her smile grew when she thought of something.

"You can come home tomorrow."

Spike nodded and grinned. "That I can. Did you miss me then, kitten?"

Buffy wrapped her arm tightly around his waist and nodded. "I was so scared you wouldn't wake up. And the house has been so empty without you. Dawnie's been staying with me," she told him quietly.

"Where is the Nibblet, anyway?"

"She's still at our place as far as I know. When I went back she mentioned phoning Clem to let him know you're okay and then coming to see you later."

"What about Angel? I saw his note in m' card but 've not seen 'im yet."

Buffy frowned for a moment. "I'm not sure. I went to the mansion to tell him yesterday and thought he'd come see you when the sun went down." He shook his head and her frown deepened. She'd seen how worried Angel had been about the blond, even if he had never said it. "Maybe I'll go by there later, see if he's there."

"Okay. Just be careful, luv?"

"Always," she replied with a smile. It faded at his look as his brows drew together and he searched her eyes.

"You haven' been patrollin' while 've been in 'ere, 'ave you?" Though he'd heard her admit to him whilst he had been unconscious, he wanted to know whether she'd deny it now he was awake again.

"I... Well... You see..." Buffy paused after each false start, not wanting to lie to him but not wanting to worry him either. She let out a sigh and dropped her eyes from his. "Yeah," she admitted in defeat.

"Buffy –"

Her head lifted again as she cut him off before he could begin. "But I'm fine. Look, see? I'm okay, and so is our baby. I just... It helped."

Spike pulled her against him in understanding. "I know, but it's dangerous," he sighed.

"I won't go again, I promise."

"Tha's my girl." They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "You should get goin' again now. Take the Nibblet to see a movie maybe, or have a girly nigh' in. 'M sure she could use a bit o' cheering up too."

Buffy nodded in agreement, reluctant but knowing it was true. "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow and we'll see if we can get you home," she said quietly, smiling at the thought of finally having her partner back with her. Sharing one last kiss and a soft goodbye, Buffy turned to leave the hospital once more.

* * *

Crouching in the shadow of the old oak tree outside 1630 Revello Drive, cold brown eyes sparked with gold as they watched the three women through the living room window.

* * *

So I hope it was worth the wait! Please review and let me know what you thought =)

Jay


	16. Chapter 16

A knock at the door drew Willow's attention. She rose from the sofa, leaving Dawn and Tara to the television. Opening it, she smiled when she saw who was standing there.

"Oh, hi, Angel!" She greeted him warmly.

Angel's face was sombre, his eyes haunted as they peered up from beneath dark brows. "Willow. I need to talk to you," He paused, glancing at the floor and shifting his weight uncomfortably. "It's about Buffy."

Willow frowned. She was fairly certain it couldn't be anything bad, or Angel would be more upset. _But why else would he be here? _Confused, she stepped back and motioned him into the house. "Of course, come in."

Angel stepped over the threshold and looked to the living room. "Do... Do you mind if we speak in private?"

More puzzled than ever, the redhead simply nodded. "Sure," she turned to the other girls. "Hey guys, we'll just be upstairs for a minute, okay?"

The other two didn't even turn around, too absorbed in the television program. A distracted "Yeah" and "Okay, sweetie" met her ears, along with a half wave from Dawn, though her eyes remained on the screen. Willow smiled and shook her head before leading Angel upstairs to her room.

She shifted slightly, a little nervous about having Angel in her room. She didn't know why but it just felt wrong for some reason. "S-so, what did you wanna talk about?" She asked, keeping her tone cheery.

Angel shut the door behind him with a low click and kept his back to her for a moment, his head bowed as he gathered his thoughts. Willow glanced around, her senses on high alert for something unknown.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he began in a quiet voice, though there was a subtle edge of mocking that Willow couldn't quite place.

"About Buffy, right?"

"Yeah, Buffy," he agreed in a falsely light tone. He turned slowly to face her, taking a few steps closer. Willow kept her ground, having no reason to fear him. "You see, she's... different. I don't know how to put it into words. She's just... wrong."

Willow frowned once more, her nerves in the back of her mind as she focused on what he'd just said. _Buffy's wrong? What..._ "What do you mean, she's wrong?" A little fear began to creep into her voice, worried that there had been even worse backlash to the spell she had used to resurrect her friend than she had thought.

"Where do I start?" Angel kept his eyes down but stepped closer again. "Maybe the fact that she thinks I'm good. Or maybe that she thinks she can save everybody. Either way, she's wrong."

With the last word, his head snapped up. Golden eyes full of evil intention stared at her, sparkling with dark humour. Fangs lengthened and shone in the low light as he grinned maliciously. Her eyes widened as she froze in fear and her mind went blank except for one thought.

"Angelus," she whispered in terror.

"That's right, baby. I'm back," he gloated, grabbing her by her forearms and pulling her close to him as he brought his forehead smashing down into hers.

Willow fell limp in his arms. Angelus went to the window to open it, and peered out to see Michael outside, standing beneath on the grass. He lifted Willow's unconscious body out of it and dropped her, where she landed safely in the other vampire's arms.

"Keep her hands tied and her mouth shut. If she gets the chance to cast a spell, this is all over, got it?" He snarled into the night.

Michael nodded and without a word, slung his burden over his shoulder and sprinted off into the darkness.

Angelus froze for a moment, listening intently. The sounds of the television continued undisturbed, and the sounds of the girls' giggles told him they were blissfully unaware of the danger in their house.

He chuckled deep in his chest. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Dawn glanced up when she saw a figure come back down the stairs.

"Hey Angel. Where's Willow?"

"She got tired," he explained simply, strolling across the room.

Dawn frowned, getting the feeling that something wasn't quite right. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, everything's just peachy," he said in a low voice, picking up the poker from beside the fireplace and caressing it with a glint in his eye.

Tara had been quietly watching, and she knew something was up. Angel's aura, usually a charcoal colour, was now jet black and flaring around him like fire. This Angel was dangerous, and there was no way she was going to provoke him until she knew what he was here for. _So, act normal._ Her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she picked up the bowl that held the popcorn and went to stand.

Quick as lightening, Angelus had her by the throat, pulled close to his body. Her hands flew to his wrists, trying to loosen his hold and get free. He grinned down into her face and giggled. "Can't cast spells if you can't talk," he mocked.

"Angel?" Dawn asked in a wavering voice, unfolding her legs from underneath her and standing slowly. "What's going on?"

"I just thought I'd have myself a little fun. I was on my own, bored. Saw the lights on and thought I'd make it a party!" The terrifying grin stayed in place as his head turned to face her.

"Angel, let her go."

"You know, I don't think I will," Angelus retorted, running a finger of his free hand down the side of Tara's pale face and swiping her hair back to fully expose it and her neck. She shivered in fright, unable to move even as she willed it.

Acting braver than she felt, Dawn moved swiftly and grabbed a stake from one of the hiding place around the living room. She fell into an amateur fighting stance, not ready but willing to take on whatever came at her. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but let her go!" She commanded, proud that her voice stayed strong.

Instead of replying, his eyes ran down the length of Dawn's body. "You do look a lot like your sister you know. Fiery. I like that in a woman," he drawled, a grin coming to his face again. Dawn recoiled in disgust. "And I really wish you wouldn't call me that you know."

Her eyes grew in realisation. _Not Angel, Angelus. And no Buffy. Oh God._ "You're sick!" She shouted, hoping that maybe she could somehow distract him or stall so they could get away and find Willow. _Oh God, Willow!_

"And you're a tasty looking thing. Mm, you do smell good." He said, turning his attention to the one in his arms.

Tara's eyes were tearing up both at her situation, the thought of what may have happened to her girlfriend, and how much it hurt to draw breath through Angelus' tight grip that was slowly crushing her larynx and airways.

With his focus away from her, Dawn decided this was her opening. She lunged forward, hoping to catch him of guard and to get him to release Tara. Unfortunately, she didn't count for the reaction time and speed of a vampire as old as he was.

Angelus caught her arm as she swung the stake and spun her away from him with enough force to cause her to fall. But he was careless and let her get too close. The tip of the sharpened wood grazed his arm, cutting through the thin material and creating a thin line of red to well up on the skin.

Dawn fell hard, landing badly. She had hit a vase as she spun, the ceramic and flowers falling to the floor and the fragile piece shattering. Her elbow smashed into the coffee table on the way down and landed with the broken shards around and underneath her. She could feel the cuts in her palms and arms, feel the throb of her elbow, and whimpered. Yet she was Tara's only chance right now. She lifted herself and gritted her teeth against the pain, turning her upper body to see where Angelus was.

He looked down at the tear in his shirt and at the cut in his flesh. He made a tut-ting noise through his teeth. "You really shouldn't have done that Dawnie. You see, this is how it works. You hurt me," he paused as he moved. The metal of the poker shone malevolently in the light, and Dawn remembered one other thing she had forgotten. "And I hurt her." He finished darkly.

Dawn realised too late what he meant, and before she could react, he'd thrown Tara against the wall. In a fluid movement, his arm came back and thrust the poker forward. The weapon slid smoothly through her torso, pinning the shy witch to the wall.

Tara cried out in agony, her eyes meeting Dawn's for a split second. "Dawnie..." she whispered, her eyes sliding closed and her body going limp, held upright by the poker.

"No!" Dawn screamed, unable to tear her eyes away from the horror in front of her.

"Now look what you made me do," Angelus sighed, stalking towards her. He grabbed a sobbing Dawn and pulled her to her feet.

Dawn tore her gaze from her friend and refocused on the monster that held her. She used all the rage, all the fear and all the grief to fuel her punches. But Angelus barely took notice of the beating on his chest. He laughed, finding her struggling amusing and relishing her tear stained face.

"I wonder how long it'll take your sister to figure out you're gone? Doesn't really come here that often anymore, does she, what with her little love nest with Spike and their... child," he snarled the last word, still revolted by the mere thought. His tone returned to mocking as he continued, "And well, let's face it. She's pretty, but our Buffy isn't really the brains of the bunch, is she?"

"Smarter than you. Stronger too. She killed you before, and she'll do it again," Dawn hissed, her quiet voice thick with tears but confident nonetheless.

Angelus laughed. "Ah, Dawnie. So young, so naive. She didn't kill me," he paused and bowed his head to whisper in her ear. "She killed Angel."

With one last laugh Angelus pulled on Dawn's arms and dragged her from the house, Tara's body lit by the television still playing the show they were watching.

* * *

"Dawn?" Buffy called out as she entered her home. She threw her keys on the table by the door, which she shut behind her. "Dawn, you here?"

The house was completely dark, no signs of life at all. She switched on a few lights and made her way to the kitchen. On the fridge door was a note from the very girl she was looking for.

'_Hey sis. Will and Tara came by and asked if I wanted to watch a movie and grab a pizza seeing as I was home alone. Hope you don't mind. Take care of yourself, and I'll see you soon. Love Dawn x'_

Buffy smiled and took down the note to place it on one of the kitchen surfaces. She leant against the counter and tapped her nails against it. Alone again once more.

_To hell with it, they won't mind if I join them._ Smile back in place and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, she turned and headed back out the way she came, determined to spend the night having girly fun with her sister and two of her best friends.

Buffy's heart lifted when she saw lights on in the living room as she approached her old home. But dread instantly took its place, her heart sinking and leaving her stomach feeling heavy when she saw the door standing open. She walked slowly forwards, keeping her steps as light as possible. As she got closer, she couldn't sense any demons, so she relaxed a little though her nerves were still buzzing.

"Guys?" She called into the house, eyes darting about to see if anything was out of place. She moved cautiously, going into the living room.

At first, she saw the broken vase. Then she smelt the distinct odour of blood. As she turned the corner, fully entering the room, she saw her. Her jaw dropped and tears filled her eyes as she felt numb with shock. The blaring television was suddenly silent, her surroundings lost in a haze until all she could see was the figure in the long blue skirt and flowing top. It seemed like forever she stood there, just staring, but in a second she had snapped back to herself.

"Oh God, Tara? Tara, can you hear me?" Buffy rushed forwards, touching Tara's arms lightly with fluttering hands. Shaking fingers rose and pressed against the soft skin at the column of the other woman's neck. "C'mon, oh God, Tara please," she begged a higher power, her eyes squeezed shut in prayer one moment, the next searching Tara's face for signs of life.

There. Very slow and faint, and getting weaker by the minute, but it was there. A tiny pulse was struggling against her fingertips, fighting for survival. Buffy's eyes widened, a few tears spilling over. "Tara?"

Acting quickly, she grabbed the phone and hit four keys. "Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance. 1630, Revello Drive. It's my friend, she's been stabbed. I came home and she was just there and I don't know where my sister is and – " Buffy began to ramble but was cut off by the operator. "No, she was unconscious. I found a pulse, but it's weak. No, it's still there." She glanced back over to Tara. "It looks like the poker we keep for the fireplace, I-I don't know. Please, hurry." A brief pause. "Thank you."

Buffy hung up and dropped the phone, going to her friend's side and taking her hand. "You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay," she chanted to herself, her thumb moving over the back of Tara's still hand.

* * *

Angelus threw open the doors to the mansion and strolled through, pulling a still struggling but significantly more tired Dawn after him. Her tears had long ago dried on her face, leaving her cheeks tearstained. Her body felt heavy and her mind was clouded, her head filled with thoughts of Tara. They entered to see Michael chaining their other prisoner as directed.

"Hey, Mikey. Got a present for you." Dawn squeaked when without warning Angelus tossed her to him. "Why don't you go play with it while I wait for the witch to wake up. We have a few things to talk about," he said, trailing off as he neared her and picked up a large knife. Staring into the blade that reflected nothing but the room behind him, he grinned and sat down, not noticing the pair leave the room.

"Let's see you 'save' me now."

* * *

The sirens were a welcome sound as the ambulance sped towards the house. Buffy was reluctant to leave Tara's side, thinking that maybe she knew the blonde was there and that's what kept her holding on. But it had to be done. Casting one last glance and a whispered plea, Buffy flew outside to meet the paramedics.

"She's in here," she shouted as best she could, her voice shaky and her distress clear. _A flash of memory. A woman with soft brown curls framing her pale face, her body slumped awkwardly on the sofa. It was odd that her mother would sit like that. She approached slowly, not letting the meaning of the blank stare register even as the empty gaze bored into her own._

A paramedic moved her aside and sat her on the stairs. "Do you know what happened?" He asked softly.

She was trembling uncontrollably, shaking her head slightly against the memory and her situation. _No, it can't be happening again. Not someone else I care about. _She allowed his soothing tone to wash over her, calming her a bit as the solid surface underneath her took her weight off her legs, weakening from shock. Or perhaps the return from it. She wasn't sure anymore. But she liked the man. He was nice. She looked up to see firm but gentle green eyes on hers, compassionate and understanding but in need of information.

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment but her mind brought her images of next door. Opening them again, she blinked rapidly and tried to focus her mind. Her eyes flew around the room, trying to look anywhere but into the lounge and the horror that lay within, finally glazing over and fixing on a space between them somewhere. "Umm, n-no I don't... I don't know, the door was just open so I came in and found her like this."

The man nodded and placed a reassuring hand on her upper arm. "It's alright, ma'am. We'll do what we can. Anything you might be able to tell us though could help."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes tearing again. It was beginning to be too much again. Too much like the last time she'd had to call the emergency services from the very same spot. She was scared that history would repeat itself in the way it all ended. Though this time there was hope that it wouldn't.

The paramedic smiled and nodded again, standing from his crouched position in front of her. "I'll be right back, okay? I just need to help my team with your friend." At her distracted nod, he left and quickly returned with a gurney with several items on it, wheeling it into the living room. She couldn't see them but she could hear them talking, working as a team to keep Tara alive. Broken sentences, questions without answers.

"Patient is breathing, heartbeat is weak but constant."

"... seems to have missed the vital organs."

"... lucky she's alive."

"Okay, how far into the wall..."

"Keep her steady."

"Easy. Careful."

"Ma'am? Ma'am?"

A voice finally broke her out of her thoughts. It was the man from before. Her head snapped up, a questioning expression on her face.

"Ma'am, can I ask what your friend's name is?"

"Tara." Barely a whisper. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Her name's Tara. Tara Maclay"

"And what's your name?"

"Buffy Summers."

"Okay, Buffy. Tara's in a bad way, so we're gonna need to take her to the hospital. Would you like to come in the ambulance with her?"

Buffy looked to the living room to see a gurney being pushed out by two other paramedics, a third following behind. Tara was lying down on her back, a blanket covering her legs and red straps over her body. Her eyes still hadn't opened.

Buffy rushed to her side and snatched up her hand. "Yes, I have to stay with her. Her girlfriend should be here, but I-I don't know where she is."

One of the men paused and turned to her whilst the others loaded Tara into the ambulance. "Did you say her... girlfriend was here?"

"Yeah. I, err, I got a note from my sister saying she was coming over to watch movies and eat pizza. When I got home and found it, I thought I'd come over to join them. That's when I saw the door was open."

"Do you know where your sister is now?" Buffy shook her head, her worried eyes still on the prone figure and never leaving it.

"Do you know if they've had any fights between themselves?"

Again, Buffy shook her head distractedly. "No not, not recently, I don't think."

"Do you know anyone who might want to hurt them?" Their response was another shake of her head.

The paramedic sighed but didn't push her any further. Buffy was grateful for the end of the interrogation, knowing that whilst they were only trying to help that it was her job to protect the people of Sunnydale from things like this. They had no idea about the things that lurked in the shadows, waiting for night to come.

* * *

Angelus sat back in his chair, foot propped up on a table and sketchbook in hand. He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering the vision of the witch pinned to the wall. His hand began to move the charcoal in his fingers across the page. Art began to take form, an amazing replica of the scene that had unfolded. He became lost in it, in the motion of his hand as it stroked the black material over the surface he held.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Dawn demanded, attempting to pull away from her second captor but to no avail.

"You know, you can't get away. You're just gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that," Michael stated simply.

Dawn yanked her arm against his grip once more in defiance, but deflated when it didn't falter for a second.

Michael tilted his head and stared at her for a moment, studying her carefully. Her posture was defeated, her head dipped. Yet he had a feeling she hadn't given up. A small smile twitched his lips at the fire within the slender girl.

"Through here," he said, pushing her into a room off the hall and closing the door behind her.

Her hair swung in a brunette swirl as Dawn stumbled a little and landed in an awkward sitting position on the bed. She glared up at Michael, the blue of her eyes burning into his.

"Ever heard of the Slayer?" She asked bravely, keeping herself strong against the thoughts of her friend back home and her situation.

Michael scoffed, almost offended at the question. "Of course I have. She's nothing special."

"She killed the Master, the Mayor after his ascension, and a Hell Goddess." She raised her eyebrow mockingly. "What do you think she'll do to you when she finds out you kidnapped her sister?"

Michael chuckled slightly. "You think I don't know you're related? I can smell the scent of power all over you. And c'mon, I know she killed Angelus when he lost his soul before. I'm not stupid."

Dawn relaxed, her confusion overcoming any fear or bravado she had and a puzzled look appearing on her face. "But... Why are you working with him then?"

He walked away from her to the wall, turned and leaned against it with folded arms. "I have my reasons."

"So, you know what a maniac Angelus can be. You know I'm related to Buffy, and you know that she could easily kick all of your asses. But you're still working with him?"

"Like I said, I have my reasons. Now sit still and stop talking."

Dawn opened her mouth to ask something else, but didn't voice it when his head lifted and his eyes bore into hers in warning. She made a zipping motion across her lips with her fingers and pretended to throw a key. She scooted backwards on the bed so she was sat more comfortably and missed the smile that made its way to Michael's face. She glanced about the room, ignoring the vampire near the door, bouncing her toes agitatedly in an attempt to keep herself busy. _I've gotta find something to distract me. Something. Anything. I just can't think about this_. After a minute, she broke her silence.

In an attempt to be nonchalant, she asked, "So... Got any reading material?"

* * *

Willow groaned and shifted slightly in her sleep. She frowned, roused by the crinkling and rustling of paper as she moved. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Confused, she looked down at her mattress to see what was making the noise. She screwed her eyes shut for a moment and pinched her nose, shaking her head to clear her vision and her mind. She blindly picked up one of the pieces of paper and held it front of her face. She blinked hard and squinted in the low light of her room. Clarity rushed through her mind, memories returning, followed by overwhelming fear that wiped out everything, leaving her mind completely blank.

Dark lines covered the one page, depicting a gruesome and terrifying scene. It showed Tara wearing the same gorgeous shirt and long skirt that Willow had last seen her in and so loved on her girlfriend. The flowing styles she so often worn always made her look so beautiful. But she was limp, her head hanging downwards and her hair obscuring most of her face. A long glinting pole stuck out of her bodice, surrounded by a dark shaded area, and disappeared into her body which was pinned to the living room wall of 1630 Revello Drive.

Shaky hands clutched at the piece of paper, creasing it further in her hands. Tears burned her eyes and cheeks as they fell rapidly. She couldn't move her gaze from the sketch, her mouth moving soundlessly as she took the image in. Finally, sound returned to her, and she screamed.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'm going to have to ask you to wait here," a nurse instructed her as the paramedics wheeled Tara towards the OR and away from her.

Buffy felt lost in the rapid pace of things and could only watch on helplessly as people shouted around her, doctors moved as quickly as they could and her friend disappeared behind two large doors. Suddenly, everything was quiet again, but she couldn't take her eyes off the doors. Too many people she cared about had been here. She really hated hospitals.

She was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of a male voice. "Mrs Pratt?" A pause. "Buffy?"

"Huh?" She blinked hard a couple of times and focused on the person in front of her. "Oh, Doctor... Um..." She closed her eyes briefly and put a hand to her forehead. It was so hard to concentrate on anything.

"Doctor Montgomery," he supplied with a smile.

The name caught her attention. "Montgomery?" Confused, the young doctor just nodded. "You're not, by any chance, related to a Heather Montgomery are you?"

He chuckled a little as a big smile lit up his face. "She's my wife," he said softly, tapping the silver wedding band that adorned his left hand.

Buffy smiled at him, temporarily distracted and grateful for it. "She's the doctor I'm seeing. About the baby."

"Ah, I should have put two and two together. She mentioned how she had met a lovely blonde couple that were expecting. Poor Heather, I think she was a little jealous. We've been trying for a baby for about a year now but had no success. But anyway, what brings you here?"

Buffy had zoned out again and missed most of what he'd said, but registered the last part. "Um, my friend, Tara. Sh-she... She was attacked or something. I-I don't know." Her eyes glazed over as she went back to staring at the door.

Immediately, the doctor's face grew serious and he steered Buffy to a seat and set them down side by side. "Do you know what happened?"

She shook her head for what felt like the thousandth time that night. "I went to see them, and the door was unlocked. She's been stabbed with the fire poker. She was pinned to the wall..." Her voice cracked a little and faded, her eyes far away in memory and worry.

"Buffy, look at me for a second," he instructed, successfully getting her attention. "Can you show me whereabouts she was stabbed?"

Buffy frowned in concentration, trying to remember. _Reaching my hand out and pushing the door open. The TV flickering. Her. Tara. Held up like a marionette in a sick and twisted play. _She screwed her eyes shut and forced herself to refocus on the grizzly scene that had met her. Slowly, she lifted her hand and made a general indicative gesture towards the left hand side of her stomach.

The doctor watched her carefully and nodded when he saw where she'd pointed. "And was she conscious when you found her?" A shake of the head. "Breathing?" A nod. "Okay, well depending on how long it was between her being attacked and you finding her, I think that there's actually a good chance that she'll be alright. There will obviously be some serious internal damage, but if you got her to us soon enough, we might be able to save her." He gave her a reassuring smile and stood. "If you wait here, I'll try and see if I can find out what's going on."

And so came the part Buffy nearly hated the most. The waiting. Where all she could do was sit there and worry, drink endless amounts of coffee and generally stand around unhelpfully. But she had to know if Tara was okay. Then she could find out what had happened, and hopefully she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Angelus poured over the great many books that had finally been brought to him at his request, Michael and Natalia in the corner reading more. Out of his pocket he pulled an extremely old and ripped piece of paper, looking at it intently. He'd acquired it many years ago, before he'd even been given his soul the first time, and had kept it safe ever since.

Parts were missing both above and below the extract, but somehow he knew there was something important that he was missing. It roughly translated to:

'And when the second winter solstice of the second millennium is upon her

The sacrifice of a dead seer will open the doors to worlds of Hell

Unleashing more evil than can be imagined

Lest these lives be apart'

Angelus chuckled darkly. _Oh, you'd be surprised at the lengths my imagination can go to._ He sobered as he reread through the small section. _But how can you sacrifice a dead seer? Surely if they're already dead then there's no sacrifice._

He glanced over at the two he'd trusted with the meagre information he had. He wasn't sure what to think about Michael. Natalia was clearly loyal, but he was smarter, stronger. He had a good head on his shoulders and he didn't mind thinking for himself. But maybe those brains were just what he needed right now.

"Michael," he called, tipping his head to indicate that he wanted him to come over when he had his attention.

"Yes, Angelus?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow at the pensive look on the other's face.

"If I were to tell you to sacrifice a dead seer, what would you say?"

Michael kept his poker face on, his expression blank. "I'd say that doesn't make any sense and ask if you were sure you were feeling okay. Why?"

Angelus stared at him a few moments, analysing every inch of him. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he nodded dismissively. "Nothing."

Michael nodded in return and walked away to continue scouring through the different volumes he had been asked to read, his thoughts turning in his head. _A dead seer? How can someone who's dead have visions?_

Three heads snapped towards the door as a scream of pure terror echoed through the mansion. A slow smirk spread across Angelus' face, his eyes darkening.

"Looks like our resident witch is awake," he announced, his evil grin growing. Oh how glad he was that he'd decided not to use the duct tape.

* * *

Dawn had long ago lain down and feigned sleep, ignoring her vampire sentinel. Though she knew he would be able to tell if she was actually asleep or not, he seemed content to allow her to pretend and left the room. She heard a low click as a key was turned, locking her in the room. She sat up slightly and looked around. No other doors, no windows, nothing. She briefly shut her eyes as she accepted her position. Submitting to her captors and the reality that this was her prison for now, she lay back down and let her thoughts drift. They left the concept of escape as she realised that wasn't likely to happen any time soon and instead they went back to the events earlier that night.

She again closed her eyes, different images of her friend flitting through her mind as she simultaneously replayed the evening. _Oh God, Tara please be okay._ She didn't know how the young witch could be okay, but she continually prayed that by some miracle the Hellmouth might decide to grant her this wish. Somehow, she eventually slipped into the darkness of sleep, grief and exhaustion taking their toll.

What seemed like minutes later but must have been hours, though she had no way to tell with no windows or clock, she was awoken by a noise that scared her to her very core. A scream of fear like nothing she'd heard before.

A mere whisper left her mouth as wide eyes stared at the solid door. "Willow."

* * *

There were everywhere. Crumpled and wrinkled pieces of paper surrounded her where she lay on the hard stone floor. Willow pushed herself upwards attempting to scramble away from the images that had burned themselves into her brain. She grabbed more of them, staring at the sketches of Tara through blurred vision, tears streaming down her face as she became hysterical.

"No. Nonono. No!" The redhead wailed, unaware of her own voice and not yet noticing the metal chains that bound her.

A loud laugh inappropriate for the scene she was apparently witnessing, catching her attention. Watery green eyes turned to the source. Angelus stepped out of the shadows, his grin fixed in place again.

"You know, I can never get enough of the seeing people's faces when they release they've lost someone they love. It's just..." He paused, placing a hand over his silent heart and feigning emotion. "It's touching, really."

Confusion battled past her grief and Willow frowned up at him. "Angel? But how? Why?" Memories of the final moments before she had lost consciousness abruptly returned to her. "Angelus...?"

"Seems our friend Alimentador can get rid of that pesky soul faster than you could ever put it back. Which is very good for me, 'cos it was starting to be a bit of a problem. I just get... itchy. But skewering your girlfriend there? That helped a lot. So I guess I should say thanks really."

Willow felt insurmountable grief like she'd never felt before rise within her as he spoke, her mouth moving wordless as her mind begged for it not to be true. _It can't be. No, I... I was just there, eating popcorn with her and having quality time with Dawnie... Oh God, what's he done with Dawn?_

All this ran through her head as he continued on. Gradually she felt the overwhelming anguish inside her subside as a different darkness took over. Slowly she felt herself become calm. Cold and collected. A fire began to burn, white hot rage filling her. _How DARE he take her from me?_

Her eyes flickered, the irises turning black then the white as power flooded through her and took over. Angelus' grin vanished. He hadn't been prepared for this, whatever was happening.

"Michael!" He yelled, pointing to the chains.

Quickly as they could, Michael tightened the chains, pulling her arms out to the sides and pinning them to the wall as Angelus slapped tape over her mouth. The grin returned as he stepped backwards, a low chuckle escaping him. Michael backed off too, relaxing a little and chuckling too, if nervously.

"Phew, nearly got us there. Huh, Mikey?"

"Yeah, nearly." The brunette replied, clearly still worried as his eyes stayed on the now tightly bound witch.

Their eyes widened when a dark laugh that rivalled Angelus' came from the redhead. Little by little, starting at the roots, the same jet black that had conquered her eyes began to creep down her hair and staining the red to the darker shade.

"You really think I need words for spells?" Her voice echoed throughout the mansion and through their minds. She seemed to be everywhere and yet her mouth had never moved. Slowly, the tape peeled itself away from her mouth to reveal the cruel smile.

"Oohoohoo!" Angelus was practically bouncing on his heels. "Someone's got some power. Gotta tell you," he braved a step forward and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose. "You smell good. Like strawberries."

Michael on the other hand, had vacated the room. Not missing his absence, Angelus continued. "You know something else? The sound of that poke sliding through that pretty young thing's belly was just to die for." He laughed to himself and held the black steely stare, his own flashing gold in challenge.

Willow's eyes hardened, though her face remained free of emotion. Angelus' face snapped to the side, three long red gashes slashing across his cheek. He raised his hand and touched it, staring at the blood that now painted his fingers in shock. A gasp caught his focus and he looked across the room to see a couple of minions watching the unfolding scene. Natalia rounded them and stared at Willow in mild curiosity.

A low whispered reached his ears, designed for him to hear only as she slowly approached. "Turn her."

Angelus turned to the vampire sharply, his eyes asking a question. "Look at her," she gestured to the witch who had been temporarily distracted by the pictures again, drawn there by Angelus' statement. "Imagine what it could be like if she was on our side. One of us." She coaxed, slipping around him and running her hand across his back.

He had to admit, the idea intrigued him. She'd no doubt be incredibly powerful, her skills only enhanced by the turning. But she was also strong willed, and he couldn't guarantee that he could control her. He had to be sure she wouldn't turn on him.

Then again, he had big plans for the world. And when it came to destroying everything in the ultimate finale, she could be very, very useful.

"_One of us."_

The whisper reached her ears, the sound as hollow as she felt. She'd taken the psychology course at UC Sunnydale, so she knew all about the five stages of grief. But all of them were swirling in her at once. _No, she can't be dead... I could get her back, Osiris... The pictures... She must be gone, oh God I've lost her... It's Angelus, he's playing with my mind... I'll make him pay for hurting her._ Thoughts kept spinning, but as she heard that, an overwhelming calm enveloped her. The fiery anger that had fuelled her before settled, just seething below the surface. Yet she was only the calm before the storm.

Still her skin tingled with the power of her magic.

* * *

Michael flew through the door of his captive's room, only to be hit by a whirlwind of angry teenager. Taken off guard, he stumbled backwards as she hit him as hard as she could, her hands beating on his chest with a strength he'd not yet felt from her.

"What have you done to her?" Dawn screamed, her face wet with fresh tears but driven by the need to help her friend.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Michael grabbed her arms in a tight grip, squeezing until she winced but ensuring he didn't hurt her.

She continued to struggle. "No, tell me what you've done!" She demanded, her voice low and steely, and full of righteous fury.

Michael managed to keep her from hitting him again but he was surprised with how much force was still behind her attempted attack. "Listen, to me then, will you?" He snapped impatiently.

Dawn stopped pulling and twisting her arms and waited, glaring at him. The look in her eyes told him that she was giving him a chance, but wouldn't take any crap from him. He felt a spark of admiration rise within him, but extinguished it as quickly as it appeared.

"Look, I don't know what's happening here exactly, but I do know you and your friend are in for a world of hurt if you don't get out of here. I'm, what... three years older than you? I didn't sign up for this. For torturing and ending the world? Hell no. But my sire sent me here, and I figure she had a reason for it. So here I am."

Blue eyes stared at him speculatively for a moment, searching his own. She gradually relaxed in his grasp. "So, what does that mean?" She asked, her gaze showed a hint of the vulnerable teenager that really stood before him.

"I saw the witch in the other room, and I can tell you that all Hell's about to break loose. So you need to get out of here."

She snatched her arms back abruptly, tearing them from his weaker grip and stepping back. He let her go, watching as she rubbed her wrists but kept her posture tense. "Not without Willow."

"Trust me, she'll be okay. Angelus isn't prepared for the kind of magic she has." Hearing a noise behind him, he spun around. A minion stood in the corridor, slowly approaching.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Moving almost faster than her eyes could track, Michael snapped the leg off a chair just inside her room and threw it down the hall. It struck its target unerringly, the minion only having a moment to glance down at the makeshift stake now poking out his chest and bursting into a cloud of ashes before he had time to realise what had happened. In another fluid motion, he had grabbed Dawn's arm and was dragging her towards the back of the mansion. Dawn tried to keep up, continually stumbling, but he didn't slow. She tried to remember the turns they took too, in case she got a chance to return for Willow, but it was useless.

Countless twists and turns later and she was being thrust roughly outside into the night air. "Go, now!" He saw her look, her mouth open to protest, but he cut her off before she could even begin. "Don't worry about her."

Dawn didn't know why, but something in her gut told her she could trust him about this. She hesitated, then nodded, deciding to go with her instincts. He returned her nod and smiled, turning and heading back the way they'd gone at a sprint. As he vanished, Dawn stared after him for a moment. The smile was so brief, she wasn't entirely convinced she'd made it up, but for just a second, his face had lit up.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Dawn ran.

* * *

"Let me guess," she started casually. "You thought you'd get revenge on me for giving you back your soul the first time and ruining your plans for ending the world right?" Willow scoffed. "Guess what, buddy? That wasn't me. Well, the soul part was. But the ruining of your oh so evil plans? That was all Buffy. She stabbed Angel through the chest and pinned him to your stone friend, closing the portal and sending only your schizophrenic ass through. Tell me, have you seen her since your 'triumphant return'?" She asked, her voice taking on a mocking tone as she finished.

Angelus brushed Natalia away and stepped closer, drawing himself up to his full imposing height. "You know, now that you mention it, I haven't. Still," he gestured to the floor, to the sketches. "I think I left her a nice present, don't you?"

"But you don't seem to get it. Buffy beat you before."

Angelus cut off her tirade with another dark chuckle. "No, you naive little girl. I was winning. If you'd have cast that spell just a few seconds later – "

"What? I'd have returned 'Angel' to a room with a dead blonde and a portal to Hell?" She asked, giving him a disbelieving look. "She beat _you_. Even without the help I gave her, she could have finished it. It was tough for her, but she did. And that was when you were her everything. Now she's got Spike, and Dawnie, us, and a baby on the way? She'll do it again and it won't even phase her." She smirked at him, seeing a slight crack in his facade and continued to hammer against it. _Let's play him at his own mind games, see who wins this time._ "Miss Calendar was a friend, true, but we never really knew her. You took her away from us before we had the chance. Tara though? She's been part of the group for a couple of years now. She's a friend of the Slayer, and the girlfriend of an incredible powerful witch. I mean, let's face it, the soul thing's kinda old hat anyway, and I've learnt a lot since then."

She didn't think she'd ever known Angelus to stay quiet for so long. Until he laughed again. "Wow. Thank you. I finally see that what I've been doing is wrong, and that I can be stopped. Because good always beats evil, right?" He laughed once more, his cool returning with his sarcastic manner.

A cruel smile curled the corners of her mouth. "The point isn't to turn you good. You'll never be _good_. And now, neither am I. You have no idea what you've really unleashed."

Her low, sincere voice enveloped him, sinking into his core and chilling even his long dead bones. He schooled his expression into a sneer but before he could reply Michael came running around the corner, panting out of habit.

"Angelus, the girl's gone. I saw one of the minions dragging her away. I dusted him, but by the time I'd dealt with him she'd run off."

Angelus growled, a ferocious sound that made everyone shiver slightly. Except Willow, who stood then just as surely as ever, a small smile still on her lips. "We've had tell. How about a little show?"

With that, Willow wrenched the chain from the walls, manipulating them to fly forwards. They shot around the room, sparking with deep red and purple energy. One chain whipped towards a minion and wrapped around his arm, pulling him and slamming him into another, the force throwing both of them against a wall. The second flew towards Angelus and it smacked him in the chin, snapping his head back and knocking him backwards.

From there, they each moved again. One grabbed hold of Natalia, restricting her movement by snaking around her neck. "Angelus," she choked, forcing words past her constricted windpipe. He glanced up, debating on saving her. _A memory of a barn, the hay catching fire and the mob closing in. Lead by Holtz, no doubt they would be here soon. Darla turned to him with a grin. "Maybe I'll see you again, my love." Before he could register what had happened, she had jumped onto the back of the only horse and fled, leaving him alone. He felt a sharp but brief pain as she abandoned him, but quickly fought it down, a grin of his own surfacing. She wouldn't be the woman he loved if she'd have stayed._

Instead of helping the redheaded vampire, he spun to the right and lunged. Momentarily surprised, Willow lost concentration and the chains dropped to the ground, still attached to her wrists, as Angelus tackled her to the ground. Natalia collapsed to the ground, a hand attempting to relieve some of the pain in her neck. Eyes turned gold as she morphed and with a feral growl, she too threw herself forward. Michael joined them in trying to restrain the witch again.

"No!" Willow screamed, the sound causing waves of energy to pulse outwards. All the windows in the building smashed from the wail, as well as the final cuffs that bound her. She levitated herself upright and floated a few inches off the floor. Dispassionately, she stared around. Angelus was picking himself up off the floor, watching her warily with a new appreciation. He had underestimated her and what she could do.

She smiled at him, but there was nothing good behind it. Just coldness and cruelty. It was almost enough to send a shiver down his spine. There was no way he was going to let her intimidate him in the slightest though. He roared at her and sprinted towards her. Willow slowly turned to him, ready to fight, when she was stopped by something else. The tiniest sound. She held her hand up, palm facing Angelus, and he immediately slowed down to a snail's pace.

She listed hard, trying to hear it again. There. _"Willow."_

She had to go. Eyes still blank and the colour of onyx lifted to his gold ones, and he felt a pull of both fight and flight. The flight surprised him, and he finally started to accept that maybe she wasn't all that she seemed after all.

"This isn't over." She told him in a steady voice. Then, with a flick of her hand, she sent him sailing back into the far wall. Without a backward glance, she swept out of the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Doctor Montgomery shook his head as he thought about everything he'd seen over the years. He could never explain it, but sometimes a patient just sticks in your mind. He remembered when he was an intern, and a young blonde girl had come in with a severe fever that his mentor, Dr Backer, had been experimenting with in order to find a cure for the children in the ward at the hospital. Since then, he'd moved departments and become a doctor in his own right. However, just a little over a year later, the same girl had come in. She had been carried by a large man who had demanded they help her after she had suffered blood loss from an attack that he couldn't fully explain. Just last year she had been brought in by paramedics after being shot in her own backyard.

When her partner who was currently with them had had visitors, he had seen a brunette man around the same age as her. He'd accompanied her to the hospital the first time, and now that he thought about it, he had been here on various occasions for varying reasons himself. As had his blonde wife.

He frowned as he thought about it. It could have been coincidence, but he wasn't as blind as some people tended to be in this town. The wounds, the disappearances, the witness reports... No, something was telling him that something else was going on.

He snapped from his reverie as he saw the blonde woman he had been looking for. Perhaps now he may be able to get some answers.

* * *

Dawn felt like she'd been running forever, but she didn't dare look back to where she had come from. Her lungs burned, as did her muscles, but she didn't stop. Suddenly, her foot caught on something and she squealed as the floor came rushing up to meet her face. She gasped in pain, her ankle, elbows and wrist screaming with the impact.

She slowly raised her head, her dark hair falling around her face. She tested her wrist, pushing herself upwards, but quickly realised that putting strain on it was a bad thing. She wrapped her arm around her waist to keep it up and lifted herself up on one arm instead. On her knees now, she looked back to see what had caused her fall.

_Great, a stick. Just my luck._ She was drawn out of her thoughts by a low growl and turned her head to face the noise. She yelped in surprise and scrambled backwards when she saw... something. Its skin was deep purple and leathery, its face appeared squashed, with a little pug-like nose and beady orange eyes. She pushed herself backwards, eyes wide and staring, until her back hit something hard. Glancing behind her, she saw a large tombstone. She'd managed to run straight into one of Sunnydale's cemetery's, at night, and gotten herself cornered by a demon. Her heart fluttered a panicked beat in her chest, and though her mind was racing she fought to keep herself as calm as possible. She turned to face the demon again and looked up once more. Then she closed her eyes and waited. _I'm sorry, Buffy._

* * *

"Buffy, could you join me, please?" He asked kindly, smiling at her as he indicated for her to follow him.

"Why? What's wrong?" She instantly replied, worried eyes boring into his.

"Nothing's wrong, I just hoped I might be able to speak to you for a moment in private. I need to get a formal statement about what happened."

"Statement. Right." Buffy mumbled, her eyes darting to the door before she stepped forward and followed him to his office.

He closed the door after she entered and offered her a seat before retreating behind his desk and taking his own. "Just a few standard questions Mrs Pratt." He began asking her again what had happened and the sequence of events that followed. Afterwards, he asked for her signature at the bottom, signed it himself, and placed his pen down.

He placed his elbows on the desk and laced his fingers together. "Now, the good news is that I spoke to the doctor on duty in the OR and he said that your friend was stable and in a good condition. She's still unconscious, but they've given her some medication to help dull the pain and he's confident she'll be awake again soon. She's expected to make a full recovery."

Buffy breathed a sigh a relief, her face lighting up in a gentle smile that he couldn't help but reciprocate. "I wonder if I might be able to ask you some more questions though? Some that are... less standard, shall we say."

Buffy was immediately on guard, a wall visibly rising behind her eyes even as her expression remained kind and her tone polite. "I'll try to answer them if I can."

Dr Montgomery smiled, dipping his eyes. He was suddenly unsure how to ask his questions now that he had gained her permission. _I mean, what if it's nothing. You'll sound insane. Maybe that's a good start? _"This is gonna sound insane, but I've noticed that you and your friends are frequent visitors to this hospital."

"And?" She encouraged after a pause of silence, her voice not giving anything away.

"Well, you've never really given any explanation of what happened to get you there. And you yourself have healed at an incredible rate when you have been here," he continued, looking down and rechecking his notes.

"Guess that makes me lucky," she replied in a cheery but fake tone, her bright smile back in place. _Okay, so no awkward questions like there could have been. Time to just play dumb._

"I have also seen more cases of 'animal attacks' and blood loss victims than I ever have in my entire medical career. The disappearance rate was through the roof... And," He paused, wondering if he should continue. _Well, I've come this far._ "My little brother was in your year at Sunnydale High. Blonde hair, about yea high..." He held a hand out to indicate how tall his brother was. "He asked for directions to the toilet at his own Prom because he blanked when he saw something he has never been able to explain. 'Buffy Summers, Class Protector', huh?" He asked, smiling wryly at her. Her mouth hung open, moving soundlessly. "I'd seen the lack of a ring too, and when I checked your records you're still down as Buffy Summers. I can understand why you lied though. It's obvious to a blind man how much you love him."

She was completely stunned. He knew about the strange goings on in Sunnydale, he'd somehow linked her to it, and knew she'd lied about being married but hadn't blown the whistle on them. "What... How?"

"Look, I don't know what all that means. All I know is there's a lot of things I know that don't add up when I feel like they should. Like the answer is right there in front of me, but I can't see it."

Buffy stared at the doctor for a moment, wondering how he'd managed to put all that together when most of the citizens of the town were happy to pretend nothing was going on at all. Explain it all away with gangs on PCP and vicious wildlife. She began to see him in a whole new light. Maybe it was simple curiosity, but she almost admired him for seeing what was really there and not being afraid enough to just shut his eyes to it. Still, she had a secret to keep, and the last time she had trusted a doctor it hadn't turned out well. And she had never even told him exactly who she was. "There's a lot I can't tell you. What I can do though is give you some advice. Never go out after dark alone if you can help it, and make sure that where ever you go, you and your wife have a cross on you, and a supply of holy water. And the most important thing is to never, _ever_, invite anyone in once the sun's gone down." She gave him a significant look, one that he should be able to decipher if he had already worked out what he said he had.

He nodded slowly. He gulped, not wanting to say it out loud but needing to hear it. Make it real. "Vampires. They exist?" Buffy acknowledged that they did, nodding solemnly. "Then, who are you?"

Buffy couldn't help but smile a little. At least he'd asked 'who', not 'what'. "We're the ones that stop them," she answered. He watched her go, going over the answers he'd gotten. They weren't sufficient, but they were enough. And he wished the brave woman who had just left his office, and her group of warriors, all the luck in the world.

Buffy bumped into a figure as she left the office, and apologised straight away. She looked up to smile at the other person, to see the one person she didn't expect to see at the moment.

"Willow!" She exclaimed happily, grabbing her friend into a hug.

"She's okay? Buffy, is Tara alive?" She asked her frantically, her eyes were still black but wide with fear and hope.

She nodded, and it was then that Buffy took in the other woman's appearance. "Willow?" She asked cautiously, looking over the darkened hair and bottomless eyes. "What happened?"

"Not now. Later." With that, Willow walked passed her dismissively and headed forward, somehow knowing where to go.

* * *

Buffy called after her, rushing to catch up. She skidded to a stop around the corner where she saw a door open and Willow stood at the end of the bed. The blonde watched as she stepped closer, reaching out but not daring to touch the slim, pale form in the bed. Tara's hair hung limp about her head, her skin dull and her lips and cheeks not nearly as rosy as they always were. She lay prone and vulnerable in a hospital gown, sleeping with a sheet pulled up to her chest and covering the extensive bandaging that they both knew must be there.

The steady beeps from the machine next to the bed reassured Willow, and she tentatively approached. "Tara?" She asked quietly, her voice wavering. She didn't receive an answer, but she knew then that the voice she'd heard had undoubtedly been hers. She sat in a chair next to the bed, carefully taking one of Tara's hands in her own. The second she made contact and felt warm flesh beneath hers, Willow broke down and began to weep. "She's alive," she whispered, over and over again, the power she had stored in her flooding out with the salty tears pouring down her cheeks. Her eyes flickered, and slowly green reclaimed black and red crept down her head to wash away the darkness of her hair.

Buffy was reluctant to break the moment, watching as the lovers were reunited, if not completely. "She's not out of the woods yet, but the doctor I spoke to says she's expected to make a full recovery." Her voice sounded quiet to her, kept low so as not to disturb them as much as was possible.

Willow turned to her, her tear streaked cheek glistening and her eyes still watery. "Thank you, Buffy. For getting her here. You saved her."

Buffy smiled, though she knew it was the medical help she'd received that had saved her more than her own actions but glad to see that things seemed to be turning out well considering. Which reminded her of her question. "Willow, what happened? Where's Dawn?"

Her eyes went wide as she stared at her. "Dawnie! Oh, God. Buffy, it's Angel. I-I don't know how exactly, the Nameless did something, b-but... Buffy, he's lost his soul. Angelus is back, He came to the house... H-he said he need to talk to me, then he grabbed me. He knocked me out, I woke up in the mansion. I guess he went downstairs to get the others and they struggled or something. Or..." She trailed off, struggling not to start crying again.

Buffy was in shock. "Or he was doing it to get back at me," she finished disbelievingly.

Willow shook her head, ignoring the dark voice in the back of her mind screaming at the self-centred assumption the Slayer had made. "He wants to punish me, for giving him his soul."

This... This wasn't supposed to happen. It _couldn't_ be happening. But it was. Again. Buffy blinked back tears, feeling the world fade from around her. She faintly heard her name, but everything was distant. She snapped out of it when she heard Willow's voice once more.

"Buffy, what are we supposed to do?"

She shook her head, at a loss for answers. "I don't know."

_He'd come to her house. Done... that. And Dawn was missing._ Her head snapped up. "Willow, do you know what happened to Dawn?"

Willow looked around the room helpless, trying to remember. It had all been so fast and confusing, and once she had heard Tara calling her she'd stopped caring about anything else. "I-I... They mentioned a girl. One of them said 'the girl's gone' or something like that. If he had her, she got out."

Buffy couldn't help the proud smile that rose to spread across her face. _Go, Dawnie._ It faded as quickly as it had appeared. "That means she's out there on her own."

In a panic, Buffy span on her heel and ran out of the room. The world seemed to go into slow motion as she rounded the corner, her feet pounding the floor as she tore through the hospital. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she was too late.

* * *

"Hey, Larry. What's going on?" A louder growl sounded in reply to the voice.

The voice which made Dawn pause. She almost didn't want to hope, but she was sure she'd recognised it. It was so familiar to her. She gradually eased one eye open, keeping the other screwed tightly shut. Both eyes opened and her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I get that, but you can't just go up to 'em and start growling away, you know? They won't get it." Clem said, seemingly explained to the demon. He turned her way, "Excuse me, Miss, my friend her was just trying to help," he began, stopping when he saw her and recognition set in. "Dawnie? What are you doing here?"

The rest of the night's events faded for a moment in her shock. "Clem? I could ask you the same thing."

"Just on my way home when I saw Larry here trying to help you up. Course, with your head down, being all scared like that, I didn't know it was you. And where have you been? You smell weird." It was then that he took in her rumpled clothing, her ruffled hair and her red rimmed eyes. "What happened to you?" He asked, reaching for her.

Dawn collapsed against him, hugging him tightly and letting the tears come again. "Oh God, he stabbed Tara, Clem! Then he took me and Willow hostage and there was this other guy and he kept me in this room and then I heard Willow scream and I don't know how long I was there but then the vamp came back and he helped me out and then I was running and I tripped and I fell and... and..." Her voice trailed off as she ran out of breath, and things to say, gasping through the fresh onslaught of grief.

"Wow, you speak fast. Okay, umm... Why don't we try and find your sister, huh? God knows I couldn't leave you alone now. I mean, I'm not much of a fighter but I don't really think your sister would appreciate me leaving you here and you getting hurt."

Dawn calmed a little as she regained her composure. Physically and mentally, she collected herself together and nodded. With a little wave, Clem said goodbye to his friend. As they walked, she took a second to think about how surreal this moment was. With a shake of her head, she continued forward, fortunate to have found a friend.

* * *

Buffy felt every muscle in her legs pushing her forward, pumping underneath her as fast as possible, but she was finding running more difficult recently for obvious reasons. Still, she was fast, and arrived on the street the mansion was on in record time. Willow had said that if Dawn had been there, then she'd escaped from what she'd heard. But she couldn't risk not checking in case she'd been recaptured since. She slowed her pace, aware of vampire senses, and slipped into the nearby undergrowth.

Before she knew it, she was in the courtyard that had become so familiar to her in the past. Clinging to one wall, she crept towards the open door and slowed her breathing down as much as possible. Using meditation techniques Giles had attempted to go through once many years ago, she closed her eyes and focused on making as little noise as possible. He heart slowed and her quietened. She listened carefully, intent on any noise around her.

She didn't want to go in there. She really didn't want to go in there. But she didn't want her to be alone. Dawn stared up the road at the house they were steadily approaching with dreaded eyes. She already had the visual image burned into her brain forever, she didn't want to see it again. But she had to, for Tara. There were... things to do. People to call. The hospital, then Buffy. Maybe Clem would stay with her.

"Thanks, Clem." Her voice held more gravity than for just walking her home. Clem nodded but stayed silent, as he had done for most of the journey. Dawn had explained fragments of what she'd gone through. He knew she'd been kidnapped, and her friend had been hurt. He knew she'd somehow escaped to then make her way to the graveyard where he'd found her.

He looked at the young girl beside him and saw her expression. He could see by her look that she wanted to be an adult but didn't want to have to deal with anything on her own. "I could stay, if you want. Til your sister gets here?"

Dawn tried to shrug nonchalantly. "If you want..." her voice failed and she looked to him with distraught eyes as she let everything show for an instant. "Please," she requested quietly. Clem just smiled and nodded again.

As she drew closer, she could sense that something was... Not wrong, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Then she saw the door was closed. _I don't think Angelus shut that..._ she wondered absently as she walked up the steps. A quick glance at Clem to see he was still with her, though looking more and more nervous as time passed, she twisted the handle. The unlocked door swung open to the house as it had been left. Mostly.

Dawn edged slowly into the living room and peered around the corner, bracing herself for what she'd see. On the floor lay the bloodied fire poker, the untarnished parts still shining in the light but most of it stained dark red-brown. On the wall there was a fairly small patch of dark brown also stood starkly against the pale paint.

Without thought, Dawn moved around the table and turned off the television. "She's not here..." she mumbled absently. "Clem, do you think someone could have found her?" She asked, unable to keep the optimism out of her voice.

Clem shrugged. "In this neighbourhood..." He trailed off, his entire demeanour radiating hopelessness. He saw her face and instantly brightened up. "But hey, she's not here, so yeah I don't see why not," he finished cheerily.

She smiled at him for his attempt. "So, what do you think? Hospital?"

The friendly, wrinkled demon nodded at her. "Hospital," he confirmed.

* * *

"I can't believe this! First the kid gets away and now the witch?" Angelus shouted angrily, throwing a... whatever it was against the stone wall with such force that it shattered into thousands of shards upon impact. "You!" He yelled, grabbing Michael by the collar and snarling in his face. "You were supposed to be guarding her. Why weren't you?"

Michael struggled against his elder's grip. "I was. I was with you when we heard the redhead scream, remember? We came in here, I went to check on the girl. A minion was dragging her somewhere, I dusted him. I was gonna chase after her when I heard everything going down in here and raced back to help."

Angelus growled, finding no flaw for now in his argument and throwing him to one side. Michael slid on his side along the floor, only stopping when he hit the same wall as the object had. "The winter solstice is gonna be here pretty soon, people. So let's try to make sure things actually go right, shall we?"

He stormed past them towards his room. "Find the girl. I'm not ready for the Slayer to know about my... transformation yet. Besides, we still need answers and – " He paused, a thought coming to him. His head snapped around at the slightest sound, a whisper on the early morning air. An intake of breath. He surveyed the room and those in it. _There._ It was faint, and the beat was very slow, but there was most definitely a human nearby. He stalked towards the door, making his footsteps lighter than normal, and signalled to the others to stay quiet.

When he got to the door, he yanked the curtain open. The courtyard stared silently back at him, as beautiful in the moonlight as it was in the sun. Ivy climbed up the walls, and the water fountain stood stock still, casting solid shadows across the stone. His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on the source of the sound, but to no avail. He shook his head and wondered if he'd imagined it as he headed back inside.

"What was that?" Michael asked, back on his feet and stood in the middle of the room next to Natalia, having dragged himself upright.

"Nothing. Look, I have an idea as to getting answers. But to do it, we're gonna need to get into the hospital."

"May I ask why, Angelus?" Natalia asked quietly but curiously, making sure to keep her stature submissive.

He looked her over and watched them all intensely for a second. A slow grin came to his face. "I think it's time young William joined his family again, don't you?"

* * *

Buffy closed her eyes again in denial and acceptance as she heard about what had happened to Angel from his own mouth. She was suddenly incredibly aware that he'd stopped speaking and there was just silence. She held her breath, hoping it hadn't been her that had caused him to stop.

When the quiet stretched out, she knew it was time to get out of there. She'd heard enough for now. As speedily as she could, she swept back up to steps and into the night on silent feet.

_At least she isn't there. She got out._ Buffy tried to comfort herself with that thought. After all, there are fates worse than death, and being with Angelus ensured that. But death wasn't an option for her little sister either, though she was afraid that might become a possibility the longer she didn't find her. She ran through parks, dodged gravestones as she searched the cemeteries, and ran down street after street, yelling her sibling's name at the top of her lungs.

She finally ran out of breath and had to fight the tears. Light was beginning to fill the sky as the sun peeked over the horizon. Dawn had arrived. She then had to fend off irrational hysterics at the thought. She took a few deep breaths and tried to centre herself. She found her calm and focused, waiting for it to envelop her body. Satisfied that she was in control again, she continued on her way to her next stop. If Dawn wasn't there, she wasn't sure where else she'd be able to try.

Ten minutes later, she was rounding the hill next to the hospital again, having finally come full circle. She knew visitors wouldn't be allowed in yet anyways, so as much as the pull was to go and check on Tara, and see how Willow and Spike were doing, she pressed on.

She paused as she passed the entrance. She closed her eyes in faith, not sure which outcome she'd prefer. _It couldn't hurt to check. And if she's been admitted, you've found her, but she's hurt. If she hasn't... then I just have to keep looking._ She decided not to dwell on what might have happened if Dawn wasn't here, there were too many darker possibilities than just being okay. It was Sunnydale, at night, and she was alone. Buffy shook her head. _Positive, think positive. But... does that mean I want her to be here..?._ She cleared her mind, not wanting to get into a debate with herself right now.

With a new determination, she entered the hospital and went to the front desk. "Umm, excuse me?"

The receptionist was on the phone and held up a finger, indicating for her to wait. Buffy glanced about the room. There was barely anyone here other than her. Just a woman with her young daughter and a man with what looked like a bad skin condition.

Her gaze drifted back to the woman in front of her and she rolled her eyes when she realised it was a personal call that didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. "Excuse me – " She asked a little louder, before cutting off abruptly. Her head spun around to do a delayed double take.

The man with the skin condition. She frowned and stepped closer, ignoring the woman now asking her what she wanted. Larger than average ears were situated on the side of his head where human ears would be, but there was a substantial amount of excess skin that made them droop at the ends. In fact, there seemed to be an excess of skin all over his body. And was that... a bag of Cheetos?

"Clem?" Buffy inquired, confused and still not quite believing her eyes.

His head swung round to face her, eyes wide in surprise and hand halfway to his mouth which was already stuffed full. He quickly chewed and swallowed, chuckling nervously as he shoved the handful of crisps back in the packet. He seemed to only then remember his situation. His eyes grew grave when he addressed her. "Slayer, we've been looking for you. I found her, earlier tonight. Or well, a friend did, but then I took her home. When no one was there I brought her here. Figured maybe someone had seen what happened."

"You've seen Dawn? She, she's with you?" Buffy asked, her eyes begging him to tell her the right answer.

"Yeah, she asked about Tara and a nice doctor took her through to see her a couple of minutes ago. She asked me to wait here."

Buffy couldn't help it. Her smile was so wide she thought her face might crack. "Oh," she grabbed Clem in a hug. "Thank you! I've been looking for her all night." She stepped back to see Clem looking bashfully at the ground. She even thought she might have seen him blush. "Do you know what happened?"

Clem shook his head. "Not much. Only that there was an attack, she was kidnapped, she got away and I found her. From then 'til now," he shrugged. "You know as much as I do."

Buffy nodded, though she was starting to get a clearer image of events in her head. "Okay. Thanks." She glanced down the hall, knowing she needed to go but not wanting to be rude. "Look, visiting hours are in, like, half an hour. Why don't you stick around and see Spike? I'm sure he'd love to see you," she proposed.

Clem smiled widely at her. "Actually, I think I will. Thanks."

"Of course, but I really should..." She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb.

Clem nodded his understanding and smiled again. She returned it and gave him a little wave before running off to find her family.

* * *

I hope to have the next chapter written by the end of the week, so will post as soon as I can =) However, this is all I have for now, so the next update may be for a while. But do have faith that this fic will have an ending ;)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Big thanks to everyone reading it, I hope that my old fans have returned! =)

Shout out to waddiwasiwitch for the review! Thanks muchly!

That's all for now folks. Chapter 19...

* * *

Dawn lifted her gaze from the bed, staring instead at the doorway where Buffy stood looking wide eyed but relieved. In a second Buffy had crossed the room and gathered her sister into her arms. Dawn squeaked in surprise, but hugged her back with a slight giggle.

"Missed you too, Buffy," she said, bewildered a little by her affection but meaning the sentiment. Slowly, realisation began to sink in and she tightened her grip. "I was so scared," she admitted quietly.

Buffy pulled back a little and stroked a strand of brunette hair behind Dawn's ear. "Me too," she whispered, both green and blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I was out looking for you. You weren't at the mansion and I couldn't find you, God knows what could have happened to you. We're lucky Clem found you."

Dawn nodded in agreement, leaning her head on Buffy's shoulder again. "It was horrible. He had her by the throat, and..." she trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut to try and erase the images that swam in front of her.

Buffy hugged her close and continued to stroke her hair soothingly. "I know." They stood like that for a moment, comforting each other in silence.

"Willow?" The weak voice was almost lost in the large room.

Willow shifted a little at the noise. She was managing to doze a little despite the situation and the uncomfortable seat she was in. She thought she'd only heard it in her head, the vestiges of an incomplete dream. Her nose wrinkled and a small frown formed between her eyes as she snuggled her head down to try and drift off again. Dawn lifted her head and looked to the bed. They glanced at each other and Buffy stepped around the teenager to shake Willow.

"Willow, wake up," Buffy urged, her eyes on the waking figure.

The redhead mumbled something and blinked open sleepy eyes. She looked up in a daze to see where the other two were looking. Her mind instantly cleared as memories became clear again and her head whipped around, eyes wide. "Tara?" she asked, her voice trembling with hope.

Tara's eyes moved frantically under their lids, and her hand twitched. Willow grasped it and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was so subtle, she nearly didn't feel it, but there it was. The littlest hint of pressure back against her own. "C'mon, Tara. Come back, baby." Willow begged.

Her eyes flickered, then fluttered open to reveal tired eyes, but clear awareness. "I'm always with you," was the reply, her low voice raspy.

"Tara," Willow's voice was full of so many emotions. Disbelief, joy, and relief. It held the weight of everything they'd been through in just one long night. Tears streamed unnoticed down her cheeks as she stood and bent forward to lean her forehead against Tara's. She pressed a soft kiss to her pale lips, feeling the weak but sure reciprocation. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Buffy tipped her head towards the door and Dawn nodded. Together they left the room and closed the door with a quiet click, leaving the two witches alone in their reunion.

* * *

Slowly, the two sisters made their way down the corridor, silence reigning between them as each were lost in their own thoughts. After a moment, Buffy frowned and put a hand on the brunette's arm to stop her.

"How – " She paused. She wanted to leave it and believe that luck and her sister's skills had been enough to get her out, to just be glad that she was alive and well. But she'd sensed herself how many vampires were in the mansion. "How did you get out of there? And without a scratch on you?"

Dawn was suddenly very nervous. She shifted her weight and avoided Buffy's eyes as best she could, looking everywhere but into that emerald gaze that demanded the truth. "You know, ran fast." She feigned a shrug, wincing a little at the high pitch to her voice. She didn't know why she didn't tell her about her vampire saviour, but something was stopping her.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "You ran. Uh-huh. Wanna try that again?" She folded her arms and cocked her hip, her unblinking stare pinning Dawn in her place.

Then Dawn made the mistake of actually looking at the blonde. "Okay fine," she relented, her body slouching as she gave in. "But you can tell anyone else." Confused, but now curious, Buffy nodded her assent. "Okay." Dawn took a deep breath before explaining how she'd come to be free of Angelus' prison.

Buffy frowned again, briefly lost in thought. "So maybe we have an inside man..."

Dawn shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Yeah, he saved me, but he's still on Angelus' team. Said so himself. Said he had his reasons." She motioned exasperatedly with her hands and rolled her eyes, causing Buffy to suppress a grin.

"Did you catch his name?"

Dawn closed her eyes for a second, trying to remember if she'd heard his name. A frown marred her brow as she shook her head in frustration. "Angelus called him something. A 'muh' name I think."

"Like, 'muh' fashnik?" Buffy quipped, eliciting a glare from Dawn. She shrugged and tried not to grin at her own joke.

Dawn started pacing, memories of the night's events flashing through her mind. "Mitch... Miles... It was definitely a 'my' name." She mumbled under her breath, trying to reach into the part of her mind that knew. It was on the tip of her tongue, but just evaded her grasp.

Buffy thought for a moment. There weren't that many names starting with a 'my' sound. In fact, the only one she could think of was... "Mike?" She suggested quizzically.

"Mike!" Dawn exclaimed, her long hair whipping around her as she span to face Buffy.

"A vamp called Mike?" Buffy asked doubtfully.

"Hey, Spike's name was William." Dawn retorted, jumping immediately to Michael's defence and ignoring the reason as to why as well as the look Buffy shot her in surprise. "Maybe he's like, Mike the Destroyer or something."

This time she couldn't fight it. A bubble of laughter rose in her chest and escaped her lips before she could stop it. Buffy's had flew to her mouth to stop the sound of her mirth, even as her eyes sparkled with humour. Dawn rolled her eyes again but blushed and tilted her head in acquiesce. Buffy coughed and shook her blonde waves behind her shoulders, regaining her composure. "I'm sure he's terrifying," she deadpanned.

Both Summers' were grinning then, turning to continue their meandering. "He didn't actually scare me," Dawn admitted after a moment, surprise colouring her tone as she realised it herself. "I don't know why, but... I just felt like he wouldn't hurt me."

Buffy pulled up short and slapped her sister on the arm. Ignoring her sister's yelp, she just gaped at her. "Oh my God! You like him!"

Dawn stared at her in disbelief, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "I so do not!" She shouted, her voice elevating an octave or two.

"You'd better not! Dawn, he's a vampire!"

"So was Angel, and Spike!" She threw back without thinking, then catching Buffy's look she continued. "But it doesn't matter 'cos I do not like him!"

"Good. Because you know Angel and Spike are different. We can't just assume that they're all like them. For one, Angel has a soul. And two, Spike's always been odd for a vamp, you know that."

"I do," Dawn reassured her in an eager but placating tone. "Look, Buffy. Dating dead guys is your thing, not mine. Okay?" She grinned at the other girl and nudged her with her elbow at her jibe.

Buffy nodded emphatically. "Good. Glad we got that straight."

The two of them were smiling again as they went on their way. Perhaps things weren't as bad as they first seemed. They could get through this. It's what they did.

* * *

Buffy pushed open the door to Spike's room and smiled at the occupants. Clem and Spike returned her smile and the bleach blonde reached out to her, taking her hand as she got close and wrapping his arms around her as she sank onto the bed. Suddenly the exhaustion of the night caught up with her, clouding her mind and making her muscles ache. She relaxed gratefully against him and closed her eyes, humming happily as he began to massage her shoulders.

Spike looked her over and watched as Dawn entered too and slumped tiredly in the chair next to Clem, giving them both a small wave. "What happened to you two? You look like hell."

Buffy slapped him half heartedly in the chest and opened her eyes to glare before letting her eyelids fall closed again as she enjoyed his ministrations. "It was a long night is all."

Spike frowned and glanced over to Dawn. "Huh. Somehow I think there's a little more to it than that," he replied, deep blue eyes probing hers for answers.

Buffy sighed heavily and relented. "Yeah, there is. But not now, honey, okay?"

Spike stared at her for a moment before nodding. He trusted Buffy would tell him when she was ready so he wouldn't push, but he could tell it had to be something bad for her to be as tense as she was. Instead he guided her head to his shoulder and began to stroke her hair gently. "How're you doin', Bit?"

Dawn looked to Buffy then looked down before plastering a fake smile on her face. "I'm good." Her smile faltered when he raised an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced. "Fine, I'm okay considering." Seeing his mouth open, she interrupted his unasked question and continued. "I'm gonna go call Xander and Anya, get them here so we can have a Scooby meeting."

With that, Dawn jumped to her feet and flew from the room faster than Spike had seen her move in a long time. "Okay, tha's it. Tell me what's goin' on." He demanded, glaring down at the petite woman in his arms. Hard eyes stared back up at him as Buffy straightened, shifting away from him. He caught her arm and changed his tone, letting his gaze turn gentle. "I'm worried 'bout you, Buffy."

She sighed again, not wanting to go over the story twice. She had yet to speak to Willow yet as well, but she knew he needed to know. She rubbed her forehead tiredly and turned to him. Eyes heavy with knowledge and the pain of experience glittered in the low light of the hospital room. "Angelus is back," she whispered fearfully.

Spike's eyes widened in shock, and a sharp cough drew their attention to the third member of the party. "Wait, what?" Clem asked, attempting to get himself back under control having nearly inhaled a Cheeto whole. "I thought he was good now?"

"There's a loophole in his curse. A moment of true happiness and Peaches turns back into his ol' self." Spike answered absently, his eyes not leaving Buffy. He saw the weight of the events tonight in the emerald eyes looking back. "But how?"

Buffy shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know. But he..." She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "He attacked Tara."

Spike felt his blood run cold. "Is she...?" He left the question unfinished, not daring to ask the question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to.

Buffy shook her head vigorously, quick to reassure him. "No, no she's okay. She's just down the hall and the doctors say she'll be fine. But Spike, God, you didn't see her. What he did to her."

Spike pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, shushing her quietly to calm her. "It's okay, pet. Shh, we'll find a way to stop him. We did before."

Buffy chuckled darkly. "Yeah. I only had to lose a friend or two, a few fights and blow up a demon before I had the courage to fight him. Then failed to stop him from opening a portal to hell, fought him some more, nearly beat him and just as I was about to end it, had to send his souled version and the man I loved to hell."

Spike's eyes darkened at her last point but remained silent, instead rubbing a hand soothingly up and down Buffy's back as his thoughts drifted to how things could have been different if he'd stayed. He was pulled from his reverie by a warm hand on his free one and looked up to see a reassuring smile from the blonde beside him as she leaned further into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close as he turned his gaze to Dawn, realisation in his eyes.

"But wasn't Bit with the witches tonight?"

His quizzically gaze settled back on Buffy, who also refused to meet his eyes. Slowly, after a moment of uncomfortable silence, they lifted and Spike saw what had happened. Anger clouded his face, eyes burning with hatred. "He took her," he stated. "I'll kill 'im."

Clem shifted in his seat awkwardly. "Well you guys look like you've got everything under control, so I'm just gonna..." He trailed off, standing as he pointed to the door Dawn had vanished through. "Nice to see you're doing okay, man." With that, Clem slipped out of the room too, unnoticed by the couple.

Buffy lay a gentle hand on Spike's shoulder, the simple gesture not reducing his anger at all but helping to calm him a little. "She's okay. So is Wills. I don't know exactly what happened, but I think Willow went all Dark Rosenberg on Angelus. Dawn got out then, and Clem found her. He brought her here."

The fire died as a mixture of confusion and humour took its place. "Dark Rosenberg?" Spike questioned her, an amused eyebrow raised in her direction.

Buffy ignored his taunt and nodded. "Yuhuh. I bumped into her when I was coming out of the doctor's office. Her eyes were the same colour they were when she took on Glory." Buffy shivered, the memory of the empty onyx orbs glaring back at her. "Her hair was jet black too."

Spike frowned. "'Ve never seen 'er like that before." Buffy shook her head in agreement. "Wait, doctor's office?" He sighed. "Feel like 'm bein' told the story all backwards."

Buffy smiled at him. "It's been a crazy night. But yeah, when I brought Tara in, Doctor Montgomery saw me and asked to talk to me. He took my statement, then started asking questions. Long story short, he knows vampires exist now."

The blond stiffened. "Does he know about us?"

She shook her head. "Only that we stop them. As far as he's concerned we're normal people, just trying to make a difference." Spike nodded and relaxed. He really didn't like the idea of the scientific interest he'd be subject to if his now non-vampiric state was to get out to the wrong people.

The door opened slightly, a brunette head slipping through the gap to peer inside. "Is it safe to come in now? You're not gonna ask me any more questions are you?"

Dawn's timid voice caught their attention immediately. They both smiled and Spike beckoned her closed. She entered the room fully and sat on his other side. Spike gently brushed the hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear before taking her hand.

"No, Dawnie. I won't ask what happened. 'M just glad you're safe." The sincerity and worry in his eyes brought tears to her own and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She felt his arm loop around her to return it and she allowed the tears to finally flow down her cheeks as she gave in to the feeling of safety.

After a moment, she pulled back and swiped at her eyes, a small wavering giggle spilling from her lips. Spike smiled at her and asked her what was so funny. Her response was a shrug, the brief moment of hysteria passing. He nodded and kissed her forehead, feeling her lean into his touch. "Won't let him hurt you, Dawn. I promise," he whispered to her, watching her smile and nod.

Dawn let herself relax, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know you won't," she answered simply. A moment later, her head snapped up again. "Do you think we'll be okay to go see Tara again now?"

Buffy had been watching the exchange with unhidden affection in her eyes that made her glow. _This is my family._ She thought with love and pride. Her sister's voiced brought her back to Earth. "I'm not sure Dawnie, they deserves some time alone together..." She glanced to the door as if she could see through it and into her friend's room. "Maybe we should wait for the others, they'll be here any minute now anyway."

* * *

"Why are we going to the hospital at this ungodly hour again?" Anya huffed from the passenger seat, desperately trying to keep her eyes open and fight the urge to sleep.

Xander sighed. He'd already explained once but apparently he needed to once again. "Dawn didn't say," he began in a placating voice, trying his hardest not to snap at his wife. "She just said it was urgent. I think something might be wrong with Spike."

Anya fell silent, thinking about all the terrible things that could have happened that would have resulted in an emergency visit to the hospital. "You don't think Buffy's hurt, do you?"

Xander's hands gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turning white. "I hope not," he replied in a low, sombre voice tinged with fear.

The rest of the journey was made in silence, neither sure what to say. Soon enough, the shadow of the hospital loomed over them. Xander parked the car as fast as he could and they jogged to the front entrance. "Hey, we got a call from our friend's sister. Said we needed to come?" Xander explained hurriedly to the confused receptionist.

"Okay, calm down, sir. What's her name?"

"Dawn Summers."

"Summers. Summers." The receptionist hit a few stroked of the keyboard and began scrolling down a list. "Sorry, we have a Summerton but no Summers."

"But that means Buffy's okay, right?" Anya asked anxiously, glancing to her husband. She turned back to the receptionist. "What about Pratt? William Pratt?"

More keystrokes. "Yes, he's scheduled for a consultation later today. Hey, where are you going?" She called after them as they began walking in the direction of Spike's room.

"Thank you for your minimal help!" Anya called back over her shoulder. Xander put an arm around her waist and began guiding her to walk a little faster.

* * *

A knock on the door distracted the trio and they looked over to see Xander open the door. He quickly stepped inside, followed by Anya. "Well, good to see you're okay at least, Bleach Boy." Xander joked nervously. "But then, what was the call all about?"

Buffy's expression grew serious, sadness tainting her face. "It's Tara."

Buffy quietly entered the room and smiled at the sight of Willow snuggled up as close to Tara as she could get without crushing the injured woman or hurting her further. The redhead had her head proper up in one hand while the other played with her partner's hair.

"Hey Wills," she said softly, not wanting to wake Tara. "You've got some visitors." She smiled encouragingly, but also letting Willow know that it would be okay to say she wasn't ready to see them.

Instead, Buffy received a blinding smile. Willow turned to the prone witch and gently stroked her cheek. "Tara, honey. People are here to see you."

Tara slowly opened her eyes and gave Buffy a weak smile. She struggled to lift herself for a moment before Willow helped her and placed pillows behind her back to help her sit. Tara winced as the movement aggravated her wound but didn't let it stop her. She was about to give Buffy the go ahead when she froze and looked to Willow. "I don't have bed-head, do I?" She asked in a mockingly serious tone, her humour shining through even given her weakened state.

Both girls laughed, causing Tara to smile widely. "You ready then?" Buffy asked, smiling at her. Tara nodded.

Buffy opened the door again and called outside. "Okay guys, in you come!"

Slowly, Xander and Anya filed in, followed by Dawn and a disgruntled Spike. "Still don't see why I need this bloody thing," he growled, a deep scowl marring his face as he violently turned the wheels to his chair. He came to a stop in the far corner of the room and wearily rested his head on his hand. "But I'm glad you're alright, Glinda," he added quickly, attempting to smile.

Tara smiled at him and suddenly being in a wheelchair again was worth it. "Thanks, Spike."

"So, two Scoobies in the hospital? This really isn't good." Xander began, unsure of what else to say.

"That's kind of what we all needed to talk about actually." Buffy answered, sighing as she made her way to Spike's side. She began to rub circles into his shoulders, feeling his tense muscles relax under her ministrations. A pang of guilt shot through her, knowing she was the cause of his discomfort for she was the one who had put him in a wheelchair before. Not deliberately, of course, but nonetheless her fault. "Seems we have a new player in town. Or old, depending on how you look at."

"What's up? You've been all Cryptic Buffy ever since me and Ahn got here."

The voice that replied surprised them a little. "Angelus is back." Tara's voice was low and raspy but still strong. "He r-ran me through with a poker," she explained dispassionately, her stutter the only clue as to how much the incident had affected her.

Willow's face twisted into a tortured expression, recalling the gruesome pictures she had witnessed that had been drawn devotedly by Angelus' hand. Xander's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, his stunned expression saying more than his words ever could. Anya's face fell, her eyes filling with fear. She had not been present during Angelus' last reign on the Hellmouth but she had enough experience in the demon world to know what he was capable of.

Dawn winced and fought back the tears, remembering the events of the evening. "It's all my fault," she choked out, the guilt nearly overwhelming her.

Six pairs of confused eyes settled on her, but only one knew what she meant. "No, sweetie. Of course it's not," Tara said firmly but soothingly. She extended a trembling hand to Dawn, who ran to her side and wrapped her in a hug. Tara stroked her hair and whispered to the teen in a calming voice. Dawn apologised again and again, and Tara was shocked by the amount of guilt and pain she could see. Deciding on a course of action, she turned to the group.

"I guess Dawnie hasn't t-told you much yet?" She asked shakily before giving the brunette a half hearted smile. "Not that I could blame her."

At Buffy's shake of the head and the mild curiosity now peeking out from behind the negativity, she continued. "I knew something was wr-wrong when he came down the stairs. His aura... It was black. Malevolent. I tr-tried to act normal, but he grabbed me." She swallowed hard, fighting the tiredness that was filling her aching body. She relaxed against the bed and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. When she felt ready, she opened her eyes again and continued, gathering her strength to power her voice.

"It's okay, baby." Willow took her hand and closed her eyes too. Slowly she felt strength beginning to flicker within her as her lover communed with the Earth and transferred the power to her. It wasn't much, Willow kept herself under control and fought the need to restore Tara back to health straight away, but it was enough.

Tara smiled gratefully at Willow and continued. "He had me by the throat, which was a pretty big hint that something wasn't r-right. I tried to tell Dawn to run, b-but I couldn't concentrate enough." She ducked her head briefly as if ashamed by her fright, but quickly shook it off. "Dawnie was so brave. She grabbed one of the stakes we keep around the h-house and tried to get him to let m-me go. When he was distracted, she tried to s-stake him."

"What?" The loud exclamation from the blonde couple startled everyone.

"You did what?" Buffy shouted in disbelief, anger rising rapidly to the surface.

"What the bloody hell were you thinkin', Dawn?"

"God, I don't know whether to be angry at you, or unbelievably proud, or worry about whether you're gonna do something that stupid again!"

Dawn ignored most of what her sister had yelled at her, focusing on one thing she'd heard. "You're... proud of me?"

Buffy grabbed Dawn in a tight hug. "Of course I am," her voice wavered as she got teary. "You took on Angelus without thinking twice? A master vampire whose maniac tendencies you have personal experience of? And you're younger than I was when I had to fight him, and I was petrified! How can I not be proud of you?" She gushed, the warmth of her pride filling Dawn.

Suddenly, Buffy pulled back and grasped Dawn's upper arms firmly, almost bruising the flesh. "But never do that again," she ordered, her eyes expressing her seriousness. Dawn nodded and winced as Buffy grasped her in a tight hug again. On hearing her whimper, Buffy jumped back as if she'd been burned, an apology on her lips.

Dawn held up her hand to stop her, smiling slightly. "It's okay. But my arm..." She flexed it a little and winced again. "Ouch."

Buffy gently took the arm she was favouring and carefully rolled up her sleeve. A large dark bruise was beginning to form around Dawn's elbow, beginning to spread down her forearm. It was then that Buffy noticed the small crimson slashes on Dawn's palms. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, gingerly examining the wounds. It wasn't bad, but it would hurt for a few days.

Dawn shrugged with a frown. "Guess I only just felt it. Haven't really had time to think about it."

Buffy nodded and released her arm. She knew how it was, the ache of injuries only coming through hours after they occurred.

"That's how she got h-hurt. Protecting me," Tara added quietly. "And she hit him." Tara grinned at Dawn as Buffy looked at her sister in a new light, impressed by what she'd heard. "B-but... that's why he... y'know." She ducked her head, a hand raising to indicate her stomach.

Dawn's head fell to conceal the build up of tears again, her long hair falling into curtains for her to hide behind. Buffy gently tipped her head up with two fingers under her chin. "It is _not_ your fault. You know what he's like. He's vindictive, malicious, manipulative... I could go on. You acted stupidly," she pointed out bluntly, giving Dawn a warning stare but hiding the grin that threatened to twitch her lips at the teen's righteous indignation flaring behind her eyes again. "But I'd have done the exact same," she finished with another smile.

The two of them glanced over to the corner where Spike had remained silent since his last outburst. His glare would have killed her on the spot if it could. Dawn slowly made her way over and kneeled down next to his chair. "I'm sorry, Spike," she whispered.

His expression didn't change. Too many thoughts were whirling around his head from what had been said already. So he chose one to focus on for now. "So. You really got a shot in on Peaches, huh?"

Dawn's eyes shot to his to see the humour now dancing behind the worried anger. She couldn't help the smile that rose to her face, and nodded vigorously. "Yuhuh!" She exclaimed happily, before it drained again so she shrugged. "Kinda missed the heart, and pretty much only got me hurt and kidnapped, and Tara nearly killed... But yeah, I got him."

Spike ruffled Dawn's hair, disregarding her yelp of his name as she pushed his hand away and smoother her hair down, glaring all the while. "Guess my Lil' Bit's all growed up," he placed a hand over his chest and mockingly swooned, wiping a fake tear from his cheek.

Dawn stood and punched him in the arm, causing him to yelp this time as he rubbed the spot. She just grinned at him in response, not a bit remorseful.

A small, scared voice interrupted the pair, turning the room's attention to the ex-demon. "So, what are we gonna do?"

* * *

He'd pissed him off again. After the fiasco that was the attempted kidnapping tonight, Angelus had blamed the whole thing on Michael. He should have been watching the girl more closely. He should have tied the witch up more securely. He should have known she was a witch, and a powerful one at that. True, he had smelt the power rolling of the redhead in shock waves, but he figured that if he could sense it, so could Angelus the Mighty. He rolled his eyes as he stalked through the dark streets. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was doing, he just needed to get away. It was like being back at home again. He screwed his eyes closed and shook his head, refusing to think about the pathetic life he'd lived until Drusilla had set him free.

He came to an abrupt stop, pulled from his thoughts as he realised where his feet had taken him. This is where it had happened. Where he'd been killed, then risen from the ashes of his life to be born again, like a phoenix in the night.

"You have a part to play, love. Just as I do." Her hauntingly melodic voice drifted down the alley to him. Slowly, he turned to face the one who had given him a second chance. His sire, his salvation.

"Dru, what are you doing here?" He sighed, approaching her confidently and taking the frail looking vampire easily into his arms where she happily relaxed against him.

She rested her forehead on his, dark eyes boring into his own. She held him with her stare, looking at him, into him. Seeing all of him. "Life's a song. But I get to rehearse," she said the last in a sing song voice. "It's a show, and we all play our parts." Her eyes glazed as she spoke, the cadence of her voice returning to the odd, almost whining one which took her during her visions.

'_Sacrifice of a dead seer'. She's the seer. _Michael grabbed her arms and tried to get her to focus on him, when he thought he had her attention as best as he could at the moment, he spoke. "Dru, it's not safe for you here, you hear me? You have to leave," he said hurriedly, desperation tainting his voice slightly.

She shook her head as she began to sway on the spot. "Daddy needs me. My Angel."

Michel huffed in annoyance and shifted his weight, trying not to roll his eyes. "Look, Dru. Sun's nearly up. Why don't you hide and I'll come get you when Angelus asks, okay?"

Dru's eyes lit up at the mention of her sire. "Oh, yes. Miss Edith would like that very much. Is it like a game?"

Eyes darting everywhere as he tried to think of somewhere he could take her, he nodded absently. "Yeah. Like hide and seek. Be a good girl now, and find a hiding spot. Then I'll come find you."

The raven haired woman bounced up and down, clapping her hands happily. "Oh, we do like party games. They're so much fun." She paused, becoming momentarily serious. "But you musn't peek," she admonished him sternly, waving a finger at him in warning.

Michael smiled at her childish behaviour. He took her into his arms again and gave her a swift but passionate kiss. "I promise. Now hide!" He exclaimed playfully, giving her a little shove before covering his eyes with his hand.

He heard her laughing for a moment before the distinct sound of her shoes on the pavement indicated her departure. Once he could no longer hear her giggles he moved his hand, rubbing it over his head in frustration. _Now what do I do?_

* * *

A/N: Not really sure what I thought to this chapter, but I kinda needed an in betweeny sorta scene whilst I think about which part of my story I wanna play with next...

So thanks for reading, and pleaseplease review! Hint: Reviews make for a happy author... ^_^ Which in turn makes for happy readers! See, not selfish, it's all for you guys =P


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note

Hey there everybody! I just want to say thank you so much to everyone that's been reading my stories and keeping up with them. However it's come to my attention that having not updated in at least a year that I'm really not giving the time to them that they need and you deserve. Unfortunately real life came knocking like a wrecking ball and really hasn't let up since, which has meant that ideas are very thin on the ground and effort is even more so, and the stress has meant that writing is just not the relaxing pastime it used to be. I still love reading though, and escaping for a short time into the world of BtVS and seeing the vast stories that other people come up with. I promise that I will endeavour to continue when I can but it does mean that, for now, I will have to consider this piece abandoned. I will continue with it when I have the time and post it when it's completed though. I can't guarantee when this will happen, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but I really hope that everyone who's gotten to this point will stick with me!

Thank you and I really do hope to post again soon! Maybe the Starfury Vampire Ball will give me the boost of inspiration I've been looking for.

Until next time.

Jay


End file.
